It's Either One Way, Or the Other
by xXCheriValentineXx
Summary: The Latin could spot her from a mile away. It made his heart clench to see her with that punk 'best friend' of hers. No. He would not let her get to him. He would not let himself succumb to his urges. He would not fall for her. He would have the million, and the punk would have her. He just wished he could have both.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to "It's Either One Way, Or the Other"! Now, for anyone who doesn't know, this is a rewrite of "Who Can I Trust Anymore?". So for any long time readers of that story, there won't be too many differences from the general plot, but each chapter will be quite a bit different than the old version of this story. As for newcomers, not really much to explain for you guys here! Just a basic new story for you guys! Hopefully I will draw in a bigger crowd with the rewrite. I definitely already feel a lot happier with this version and I have only uploaded the first chapter. But anyways, please enjoy the story and don't hesitate to leave a review! It gives me more motivation for faster updates! So, on with the story!**

* * *

The warm summer wind blew through his long, thick locks. He inhaled the fresh air slowly, taking in the essence of his surroundings. He knew the bus would be there at any moment to pick him up, along with about twenty-six other people that are going to be his new 'amigos' for the next month or so.

The sound of the engine was prominent as the bus finally pulled up in front of them. Being the last one to get on, Alejandro took his first steps towards, metaphorically, his one million dollars he was sure to win. He stood in the front of the bus, taking a nice long look at his fellow contestants, seeing any possible weaknesses just from sheer appearance. He glanced around quickly for an empty seat, which there happened to be one next to a rather attractive girl with long, blonde locks tied back with her hair elastic. He smiled, and proceeded in her direction.

"Hola, mi bonita. Surely someone with such ethereal beauty must be occupying this seat for a friend, no?", he asked generously. Her emerald eyes moved from the floor to the Latin heart throb in front of her. She felt the heat flourish to her cheeks, not exactly knowing how to respond. "Oh... of course not. It's all yours... if you want.", she replied, rising out of her seat to let the gentleman in front of her take it. As she was about to fill the empty seat next to Gwen, she felt a strong grip on her wrist, being spun around to face the man with the rather chiseled features. Alejandro spoke up once more. "I would love for you to share this ride with me. It gives me a rather amazing opportunity to get to know a woman as beautiful as yourself." Bridgette's heart rate sped up. God, why was she feeling like this? This was definitely a new experience for her. As Alejandro lowered himself onto the seat, he kept a hold of Bridgette's hand, gently pulling her down to occupy the empty space next to him. She instantly gushed over his charm and perfect manners. Feeling herself getting flustered, she cautiously accepted Alejandro's offer, and planted herself next to him. "Yo soy, Alejandro. And you are?", he asked, his voice soft and laced with curiosity.

The minute she opened her mouth to speak, she knew she wouldn't be able to shut it. The amused smirk on Alejandro's face was prominent. She could feel herself starting to embarrassingly babble on about random topics that popped into her head. Why couldn't she control herself? Why was she letting a guy she had just met two minutes ago get inside her head? Her rambling finally subsided once she felt a small tug on the back of her ponytail. She stole a glance from the corner of her eye to see her gothic friend eyeing her with suspicion from behind.

Gwen knew exactly how that would have ended hadn't she taken matters into her own hands. It wasn't hard to see right through this guy. She didn't want to see Bridgette's feelings being toyed with, or worse, have her boyfriend, Geoff, see this side of her when the cameras would start to roll. As she sat behind them, she looked Alejandro up and down, having a feeling this won't be the last time she saves Bridgette's ass.

Her thoughts were sorely interrupted by hearing a high pitched, but rather shrill voice, pierce her eardrums. Duncan and Courtney were at it again. "You know, for once I'd like you to show at least a TINY side of you that cares. It takes TWO people to make this relationship work. I can't be the only one trying.", Courtney said, her voice laced with disappointment and anger. "C'mon princess. Just because I have a terrible memory and can't remember our anniversary every goddamn month, doesn't mean I don't care.", Duncan responded. "It seems more like selective memory rather than a 'terrible' memory.", she said. Duncan's face landed in the palm of his hands as he sighed. He obviously wasn't completely over this relationship, considering he's still putting up with this woman. But he knew there was a huge part of him that wanted to walk away to go to the girl he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

His head turned in Gwen's direction, taking in her petite form with her legs crunched up in the bus seat, holding a notepad and letting her pencil doodle across the page. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Luckily for him, she always seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around her when she would draw or write. He smiled. 'What a woman.', he thought to himself. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her started to grow from a friendship into a romantic type of way. But whenever it happened, it happened fast. There was always a small part of him telling him that Gwen was the girl he was meant to be with, but he never thought it would get like this. One of the many downsides in finding out about his feelings for his gothic friend, is that he seemed blatanly open about it. It's no secret that he's a bit of flirt, it's just how he is. But it never seemed to be 'just harmless flirting' with Gwen. And Courtney picked up on that real quick. He's surprised she hasn't scolded him for it yet, probably because the whole situation made her uncomfortable. Why would she want to watch her boyfriend flirt with a girl that seemed near perfect for him? It didn't sit well with her, and he was able to see that. A wave of guilt fled across the punk. Of course he felt bad. He still very much cared for Courtney. He may not always show it, but he did.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his girlfriend's angry tone. "Are you even listening to me?!", she asked in a harsh manner. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. Staying silent is better than saying something stupid with Courtney. He hadn't even noticed that his eyes had drifted towards Gwen's direction once more, which didn't go unnoticed by his significant other. She turned her head towards Gwen, then back to Duncan. She shot daggers at him. "You know what? If you don't care, than I don't care.", she said as she slowly inched herself out of the seat, and left to occupy the seat next to Leshawna. He sighed once again. He then found himself sliding in the empty seat next to his goth best friend.

"Hey pasty, whatchya drawing?", he asked curiously. She jump, obviously startled by Duncan's presence. This cause the punk to chuckle. "Damn, sorry. I know I'm hot sweetheart but that shouldn't be scary.", he laughed once more. Gwen lightly punched her best friend in the arm. "Oh, shut up. You're not THAT hot.", she snarled with an eye roll. Duncan's eyebrow raised in an amused fashion. He decided to have a little fun with this.

"Oh? So how hot am I?", he asked teasingly. Gwen could feel her face heating up. He always did this. He always had the power to make her brain stop functioning properly. Gwen's usually a girl with a logical thoughts, but not when Duncan's around. He brought out a certain side of her that she didn't even know she had. But for some reason, she loved it. She loved the butterflies that would flutter in her stomach whenever he was around. Though she had felt this way with Trent, he seemed to bring out the more faker, girly side to her. She used to have a love/hate relationship for it. "Eh... I'd say like a... four out of ten.", she replied sarcastically. Duncan jokingly placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch, pasty. You wounded me. Oh, how will I ever be fixed?", he asked, seduction evident in his voice as he brought his face closer to Gwen's. Gwen giggled as she lightly pushed him away. "Nice try.", she chuckled.

Their laughter continued as the bus came to a halt. They finally arrived at their destination. "We're HERE!", their joyful, yet sadistic host bellowed.

Duncan stood up, extending his arm out in a gentlemanly manner. "Pasties first.", he teased once more. Gwen chuckled, then extended her arm mockingly. "I think the expression is, 'ladies first'. So, you go!", Gwen laughed. Duncan then placed his hands on Gwen's petite waist, pulling her in front of him. He lowered his head to her ear, keeping his hand rested on her waist. "I can show you how much of a man I am.", he spoke lowly in her ear. She felt her entire body shiver. He could make her go from calm, to her being at a complete loss for words. She tried to keep her cool. "Oh, totally. Did you ask Courtney permission to show me?", she asked smoothly as she walked right off the bus. 'And that is how you shut a guy up.', she thought to herself.

* * *

Alejandro stepped off the bus, gently keeping hold of Bridgette's hand. Bridgette, again, felt the blush creep to her cheeks. Not far behind them was the person she'd need to help her snap out of this. Gwen watched Alejandro carefully, not knowing exactly what this guy's game was. The minute she could get him alone, she'd definitely have a few words with him.

As Gwen was about to take the spot next to her punk friend, Courtney was there in a flash, grabbing hold of Duncan's hand. She shot Gwen a murderous glare, and Gwen shot her one right back. It didn't make sense for Courtney to feel hatred towards her. Gwen had been the one to try to keep Duncan off of her as much as possible. And yet, Gwen seemed to be the only one getting scolded for their interactions.

Welcome, fellow contestants! Now, we will be getting started with our tour soon. Just give Chef and I about fifteen minutes to prepare everything. Because I have some GREAT things planned for you guys this season... Hahahaa.", Their host, Chris, laughed maniacally. The contestants sighed, knowing they would be near killing themselves once again for a million big ones.

Gwen glanced around, looking for sight of Bridgette and that Alejandro guy. Once she spotted them, she didn't take her eyes off of them. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to him, but she wanted to know what his intentions were. Especially when it came to one of her best friends.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Bridgette had made her way away from Alejandro and over to Lindsay. This was her chance. She swooped right in.

"Hi... Alejandro is it?", she asked, a little more harsh than intended. She watched as his lips formed into a small smile. "Si, senorita. And you are?", he asked curiously. "The name's Gwen.", she answered, as she extended her hand out towards his. He gladly accepted. Before she could pull away, he forced her hand to make contact with his lips. That was all she needed to see. She could see right through this guy. The minute he grabbed her hand, she got a terrible vibe feel. She quickly snatched her hand away. "Okay. what exactly do you think you're trying to do?", she asked in a threatening tone. Gwen knew being blunt about this probably wasn't the SMARTEST idea, but she couldn't help it. She just really wanted to give this guy a piece of her mind. "I am not so sure what you mean, senorita. I am simply being the gentleman that my mamacita raised.", he replied. Gwen eyed him viciously. "Listen, do anything to hurt Bridgette and you'll be out of this game faster than you can say 'senorita'. I'm watching you, got it?", she asked, very blunt. Alejandro smirked, raising an eyebrow, obviously amused by her 'threats'. "Oh of course, mi angel. You have my word.", he responded, grabbing her hand once more to bring it to his lips. Gwen, again, pulled away roughly. "I mean it.", and with that, she turned in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from that guy as possible. Alejandro smirked.

This was going to be a VERY fun season.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I'm very excited to continue this! So please favorite/follow and especially review! Expect weekly chapter updates! Love you guys!**

 **~Cheri**


	2. Chapter 2

**This came out a little later than I anticipated but I still managed to get it up in a decent amount of time! There's just a lot going on in life right now so I do ask for everyone to try not to hate me if an update is later than usual. I just got my first job, I have to go to the doctor for my carpel tunnel, UTI, and my struggle with acne. It's all very annoying to deal with... But don't worry! I will not neglect this story! Now, this chapter is pretty similar to the second chapter in the original story, but there are also a lot of changes. So please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

The tour started in the common area, where the contestants would be eating 'five star gourmet' meals, at least according to their sadistic host. The contestants made their way to economy class, where the technical 'losers' would be sleeping while the team that'd take first place would stay in first class, which was surprisingly better than the usual first class you'd see on a plane.

Gwen could already feel Courtney's glare burning into the back of her head. God, even when she wasn't around Duncan, Courtney still felt the need to make her feel uncomfortable. It was at that point that Gwen stopped in her tracks to let the CIT walk ahead of her. Gwen sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Why did Courtney have to make things so difficult?

At that moment, Gwen had felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist. She was pulled back in an instant. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was stopped by those tourquoise orbs that always seemed to make her heart melt. God, it was so hard to keep her composure when it was just the two of them. At least when they're surrounded by other people, she feels the need to keep her 'cool, calm, and collected' self together. Not knowing how, she managed to gather herself and speak up. "What the hell, Duncan? Oh! Did Miss 'CIT' let you off your leash?", Gwen asked with a chuckled. Duncan stared back at her with a slight smile on his face, trying to hide his amusement. "Very funny, pasty. I just wanted to see my best friend for at least two seconds before my 'Master Courtney' gets her whip.", Duncan noticed how Gwen was eyeing him. He knew what was coming... "So you're saying you're whipped?", an amused Gwen asked. She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Duncan continued to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He averted his eyes from hers. "It's not funny, man.", Duncan started before a devious smirk spread across his face. "Besides... Don't you know a thing or two about having guys whipped?", he asked, his brow raising. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized her punk best friend was referring to her ex, Trent. Trent had gone completely crazy over her in season two, causing her to break up with him on live TV. She shot a glare at the punk before lightly punching his arm in a playful manner. "Oh, you wanna go there? Trent was DEFINITELY not as whipped as YOU are now!", she shot back, her voice laced with playfulness and sarcasm. Duncan began to laugh along, lightly pushing Gwen up against a nearby door as they began to 'wrestle' like best friends do.

It wasn't until Gwen's back hit the door that she realized how close their bodies were. His hands were pinned to the door, trapping the goth there. Duncan slowly realized what was going on as well. Gwen could feel his face leaning in closer to hers. She opened her mouth to speak. "Duncan...", was all she could squeak out. In an attempt to try and escape, her elbow had hit the handle of the door, causing it to open. The two nearly fell until they felt the door hit something on the way into what seemed to be where the monitors were along with a loud "AH!" from a rather familiar voice.

Gwen's eyes widened. "...Alejandro?", she asked suspiciously. The Latin jumped in surprise, . What the hell was he doing in there? "Hola, senorita... y senor.", Alejandro spoke, nervously. "Are you trying to... spy on the contestants?", Gwen asked curiously. Alejandro was surprised at how quickly she was able to put two and two together. He liked her style. As he was about to answer, he began to eye them suspiciously as well. "I think I should be asking you about what is going on here, mi bonita.", he said, insinuating about the punk and goth being alone together. "Okay, listen Mister 'smooth talker', you better watch yourself or else I will put my fist up your-" "DUNCAN!", Gwen cut him off.

Gwen stared blankly at the Latin, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Okay, we're friends. We're allowed to hang out together. But I KNOW you're not allowed to be back here.", she sneered. "Oh, mi angel... If I remember correctly, you were sitting right behind on the bus ride here. And I seem to remember the two of you talking about a certain brunette that apparently is NOT allowed to know about... whatever it is you two are. So, before you threaten me, I must warn you, that I have information on the both of you as well. And might accidentally open my mouth to... Courtney, is it?", Alejandro started. Gwen shot daggers at him. She hadn't felt this much hatred for somebody since Heather had kissed Trent in season one. What the hell was this guy's problem? "So, if stay quiet, as will I. Have a good day, mi amigos.", Alejandro finished before walking away. "What a jackass...", Gwen had mumbled under her breath. Before she could even think, she felt a figure come up behind her, and a hand gently gripping her waist. "I heard that.", the Latin whispered in her ear, causing Gwen to jump. Her face a flush. "He really is a jackass...", she thought to herself, knowing with 'Al', it was going to be a LONG season.

* * *

Once the tour was done, Chris had led the contestants off of the plane, gathering them around to explain what's next to come.

"Now, our first destination... Egypt!", Chris started. "This first challenge will be the deciding factor of which team you will be on. Now, see that over there?", Chris continued as he pointed to what seemed to be an enormous pyramid. "Contestants will have to race their way to the finish line going either over or under the pyramid. I will be waiting on the other side assigning teams based on how quickly you arrive. So... everybody ready?!", Chris asked, joyously. The contestants answered in unison. "NO!", "Awesome! On your marks... get set... Go!" The contestants instantly headed toward the direction of the pyramid, with half going under, and half going over.

Gwen decided to try climbing over the pyramid. She looked up, thinking it shouldn't be too bad. There was obviously a catch to going under the pyramid, since going over looked like more of a challenge. She shooed her thoughts away as she started to climb. She immediately regretted this decision,

The punk took notice of his best friend, letting everything Courtney said to him go in one ear and out the other. He completely disregarded his uptight girlfriend for a moment. "Hey, Gwen! You going over too?", Duncan yelled to the goth. Her head shot in his direction. "Uh... Working on it!", she tried to yell back as she pulled herself onto another ledge.

Gwen could faintly hear the couple bickering until the CIT's voice yelled up to her. "If you want to work with us, hurry up and get your butt down here!". 'How sweet...', Gwen thought. The goth took a moment to wonder if it was even worth it to work with them. Sure, she'd be able to be around Duncan, but with his girlfriend who absolutely despises her. Even though this could be an awkward situation waiting to happen, she quickly brought herself down to their level and instantly felt a rope wrapping around her waist. "Here, I'll help you out since we need to get going.", Courtney explained as she made quick work of the rope. "Wow... Thanks, Courtney.", Gwen, said, obviousy surprised by the brunette's actions. "Don't mention... Seriously.", the CIT exclaimed.

As the trio began climbing, Gwen instantly took notice of Alejandro. He was at it again, flirting with Bridgette AND Lindsay. He convinced the two of them to work with him. Of course he did. Gwen could feel her frustration building. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him, this guy was trouble. He was the guy version Heather; manipulative. And Gwen could see right through it.

Finally, after some judgement from the CIT on Gwen's climbing technique, the three successfully made it to the top of the pyramid. Unfortunately, getting down didn't seem as straight forward. Courtney insisted on staying tied together, but in Gwen's head, it didn't seem like the best solution.

"I'm telling you, we need to untie!", Gwen yelled. "And I'm telling YOU it;s not safe! I'm in charge and-" "Oh kids!", Chris had interupted. At the moment, the trio a friendly little bell that they had heard earlier, indicating that it was song time. "Recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!", Chris yelled in his megaphone. The two girls shifted their attention to Duncan, who did NOT look happy. "You said ONE song per episode!", an angry Duncan yelled down to their host. Gwen and Courtney, for the first time all day, decided to stay silent. They knew they wouldn't want to make things worse when Duncan gets like this. "Yeah, and this is a reprise! Not a new song! So if you don't sing, you're out! So let's hear it!" Chris explained.

That was it. Duncan couldn't keep himself contained much longer. He completely snapped. "You know what? No!", the punk started, as he began jumping down the pyramid, not taking notice that the two ladies were still tied to him. In which they ended up being pulled down the pyramid in a quick rough motion. "No, no, no, no, no!", he yelled, angrily. "Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing?! FORGET IT!" He screamed at the top if his lungs. Chris spoke up as he held up a piece of paper to the punk's face. "Dude, you have a contrac-" "Eat it, Mclean! If you need me I'll be on the plane waiting for a ride home, because I'm out. Done. I QUIT!", Duncan finished, as he pulled out his knife and cut the rope off of his waist, separating himself from the two girls. Gwen and Courtney watched the punk in the direction of the plane, mouths gaping open.

* * *

The teams were finally established, Gwen and Courtney ended up on the same team. They all decided to name their team 'Team Amazon'. Gwen couldn't complain about her teammates too much. Although Courtney AND Heather were on her team this year, they were strong competitors, who would give anything to win the million. But right now, Gwen couldn't stop thinking about Duncan. How could he just leave like that? How could he abandon her? She needed to talk to him. Now.

Gwen finally made her way to the plane, finding Duncan downing a soda in first class. He began humming the song they had to sing on the plane today, not noticing anyone was in the room until the goth spoke up. "I thought 'Duncans' don't sing?", Gwen asked with a slight smirk. Duncan jumped in response, nearly his spilling his soda. He placed his hand over his chest. "Okay, sunshine. You can't just sneak up on me like that.", Duncan said, almost breathless. Gwen gave him a deadpanned look. "Yeah? Well you can't just be a quitter like that, can you?", she asked, with the slightest bit of attitude. Duncan, looked down, feeling the guilt wash over him. He stood from his seat. "Listen, I'm sorry.", he started as he walked towards Gwen. "I know it'll be truly terrible without your devastatingly handsome best friend around. But I'll be back.", the punk continued as he brought his lips almost a hair lengths away from hers. He lingered there for moment, before bringing his lips up to her ear. "And it'll be for you."

* * *

 **And that was chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed! Please please PLEASE favorite/review. It really gives me the motivation to put chapters out quicker! Love you guys! See you in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, fastest update I've ever had! Which I will try to keep up with. I'll be starting chapter four tomorrow. Not too much to say this chapter. So please enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Gwen could feel herself dragging her body back to her team. It was hard to picture herself tolerating the season without Duncan. Each year, she always had someone by her side to make her feel less in hell.

As soon as she made her way back, she could already see Miss 'CIT' stragetizing with Cody, Heather, and Izzy. God, Courtney was going to corrupt their minds.

"Okay, Team Amazon! Strategy is the only way we're going to make it far in this game. So what I think is that we need a team leader. Someone who's bright, athletic... Pretty-", Courtney continued on. Gwen rolled her eyes. Why the hell would they need a team leader? They never needed one in the past. And they ESPECIALLY wouldn't need one like Courtney. She finally decided to just block her out, now putting her focus on the Latin heartthrob. He stood tall, talking to his team. It almost seemed like HE was their team leader, as they all seemed to take a liking to the guy. All except Sierra, who, even though she's a bit Cody crazy, can see through him as well as Gwen. Gwen changed her direction back to her team.

As the goth was lost in her thoughts, she felt a figure walk up behind her. "So, I see you can't keep your eyes off of me, no?", he asked in a smooth voice. He was so full of himself. "Oh, of course not! You're just so 'dreamy'!", the goth mocked. She watched as a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "For a senorita who says they can see right through my 'smooth talking act', you seem to be putting all of your focus on me more than the game.", he said with a smirk. "I can multitask.", Gwen said with a grin, to which the Latin chuckled. "Very cute. But you might want to focus less on me, and more on your team.", Alejandro said, pointing his index finger toward Team Amazon, who all seemed to be in an argument. Her team was a mess at the moment. "Well, at least MY team isn't completely incapable of performing simple tasks.", Gwen said, as she pointed her finger in the direction of Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot's member, Tyler, who got tangled in his shoe lace in an attempt to tie his cleats. "Okay, point taken there. But with me on their team, we will dominate you and your team." "Is that supposed to be a threat?", the goth countered. Alejandro extended his arm, insinuating for a hand shake. Gwen took hold of the Latin's hand. Keeping his grip on her hand, he pulled her closer to him in a bold manner. The two continued to keep their deadpanned glares on each other until Alejandro spoke up. "You're on.", and with that, he made his way back to his team as Gwen did hers.

* * *

Each team were given their rewards. Team Victory, a stick. Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, a goat. And Team Amazon, a camel. Chris' voice bellowed through the air.

"Listen up, kiddies! Now, for this part of the challenge, your teams will use the rewards I gave you to find the Nile! I'd like to call this challenge 'The Camel Race'!" "So where are the other camels?" Harold interjected. Chris contorted his face in confusion. "Um, it's called a 'Camel Race'. Not a 'Camels Race'!" "Yes!", Heather yelled with excitement. "What?!", the Latin screamed. A small smirk appeared on Gwen's face. Alejandro's team didn't stand a chance.

Alejandro took a long look at their 'reward'. How were they all supposed to fit on that? It didn't make sense to him that the team who came in last got, what seemed to be, the most useful reward. He could feel his frustration building as he watched Team Amazon take off with their camel. He was about to be proved wrong, especially not by the goth girl. He had to think of something.

Immediately, Alejandro began to yell out orders, stacking each member of his team on top of the goat. As he saw their struggle hold themselves up, he jumped on the top of them, which forced them to keep their balance. The Latin smiled. 'I knew I could make this work', he thought to himself. And with that, the goat took off in search of the nile.

* * *

"Come on! *click click* Come on camel! Faster!", Courtney cooed in a gentle tone. Heather glanced back at the brunette. "That is NOT how you talk to a camel.", Heather began as she cleared her throat. "FREAKING MOVE IT!", she screamed to it. This didn't seem to go even a bit noticed by the camel. Gwen chuckled. Much better."

Gwen directed her eyes behind her, seeing that Alejandro's team somehow caught up. There's no way they would win. Her team was blocking their path, and they intended to keep doing so. "We're gonna go win the race now! See ya!", Gwen yelled behind her, her tone of voice sounding a bit passive aggressive. Courtney also decided to yell something back. "Eat sand, losers!". A devilish smirk appeared on Alejandro's face. He found it rather cute that they even try to insult him. "Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent women. I am both humbled than intrigued!", the Latin retaliated. He could see Gwen shooting daggers at him. "Nice try, but I'm with Duncan.", Courtney said, shooing the Latin off. "And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter! Who doesn't deserve you!", Courtney's eyes widened, as did Gwen's. "That's not... Duncan is totally... You're just... Will someone hurry this camel up?!", Courtney said in a panic. ...What?

Gwen was stunned. It was very VERY hard to shut Courtney up. Not even someone like Duncan could stop her. She had to admit, Alejandro actually knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what to say to every contestant, and he didn't even know them that well yet. To Gwen, it was a little unnerving.

Alejandro's head shot up. The nile was in full sight from his team was. And luckily, Team Amazon didn't catch sight of it. "Hang on, everybody! I'm changing our course!", he informed them as they now began heading into the direction of the nile.

Gwen glance behind her to see how far ahead they were, but noticed there was no one following them anymore. "Ha! Looks like they got lost!", Heather exclaimed proudly. Gwen felt a knot form in her stomach. "I don't know... they couldn't have just lost us that quickly...", the goth informed them. "So...", Courtney started. "We're lost!", they yelled in unison.

* * *

Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot stepped off of their reward. They could just barely see Chris from where they were standing.

"Look there's the finish line!", Owen yelled with excitement. "Yeah, on the other side!", Noah said in a sarcastic manner. The finish line was place on the other side of the nile, and the team could faintly see some kind of shadows under the water. "Welcome to the third and final part of the challenge!" Chris began as he yelled through his megaphone. "For this challenge, you have to basket weave a boat. Big enough to fit your team and your reward in there. Then you will swim across the Nile to the finish line, doing your best to avoid the crocodiles! Now get to it!", he finished.

Alejandro turned his head to already see Sierra weaving their both at the speed of light. Sierra may not have taken a liking to him, but she definitely seemed like she could be a valuable asset on their team.

The Latin shot his head back as he saw Team Amazon making their way to the nile, his eyes going wide.

Heather looked around at the opposing teams in confusion. "Basket weave a boat?! Ah!", she screamed in frustration. Gwen began to panic. There was no way her team was capable of doing this. Izzy may be crazy and nonhuman like, but she definitely could basket weave a boat big enough for their team or their reward.

Gwen was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the Latin's voice. "What?!", he yelled in frustration. She turned her head in his direction, confused at first until she realized Chris had allowed Izzy and Sierra to switch teams. Before she knew it, there boat was ready and done beautifully. Team Amazon hopped in, feeling confident until the noticed that the camel wasn't following.

"Come on, you dumb camel!", Heather yelled. The camel didn't even acknowledge her voice. Heather looked back at Alejandro's team. "Izzy, use your 'camelise' or... whatever and tell him to get in our boat!", she yelled. As Izzy was about to help, Alejandro stepped in. "Not a word! You're on our team now. So we will not be helping them.", he said as he glared at Gwen, who shot a death glare right back. It really was game on. Team Victory and Team Chris is, Really, Really, Really, Really Hot made their way into the water, rewards right with them.

Surely enough, Team Amazon had managed to push the camel into their boat. Finally making their way across the nile.

Alejandro's team was pretty far ahead. Gwen had to think of something. Fast. Especially since their team was in last place. Gwen's face lit up as an idea popped in her head. "Courtney, Heather, lean forward on the boat with me while Sierra and Cody row.", the team listened. Tthis caused them to ram once of the crocodiles into Alejandro's boat. Gwen could see the panic on his face. His boat began to slow down.

Before they knew it, they were in the lead. Gwen looked to see Team Victory trailing close behind, while Alejandro's team was in last place. Before Victory could pass, Team Amazon crossed the finish line to take first place. Leave Alejandro's team to come in last.

"What?! We lost!?", the Latin yelled in frustration. "Not exactly.", Chris started, which caused all of the contestants to perk their heads up. "To win, you were supposed to have your rewards with you. And it seems Team Victory is missing theirs.", as soon as Chris said that, Team Victory glared at Ezekiel, who had lost their reward. "So tonight, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot is safe. For now.", Alejandro and his team cheered in triumph. "So I will see Team Victory in the elimination room.", and with that, Team Victory sighed in defeat, but knew exactly who was going home.

* * *

Gwen peeked her head in economy to see both losing teams moping around. She made her way to her bag, grabbing her things and preparing to move them into first class. She felt a hand grab hold of her wrist. She turned around to see the guy the knew how to bring out her bad side.

"So, come over to congratulate me and my team?", Gwen asked in a teasing manner. Alejandro chuckled at this. "You may have taken the win today, but I won't be going easy the next time." Gwen raised her brow in confusion. "Oh please, you didn't go easy on us. We won fair and square. You just hate that I'm better at this little game we're playing.", she said. "Mi angel, I let you win today. But it is quite cute that you think you are better than I.", the Latin said with a smirk. Gwen could feel her face turning red with rage. "We won. You lost. So enjoy your time in economy class, while I'll enjoy mine with a cocktail in first class.", the goth exclaimed. As she was about to walk off, he grabbed hold of her hand, gently pulling her back. Oh I will. And I will most certainly enjoy being here while I'm thinking of how sexy you look when you're angry.", that was it. Gwen had had it. She ripped her hand away, and stomped out of there. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She knew his game, and she wasn't falling for it. Gwen muttered to herself...

"I'm coming for you, 'Al'."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I'm very much enjoying writing this Alejandro/Gwen rivalry. And thank you so much for the positive reviews! Please keep the reviews coming, as it does encourage me to keep writing. So, I will see you guys in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm getting a LOT better with updates if I do say so myself! This chapter has quite a few similarities to the one from the original story, but there's quite a different plot to this one, so this is definitely worth the read. Also, this chapter is quite lengthy, but I feel like that's a good thing, right? But enough rambling, enjoy the chapter four!**

* * *

The Latin's eyes shot open once again. Sleeping in economy class was more difficult than it appeared to be. He could feel his frustration start to build up. HE should be in first class. HE should be enjoying rest and relaxation. Not HER. It wasn't fair. There was no way he would be losing today. Alejandro definitely had his work cut out for him, but he knew he would need a bit of a challenge. Especially when it came to Gwen.

He really underestimated the goth. She seemed to have caught on to things rather quickly, and he couldn't stand it. Gwen has a weakness. She has to. Everyone has a weakness. And he would intend to find out what it was.

Once the Spaniard realized sleep would no longer be taking him tonight, he felt this would be the perfect time scope around the plane and see if there's anything, anything at all he could find to push him further ahead in this game.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but somehow he ended up right in front of the first class door. This could be his only chance. He poked his eye into the crack of the door, just barely able to see what Team Amazon was up to.

He first noticed Sierra, who had been clinging to Cody since the start of the game, was fast asleep next to a pair of Cody's shoes. Courtney and Heather were also fast asleep on what looked to be comfy recliners. Alejandro could just barely see Cody hiding away in the air ducts, trying his best to stay away from the purple haired loon. He continued to scan the room. 'Ah ha!', he thought to himself as he caught sight of Gwen, who had seemed to be the only other person wide awake. He could see her scribbling away in a small journal. Just barely, the Latin was able to make out the word 'Diary' printed on the cover. Jackpot. There had to be something in there that could expose a certain weakness. He had to get hold of that diary. And he would find a way. Oh yes, he would.

Gwen quietly shut her diary. Usually writing down her thoughts helped to maintain her sanity level, but not tonight. For the past three pages she went on and on about Duncan. She knew that couldn't be healthy, but that's all she could think about. Guilt began to over take her once again. This wasn't like the goth. She wasn't someone who would fall for a guy who's taken, but she couldn't control it. Everything about him was amazing. He's funny, attractive, and surprisingly rather intelligent. They also had quite a bit in common. She loved it, and that's why they slowly became best friends. But she soon felt that turn into more, and in a way it sucked. He had Courtney. He didn't need her. No matter what he said, there was no way he'd rather her over Courtney. He was probably just using her... Especially when he has someone like Courtney. Either way, it sucked that the punk backed out of the game. She wasn't ready to deal with certain people this season. People like Heather, Courtney, Alejandro...

Alejandro. God, something about that guy made her blood pressure sky rocket. She couldn't stand him. Who the hell does he think he is? He's way to cocky, and she hated it. Gwen was sure she wouldn't have any major rivals this season, but boy was she wrong. She might dislike Alejandro more than she does Heather. She was going to do whatever it takes to take him down.

The goth yawned, her eyes now heavily lidded. For now, she would try and get some sleep. After all, she'd need it for whatever death defying challenge Chris had planned for them.

* * *

Alejandro's eyes slowly opened, feeling the uncomforting effects from sleeping up right on the bench in economy class. He was even sure when he fell asleep, but somehow he did.

The Latin was snapped out of his thoughts once Owen's bloodcurdling screams were able to heard. "AH! I'm too young to die!" "Stop sweating, lunchbox. Air travel is like the fifteenth safest mode of transportation. Unless you're in a deathtrap.", the bookworm informed, trying his best to calm his rather large friend down. As if on cue, a boarded up hole in economy class was reopened, allowing the force of the wind to start and pull the two teams out of the plane. Noah's expression changed from calm, to panic in an instant. "This one for example!", Noah yelled, nervously. The contestants held on to anything they can grab for their lives.

"This is NOT the way Leshawna is leaving this wor- AH!" Leshawna cried out as she lost grip of her seat. Alejandro used this opportunity to swoop in and grab hold of the luscious wonder's hand, pulling her in close to his tanned body to avoid from her flying out of that plane. "Such beauty will not fall through giant airplane holes on my watch!". the Latin said, smoothly. Leshawna gushed over the Latin heartthrob. He was just too irresistible. Alejandro could see Harold's jealousy from the corner of his eye.

"This is your captain speaking! It's time for everyone to join me in the common area. And I mean everyone!" Chris spoke over the loud speaker.

* * *

The contestants began seating themselves at the tables in the common area. Gwen caught a glimpse of a certain Spaniard getting a little too comfortable with Bridgette. The goth sent a glare his way, but what she didn't expect was the wink he sent back to her. She couldn't stand that. Him trying to toy with her. It only made her dislike him much more. Their sadistic host snapped her right out of her thoughts.

"Okay, kiddies! Today's set of challenges will be taking place in... Japan!", in an instant, Chef was by Chris' side in what looked to be a samurai outfit.

"Gosh you guys, that's totally a Chinese outfit!", Harold blurted out. Chris raised his hand, insinuating for Harold to keep his mouth shut. "Thank you, Harold. Now remember, anyone who doesn't sing-" "You just, you'd really think you'd work harder to get it right.", Harold interfered once again. "Harold! ...Anyone who doesn't sing is immediately disqualified!"" Your cultural insensitivity is just, gosh! I mean, gosh!", Chris had had enough of Harold at this point. He gave Chef a certain devious look, and instant Chef was by the plane door, slicing it open with his samurai sword, causing all of the contestants to fly out one by one.

Oddly enough, once everyone landed, they were still alive, as they landed in a giant bowl of rice. Chris signaled the contestants to follow him to their next challenge area, where Chris would be standing next to a giant gong.

"Okay! Your first challenge will be inside a Japanese game show studio! Bow down, before... Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!", Harold and Tyler's faces lit up with excitement. "I LOVE Japanese game shows!" Tyler exclaimed as he high fived Harold. "My favorite is Human itchy my car go go, where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a-" "Giant shrimp fork!" Tyler finished Harold's sentence. They were both instantly cut off as Chris rang the gong. "Oh, look! My own personal geek gong!" Chris started. "Kay, I'm gonna need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls. Then, the teammates are gonna beat ya around the game board, scoring points by bouncing you off bumpers and posts. Most points, wins! And, I have a special local surprise for each of you to share your little ball shaped paradise with. So, teams, select a guy or gal." Chris said. "Victory?" "We choose Dj." Leshawna answered. "We do?" Dj sounded surprised. "Coolio." Chris started. "Here's your pinball buddy!" Chris finished as he held an adorable panda in his hands. "A panda? No! Remember when I crumpled that mummy puppy in Egypt?" Dj continued to ramble on about his animal curse, until the panda attack had cut him off. "Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot?", Chris asked. The team began to bicker, coming up with excuses to get out of this portion of the challenge. Until...

"I'll do it! For my team!", the Latin volunteered. "Wicked!" Chris started. "Incoming!" Chris finished as he threw the panda Alejandro's way. The Spaniard caught it with ease. "Well hello there handsome creature. May I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie?", the Spaniard asked as he began to calm the panda with soothing strokes to it's fur. The panda instantly melted into his arms, enjoying the attention it was receiving. Everyone gushed over Alejandro's connection with the panda. Gwen simply rolled her eyes. 'Even pandas fall for him.', she thought to herself.

"Team Amazon?" Chris said. "Gwen's face could use some remodeling.", Heather scowled. Gwen gave the queen bee a deadpanned look before responding. "Nice. I hate to tell you that we're one the same team! So you might wanna flip the 'witch switch' back to off." Gwen could feel her blood begin to boil. She really didn't want to deal with Heather today. Courtney decided to jump in. "Would you girls like some leadership? I'd be happy to choose-" "Stop bickering! I'll do it!", Team Amazon turned there head to Cody, silently thanking him for stepping up to the plate. "You might wanna bring a toothbrush, Cody. Because the beast you'll be sharing your space with is... Sierra!" Chris said, rather smug like. Sierra tackled Cody down in a flash with a fan-girl like shriek.

Everyone was set up in their pinballs as the challenge commenced. Contestants watched and waited at the bumpers as pin balls were being beaten around. Team Amazon pushed their bumpers into Cody and Sierra, making sure they stay in the game. Gwen glanced up at the score board, seeing as though her team was in last. She knew they had to come back from this. But before they could, Cody and Sierra had rolled right through the bumpers, ending with the last place score.

After a few moments came Dj, who sadly walked out of the ball with the unconscious panda in his arms.

Last came Alejandro, who seemed to be the only competitor still in great condition. Gwen scowled at the Latin. She was not losing today. Especially not to him.

"With a score of 462,000, Team I am Really, Really, Really, Really Hot takes the Super Human Mega Pinball Smash! And wins a leg up in the next Japanese challenge!" Chris exclaimed. Alejandro could feel Gwen's glare piercing into the back of his head, and he loved it. He felt victorious, and it was an amazing feeling.

Alejandro made his way over to the goth. "Well, it looks as thought someone will be sleeping in economy class tonight.", the Latin said with a smirk, to which Gwen rebutted. "Yeah, and I'm looking at that person. There's still another challenge left. Don't get too cocky, or it might just bite you in the ass.", and with that, Gwen made her way back to her team. Alejandro shot daggers to the goth. Oh, it was really on now.

* * *

Chris had gathered the competitors around, sitting them down to watch a Japanese TDA promo. For some reason it was dubbed even though it was in English.

"For the next part of the challenge, you'll be writing, directing, and producing your very own Japanese commercial! There's a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market! It's Chef's... Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tales. I call this, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tales, challenge... Of celebration fun.", the host finished as he sent a wink to the camera. "You said we were going to pay a real Tokyo add firm!" Chef growled. "Oops, I did, didn't I?" Chris started with a smirk on his face. "As props, you'll be allowed to use anything in the airplane's storage area! And since Team I am Really Smoking Hot ended with the highest score last challenge, they get first pick. Then goes Team Victory, then goes Team Amazon.", Chris finished. Gwen could feel herself start to panic. There was no way they could win, not if Alejandro's team got a hold of all the props.

As Team Amazon made their way to what was left of the props, they felt their frustration start to build.

"Ah! How are we supposed to work with like five items!", the CIT yelled in frustration. The team began to give their ideas, but none they could agree on. The bickering started up once more as it did this morning in first class. Their team couldn't get along for longer than five minutes. The three ladies stormed off in each direction, leaving Cody and Sierra to fend for themselves. "Well... I guess it's just you and me...", Cody said with a nervous tone. Sierra couldn't be happier at the moment.

* * *

Chris has played both Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot and Team Victory's commercial. They may not have been the best, but at least they had a commercial to provide. Gwen's stomach turned in knots.

"Next up, the Amazons!", Chris announced. "...Ugh this is humiliating...", the goth said. "What do we tell him?", Heather whispered to her teammates. Both Gwen and Heather shot a glare Courtney's way. "...Chris, as the leader of Team Amazon, it falls to me to tell you that our team didn't-" "Come up with an amazing title for our awesome commercial!" Cody interrupted. The girl's eyes widened with a gasp. "We have a commercial?", Gwen asked with Genuine curiosity. "Let's just call it... 'Huh?'" Cody finished, before they rolled the film... Before realizing how much more humiliating having THIS as their commercial was...

Everyone gave a deadpanned stare at the screen. Mouths gaping open. "Oookay... Well, Chef?" Chris said. "... Chris, I think I gotta go with team Amazon!" Chef declared. Team Amazon jumped up in surprise. "I don't know, I just love exploding donuts.", Chef finished. Alejandro's eyes widened. How could they have lost again?! He felt his rage begin to build. He needed to take Gwen down. Fast.

The Latin quietly made his way to first class while Team Amazon continued to celebrate their victory. He scoped the room. That diary had to be somewhere.

His eyes finally landed on the book, lighting up like a kid opening presents on Christmas. As he was about to take off, he felt a small hand grab hold of his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

 **OOOOO CLIFF HANGER! Not a huge one, but still a cliff hanger. One thing I want to state before ending the chapter. Once I finish chapter five of this story, "Who Can I Trust Anymore" will officially be taken down so there won't be any confusion. I feel like this story won't get the right publicity with the original story still lingering around this site. So, sorry to any of you who enjoyed the original more. The only reason it's still up is to use as a reference when writing each chapter, and I only got up to chapter five in the original, so that's why it'll be taken down then. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please favorite/follow and review! It really gives me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you for everyone's support so far! I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at it with another chapter! I've just been in such the writing mood lately, and I love it. Anyways, please enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?", the Latin slowly turned his head to see the raven haired queen bee. He had to think, and fast.

"Oh, hola mi bonita. I happened to be walking through the common area when I seemed to have stumbled upon this. I saw one of your team members... I presume her name is Gwen, writing in this about a day ago. It seemed rather important, so I'd thought I come and put it back in it's rightful place in first class, since you ladies had such a wondrous victory.", the Spaniard lied through his teeth, as he set the book down where he had found it. He began to scurry off before Heather could even get a word in, feeling her the suspicion in her eyes burn into the back of his head. He was THIS close. He would need to find another time when he was sure of no one being around. He could do this. He knew he could.

* * *

Another sleepless night. He couldn't take anymore of this. If it wasn't bad enough, Owen couldn't seem to control his snoring, causing the Latin to be up through all hours of the night.

"Aaaaand, how's everyone back here?", Alejandro snapped straight out of his thoughts to see their sadist of a host. Before anyone could respond, Chris spoke up once more. "That is what I would ask if I cared.", Chris began to stroll through the aisle. "Coming through, make way.", he said, arrogance evident in his voice. "Where are you taking us next? Can it PLEASE be some place where there's no pinball of any kind?", Leshawna snorted, rolling her eyes. "Or pandas...", Dj continued. "Or candy fish tales.", Noah finished. At the sound of 'candy', Owen sprung up from his slumber. "Huh? What?! Fish Tales?! Where?!", the big guy asked like an overly excited child.

"Our next destination is... Everything you just asked for!", the two teams sighed with a groan. The plane suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. Chef's voice was able to be heard over the intercom, warning the teams to get to a seat quickly. The contestants secured their seat belts, but even those couldn't save them from possible death.

The plane finally came to a rough stop. Some of the contestants could feel themselves holding back from hurling. Chris had opened the plane door, indicating for everyone to step out. No one seemed to comprehend how far the fall was until they had already hit concrete. The Latin hit the ground with a hard slam. Before he could situate himself, he was hit back down to the cold concrete platform as a certain goth had fallen on top of him, Gwen not even acquiring a scratch. The goth chuckled. "Thanks for the soft landing, Al.", she teased, as she stood herself up off of him before making her way back to her team. Alejandro could feel his eye twitch at the mere sound of that nickname. He shot daggers in her direction.

"Welcome, to the Yukon! Ahaha!", Chris snickered, satisfied with his choice of destination. Any sight of living form seemed to have been completely frozen on contact because of the below freezing air.

The contestants hugged themselves in an attempt to keep any portion of heat they had retain in their body. Chris' big fluffy coat didn't seem to go unnoticed by the ravened-haired queen bee. "Um, hello! Where are our jackets?!", she asked. Chris put his hands up in defense. "Relax, I've ordered coats for everyone.", the contestants instantly perked up. "They won't be ready for weeks but, as soon as they arrive I'll be sure to hand them out.", he finished, causing the contestants to groan at their false sense of hope. The CIT spoke up with a shiver. Maybe we should... h-huddle for warmth?".

At that moment, Alejandro was practically attacked by the ladies of the game as they clung to him in an instant. The Latin peeked over the swarm of ladies to see a lone, freezing Bridgette. The surfers eyes glanced his way, catching a glimpse of his award winning smile he sent her way. She immediately shot her head up, and couldn't help but to smile right back at him. What was wrong with her? Why was she almost coming off as 'easy'? This wasn't like her, and she knew that for a fact. At moments like these, she really wished Geoff could just be by her side to put her in her right mind...

* * *

Chris gathered the three teams around an icy lake. "Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen Tundra used to be easy... back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming-", their host was cut off by the big guy's uncontrollable bowels. Chris pointed in his direction with a smirk. "... And Owen, Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting. By which I mean... deadly!", Izzy immediately sprung up in excitement. "Ah ha! Yay!" "Today's challenge is called... 'Total Drama the Icicle'!", the host said in a mocking tone. "Teams must make their way across this watery casm jumping from ice flow, to ice flow. First team member across, must make their way to the dog sleds on the far shore and become... the dog! Pulling a sled all the way to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team along the way at mark meeting points. Sleds are first come first serve, so move fast. Don't worry, if you fall into the water we're legally required to save you. So, we have two divers down stream ready to pull you out.", the host said as he pointed to the already frozen divers.

"What is the reward for this challenge?", Heather asked with a harsh tone. Chris smirked. "... Did I say reward?" He asked in a rather mocking tone, not to Heather's liking. "We have already had three eliminations. We're overdue!" She yelled. "It's gotta be a reward. There aren't enough us for Chris to cut in every episode." Noah interjected. "Yeah... but... we found teams try harder during elimination challenges. So, this year, there's no set routine. Every challenge could end in elimination!", Chris finished with a smirk. The competitors could be heard bickering and complaining about the situation. "That's the spirit!", Chris yelled. "On your mark... get set... GO!" Chris said, as Chef came by him and blew into what sounded to be like a moose horn.

Like wolves to it's prey, the teams all sprinted to icy lake. Push, pulling, and grabbing each other to get ahead.

Gwen took her first leap, just barely landing on the slab of ice. She was hoping this wouldn't be as hard as it looks, but boy was she wrong. This was a hell of a lot harder than she had anticipated. The goth could see Alejandro breezing right through this portion of the challenge. It made her blood boil. Why did he have to be so good at everything?

Gwen took another far jump, surprising herself by landing in the middle of the block of ice. "Wow! So far so-", her confidence was cut short once she felt the cracking of the ice below her feet. She began to panic, holding onto the now split ice block. Her scream didn't go unnoticed by a certain Spaniard. He turned his head, eyes wide at seeing the situation she was in. At that moment, he wasn't sure what he should do. Of course he wanted to win, but he was not the type of man to let a woman freeze to death.

Before he could even make a decision, Cody was already at her aid. Alejandro felt a wave of relief come over him. As much as he disliked the goth, he wouldn't wish death upon her over a game. He wouldn't wish that on anybody.

Alejandro was able to spot the green eyed surfer, watching her nervous movements on the ice. He leaped by her side in a flash. This action caused the block of ice to wobble back and forth. Bridgette now sliding nearly into the water. In one swift motion, that Latin got a tight grip on the wrist of the surfer. Bridgette eyed him with a very greatful look. "Woah! Thanks!", she started, a small smile appearing on her face as she rubbed her wrist. "You know we're on different teams, right?", She asked. "My mother raised a gentlemen. Teams are irrelevant.", Alejandro stated before jumping to the rather far ice block. He extended his hand outwards, trying to get every bit of her to trust him. He could see the fear plastered on her face.

"It's too far!", she yelled with a nervous tone. Alejandro gave her a reassuring look. "You can do it! Just, jump!" Before he knew it, the surfer had slammed into him, causing the two to fall on top of one another. It wasn't exactly clear to Bridgette what had just happened until she realized her lips were planted on a certain Latin's. Her eyes went wide as she quickly lifted her lips off of his. "Uh... thank you for... catching me!", she said with a nervous tone. The Latin rebutted. "Mmm, thank YOU for kissing me.", immediately Bridgette lifted herself off of him. "That was an accident!", she responded. "One man's accident, is another man's treasure.", the Latin said, motioning his hand over his heart. Bridgette could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "I kinda have a boyfriend..." She said, not sounding very sure of herself. "You have a boyfriend? Or you... uh... kinda have a boyfriend?", Alejandro asked with a chuckle. "I... kinda... I have... a kind of... boyfriend! ... Kinda...", she felt herself getting flustered. In a way, she wanted to tell him how much she loves Geoff, and how much he means to her. But on the other side of things, she didn't want to tell him how committed she was to Geoff... A small part of her wanted him to get the idea that she was single. She could feel herself falling for the Spaniard, and she both hated it and loved it at the same time.

As Bridgette was about to continue forward alone, she felt herself being lifted up bridal by the Latin. She couldn't contain the smile that wanted to show on her face. Until she had a slight moment of clarity. "Wait! Are you trying to form a secret alliance with me?", Bridgette asked, a slight edge to her voice. The Latin scoffed. "Oh, Bridgette. To me, this is so much more than a game.", he replied, gently gripping her shoulders, pulling her in close. Bridgette completely melted. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

Gwen felt as though she had been walking for hours. She felt her body begin to shake uncontrollably once again, her body trying to gain some kind of warmth.

She finally reached one of the meeting points, feeling a bit more relaxed knowing that her struggle of trudging through the icy snow was over. She faintly saw two figures in her line vision, having a hard time making out their faces. But once her eyes adjusted, she began to feel her anger rise along with her boiling blood. She was definitely no longer cold. The Latin seemed to be working with the goth's surfer best friend. And there was nothing she could do in that moment, as they were far in the distance. She warned him. She warned him to stay away from her. And now she would have to make him pay for it. She wasn't sure how, but she would make him pay.

"Look, a meeting point. Let's wait here.", the Latin suggested. Bridgette him nervously. "I should... keep going to the finish line.", the surfer replied, her hand nervously rubbing up and down her arm. She didn't want to cause another loss for their team, but she also didn't want to leave... She hated this. Why does he have to be hitting on HER? This would be a lot simpler had she been single... "Our teams will find us here. Save your strength. Cold? Take my shirt?", and in one swift motion, the Latin slipped his shirt off, handing it to Bridgette. The surfer gasped and gushed over his very much toned body. God, what was wrong with her? "I can't freeze. My Latin blood won't allow it.", Alejandro started. "And if you get sick and your team votes you off, I won't get to know you better. Which would make me very... VERY sad.", he finished, wrapping his arm around her petite waist and pulling her in close. "I don't to make anyone... Sad.", Bridgette said, trying her best to direct her eyes in any other direction.

They could now see a sled riding toward their direction in the distance. "Well, looks like this is my ride. But I can't leave you here all alone!", the Latin started. "Go on. I'll race you to the finish.", she said as she handed his shirt back to him. Alejandro smirked. "I think we've got enough time for one more... accident.", he suggested, referring to their accidental kiss from earlier. She averted her eyes nervously until she could see the Latin lean in. She followed his lead. Right as their lips were about to touch, Bridgetter could feel her mouth and tongue connect to the icy pole, her tongue now frozen there. She watched from the corner of her eye as Alejandro rode to victory with his team. She felt her heart sink. 'He lied to me...', she thought to herself. Her heart was broken. She fell for this guys trick... and now she was sure her relationship would be in jeopardy. She knew Geoff was watching this from the aftermath show... She wouldn't be ready to face him. She was also sure she'd be going home tonight. She could feel the tears begin to run down her face, he tongue still frozen to the pole.

Team Amazon passed by the meeting point, seeing Bridgette stuck in place there. Gwen's eyes widened. This had to be Alejandro's doing. She was sure of it. Her anger began to rise as she urged Courtney to go faster, seeing as they were in last right behind Alejandro's team.

They passed Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, as they saw Tyler having a bit of trouble with his cleets.

But they were pushed out of second place as fast as they were in it. The Latin's team rammed into Team Amazon's sled, causing them to to veer off the the sidelines and their team came up short.

"Last place?! I can't believe I did all that work for nothing!" Heather yelled in frustration. Courtney, who had been doing most of the work by pulling the sled, was not very happy with the queen bee's remark. "Actually, Team Victory crossed the finish line without Bridgette, sooooo... they come in last." Chris informed them. Team Amazon let out a sigh of relief. "Which means Team Amazon is in second place and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Crazy Hot takes first!" Chris yelled. Team Victory groaned in frustration. The goth knew who'd be going home tonight. And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Gwen lounged on the seat in economy class, her diary in her lap as she began writing away. She could see the queen bee walking in her direction from the corner of her eye.

"Listen, not that I care or anything. But I did see Alejandro in possession of that earlier today.", Heather stated, pointing her index finger to the goth's diary. Gwen's eyes widened. "What?" "He said he found it for you or something, but I'm not dumb. I know his game way to well, because I've played the way he does. But I just thought you should know. We all need to keep an eye on him, as he's probably trying to sabotage any chance of us winning. So, for now, we have to get along. Okay?", Heather finished, extending her hand in an offer to the agreement. The goth smirked, surprised by the raven-haired teen's actions. Gwen connected hands with Heather. "Deal."

And it was at that moment, an idea popped into Gwen's head. She smirked as she turned to a blank page in her diary and began writing away.

"Two can play at this game."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Now, time to take down the original story. Please favorite/follow and review as it does give me the motivation to keep at it with the quick updates! I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six! A lot of things with Heather might be replaced and slightly modified with Gwen. I'll try my best to keep it original. But anyway, enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

Alejandro basked in the glory of first class. He knew winning was great, but he didn't think it would be this amazing. This is the luxury ride him and his team have been waiting for. If only they could keep this up. It was a long shot, but he loved a challenge.

The Latin grabbed a handful of food, making his way towards the door. This didn't go unnoticed by Noah, as he immediately perked up. "And where do you think you're going with all of our food?", the bookworm asked suscpiciously. Alejandro kept calm, as he gave him a response. "Just sharing some of our winnings with the teams back in economy. I could they are feeling rather run down, and it wouldn't be a fair battle today if they are low on energy, no?" Noah eyed him up, before a smirk flourished on his face. "Trying to gain the other teams trust. I like it. But don't make too much of a habit of this, Al.", the braniac finished before going back to one of his books. The Latin sighed in relief as he took off.

Alejandro peeked his head in economy class, seeing each team doing their own thing. What seemed to catch his eye was a certain goth, who had been writing in that diary of hers. He needed to get his hands on it, and fast.

"Ladies, I took the liberty of smuggling a few things out of first class.", Alejandro said, as he handed the food to Leshawna and Lindsay. "I better not. I might break ou- Is that a snuffer's bar?! EEE!", the ditzy blonde squealed as she scarfed the chocolate bar down in one whole bite, causing the Latin to smirk.

"And I smuggled THIS one out. Just for you.", the Spaniard exclaimed as he handed what seemed to be a small box of chocolates to the goth. Gwen eyes shot up from her journal to Alejandro in one quick motion. Keeping a suspicious stare on him. "... Why?", she asked with a nervous tone. "I just thought I would be the gentleman that I was raised to be.", he replied, his hand resting over top of hers. Gwen slowly slid her hand from under his, rising from her seat. "Like I need your hand outs. You're in first class one night and you already think everyone's a charity case. But my team will be back up there. Just you wait.", the goth stormed off in the opposite direction. The diary she had left behind didn't go unnoticed by the Latin. He silently swiped it from his seat, just barely being able to fit it in his back pocket. 'Finally', he thought to himself. He would be able to sneak a peak in this later on in first class, as he was confident his team would have the upper hand today.

* * *

Chris gathered the contestants, seating them all in what seemed to be a raft. "Take a seat, grab a handle and I'll tell you where we're going!", he started. "Why are you wearing a life jacket?", the braniac questioned. "Because there's thirteen of you, but only one valuable me. HIT IT CHEF!", and before they knew it, their began to plummet thousands of feet out of the plane. The contestants could be heard screaming and panicking until the raft had hit water.

"Welcome to... New York City!", Chris announced. The competitors continued to look around their destination in awe. This, so far, had to be the best destination since the start of the season. Lindsay could feel herself nearly about to pass out from excitement at all the different shops and locations. "Your first challenge is a carriage race to central park. Which I like to call... 'Liberty or Death'.", Chris started. "Oh I've always DREAMED of riding a horse drawn carriage!" Owen exclaimed proudly. The CIT then interrupted. "Don't even THINK about making me the horse... Heather!", she finished, as she could be seen shooting a glare to the raven-haired queen bee.

"Slow down conclusion jumpers. It's a BABY carriage race.", Chris jumped in. Leshawna glanced around the area. "So where are the carriages?", "Yeah. Hope you brought your climbing gloves.", their sadistic host pointed his finger to the statue of liberty, where their carriages were able to be seen just barely hanging to the crown. The competitors stared on, mouths gaping open as they all silently said their prayers. Chris clapped his hands together in excitement. "Okay! Less chatter more splatter! Err... Climbing... More climbing. We'll leave the splatter to fate. Anywho... Once you reach Lady Liberty's crown, pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once everybody's up, your team grabs the correct carriage off the spike, races back down to your boat, and follows the posts to your next exciting destination. Central Park!", once Chris was finished, Lindsay spoke up. "Um... So... When do we go shopping?", "You don't.", Chris replied. The blonde's screams were able to be heard all throughout New York City.

* * *

A whistle was blown, indicating the commence of the challenge. Gwen shifted her gaze at certain Latin, who climbed up the ropes with ease. What else was new?

Cody spoke up. "Why I don't I go first, and make sure it's safe for you ladies?", the CIT gently stopped him in his tracks. "I know exactly how we should climb!", she said with a smile. "You're going to suggest we balet again, are you? Because that worked SO well in Egypt.", the goth interrupted. Gwen didn't mean to come off so harsh, but that method cause them to come dead last in that challenge. She really didn't want to spend another night in economy. Courtney was at a loss for words. "But... No... I... Nevermind." That was the first time Gwen was able to silence the CIT herself. She had to admit, she didn't hate Courtney. But the whole situation and her friendship with Duncan sucked. She wished Courtney wouldn't be so unreasonable sometimes. But in a way, she also couldn't blame her.

"I think Sierra should decide!", Heather spoke up. The purple-haired teen look pleasantly surprised. "Really? O-M-G. I thought I knew everything about everyone on this show! You're really nice Heather!", Gwen could feel herself inwardly facepalming as she hoped poor Sierra really wasn't falling for this. For a girl who was as big of a fan of Total Drama, she should know how the queen bee worked by now.

Team Amazon began climbing, Heather could be heard in her struggles below the goth and CIT. "No way am I losing this challenge!", her voice bellowed.

* * *

"It's been twenty-five blister busting minutes, and NOTHING! You guys are bumming me out!", their host could be heard from the Crown of the Statue of Liberty. Gwen could feel herself getting frustrated. This challenge was absolutely ridiculous.

Before could think anymore, she noticed Alejandro above her, speaking with Sierra. "Oh, hell no.", the goth thought as she sped up her climbing process to catch up to the Latin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", she asked, catching the Spaniard off guard. "What ever do you mean?", he asked, a smug look present on his features. Gwen's anger rose once again. He knew exactly how to get under her skin. She swung herself over and held on to his rope, making sure no one else was in an ear shot. "Listen. I'm warning you. Stop messing with my team, and stop messing with me. Got it?", she said, with a rather menacing tone, to which the Latin rebutted. "Oh, but I just love messing with you.", he replied in a low seductive tone. The goth glared at him once more. "I mean it, Al. Watch yourself.", the goth let his rope go as she continued the challenge. All small smile appeared on the Latin's face as he watched the goth climb her way up to the crown with her team. She was going down. And he was gonna make sure of it.

Once most of the teams has finally reached the top, they would be seen pulling up remaing competitors from their team.

"Ugh! Lets goooo! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!", their host whined as the teams continued on with their struggles. Team Amazon finally got their crazy purple haired team member to the top of the crown. Gwen began to feel more hopeful of how this challenge would go, as they were now in the lead. "I'll get the carriage!", Heather started. "Which is something only a valuable teammate would do!", she finished as she took off, slowly maneuvering herself on the steep and rather thing portion of the crown. The purple-haired teen also took off in the opposite direction to where their sadistic host was.

"Hey Chris, know what? I own every one of your TV appearances on DVD. Even your cooking show! 'Keep it Plain, With Chris McLean'. Your recipe for white rice is soooo great. It's totally unfair you got cancelled after one episode!", Sierra said, loud enough for the rest of the competitors to hear. A loud wave of laughter could be heard from all except the goth, who noticed Alejandro's rather satisfied grin that had been plastered on his face. He knew what he was doing. Chris definitely wouldn't take it easy on their team if Sierra kept spouting off like that. She couldn't wait until her plan would come into play. Oh how she couldn't wait.

"Ta da! Like I said, valuable!", Heather said as she quickly made her way back to the team. "Team Amazon takes the lead!", their host informed them. The CIT's face contorted in confusion. "How do we get back down?", she asked. "Fireman's pole, anyone?", Chris replied as his hand gestured to what seemed to be a hole with a fireman's pole that made it's way all the way back down to the very bottom. "It's only a thirty story drop!", he continued.

Gwen's team looked down in horror, eyes wide with fear. "Uh, ladies first.", Cody said nervously. Sierra and Courtney looked absolutely horrified. The goth sighed, she knew she had to be tough. "Well someone's gotta do it! Here goes...", she said, as she began sliding down the pole at rapid speed. Her screams could be heard all the way down, along with a loud crash as her team cringed. "I'm okay!", her voice was just barely able to squeak out. Her team followed, their screams just as loud.

The team rushed their way to the boats, not seeing anyone following behind. They were so far ahead. It made Gwen fill with relief.

Courtney took over the wheel, starting the boat's motor as they sped off. Gwen turned her head to see Cody had fallen out at the start of the race. The team began to scream to Courtney to turn around, but it was no use with how loud the motor was. She couldn't hear a word they were saying. It took her a good five minutes before she realized they were missing a team member, causing them to make a complete U-Turn.

"Great! From first place to last! Nice going Courtney!", Heather let out a frustrated yell. "What?", the CIT replied, as she still wasn't able to hear quite clearly. Sierra grabbed hold of Courtney, as they followed behind the two other boats in the sewers, as that was the only way to get to the park.

Just moments after heading into the sewers, a loud growl filled the room. "Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like a-", Tyler was sorely interrupted as a massive alligator jumped in the direction of Alejandro's boat. His team's eyes wide with fear.

Team Amazon used the alligator as leverage to try and catch up with the rest of the competitors, the alligator keeping them in full sight as it chased them through the mucky sewers.

The first two teams made it out in one piece. Alejandro took notice to the no sighting of Team Amazon. "Where's Gwen's boat?", he asked, for some reason feeling a bit concerned. Like he said before, he wouldn't wish death upon her or anyway just to win a game.

Moments later, the alligator was shown stuck in the opening of the sewers, as it spat out the Amazon's boat, putting them in close proximaty with the rest of the teams. They finally made it to the end of the first part of the challenge. "'Woah, nasty!", Chris started. "That's the kind of stink that never comes out.", he continued as he pointed towards Chef. "Make the gator sign a waver so we can show it on TV.", he instructed, Chef now throwing on his diving cap as he swam towards the alligator.

"Chris, you are such a brilliant commander. That's why you always stood out in your boy band!", Sierra began to spout off once again. Gwen's eyes widened. Damn it. She knew Sierra wasn't going to be his favorite contestant for much longer. She hated Alejandro. Even with a girl as crazy as Sierra, he was able to get inside anyone's head. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah... Chris was in a boy band?", Owen asked out of curiosity. Chris quickly tried to divert the subject. "Moving on!", "Back in the eighties he was... 'Making trouble was easy to do. But making you love me is painful!'", Sierra continued on as she sang happily to the songs lyrics. The competitors all burst out into laughter once again.

"I really admire the way you never let mockery get to you. I'll have to include that in your obituary. I already have a draft, wanna hear? 'Chris McLean was born in 1978-", "That is it! Zip it! Permanatly! Gah!", their host interrupted he was promptly yelled at the purple haired teen. Uh oh. Gwen knew this wasn't good. She could have been his favorite all season until a certain Latin caused her to throw it all way. She could see the, yet again, satisfied look on Alejandro's face. 'Damn it, Al.', she thought in frustration.

"Alright, focus people! Welcome to the second half of the challenge. Bobbing for big apples in NYC." Chris started. "Here's how it's gonna go down. Teams must push their carriages along one of the three paths to Central Park's fable turle pond. There, one member of each team will bob for some very special apples, using only their mouths. No hands.", Chris continued. "Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into their carriages, and race to the finish line in the heart of central park. And what's a baby carriage, without a baby?", he asked. Owen excitedly shot his hand up. "Ooo, Ooo! A shopping cart!", the big guy replied. "It was a rheutorical question.", Chris said. Sierra attempted to speak up once more. "Oh, Chris. That is so-", "ZIP IT!", their host screamed as he cut the obsessed teen off. The goth stole another glance at Alejandro, who sent a wink her way. She shot daggers back. He definitely wasn't getting away with this.

"One member of each team must ride in their carriage and stay their all the way to the finish line.", he continued. Each team decided on their 'baby'. "Victory got here first, so they get the shortest path to the pond. Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot gets the longest path on the left, and Team Amazon gets the longest path on the right. Now move it! We only have permanents to corner of this section of the park for another hour.", Chris finished. And with that, the teams took off.

* * *

The teams finally reached Central Park, where Chris was waiting a pond that was filled with what seemed to be giant apples.

"The other teams are here too? I thought we got the shortest path?!", Leshawna complained, noticing they all got there in the same time span. "Maybe, but your dancing took the longest to recover from!", the ditzy blonde answered. "And look at the size of them apples!", Dj interjected. Chris spoke up. "Remember, no hands!", he smirked.

Tyler stood proudly. "I've totally got this, guys!" He made his way over to the pond attempting to dive in, but instead landing on it as if it were frozen, smashing his midsection off the water, now sinking like stone.

Team Victory chose Dj as their diver, while the Amazon's continue to bicker over who goes in.

"My perfect ballet closed the gap! So someone dive in before we lose the advantage!", the CIT stated. "Ooo! Last year I broke my leg at the egg and spoon race at the Chris McLean fan club picnic!", Sierra started, until the goth interfered. "Hold up. There's a Chris McLean fan club picnic?", she asked, genuiely curious of how such a thing should exist. Sierra spoke up once more. "It's awesome! There were like six of us! Anyway, I had to stay off it for over a month and I took this seal training course online.", she continued, as she began to mimic the noise of seals. "Handy, huh?", she finished. "I repeat, DIVE IN!", Courtney ceased Sierras talking as she yelled in frustration.

Gwen hadn't even noticed she was standing next to a certain Latin until he had spoken up. He smirked at her seductively. "Central park is so romantic, don't find?" Gwen glared at him as she responded. "Cut the crap, Al. I told you from day one to back off of my team and me.", the goth said with venom in her voice. Alejandro leaned in close. "My wish, doesn't involve backing off.", he whispered. Gwen's eyes widened. She knew what he was doing. Why did he keep trying? "Why don't you stick with your team, and focus on the game like a team player. Comprendo?", Gwen said. The Latin took hold of her hand, still leaning close in to the goth. "You're sexy when you try to be tough, you know that?". Gwen's response was a menacing glare she sent to the Latin. His eye's widened as he spoke up once more. "I'm going!", he said as he through his hands up in defense and walked back toward his team. Gwen looked at Noah, who was fast asleep in the carriage. And that's when an idea popped in her head.

She grabbed Team Victory's carriage, pushing to where there was a similiar looking carriage nearby. She grabbed that carriage and replaced with Victory's. She wasn't one to play dirty, but when it came to Alejandro, she would do anything to mess with him.

She played it casual as her and her team continued to cheer on Sierra. "Go, Sierra!", Gwen yelled with enthusiasm. "Hurry!", the CIT yelled. "You are so weird!", Cody chimed in. Gwen couldn't help but giggle at the poor boy.

Gwen could see Alejandro and his team take off with their, what now was, an empty cart. The Amazon's now following behind them.

* * *

Alejandro's team arrived at Central park first, feeling great about their. He lifted up the apple to get Noah until he noticed it wasn't Noah in there... He eyes widened as he saw a small baby peek it's head out. Izzy gasped. "Noah regressed into a baby!", she said. Tyler spoke up. "Wait... this isn't our carriage!" "No Noah, means no first place!", Chris informed them. "We have to go back!", the Latin spoke in a panic.

Alejandro sprinted his way back to Noah. Grabbing the carriage and returning the baby, now trying his best to make it back in time to be first.

The Amazon's made it their first, now rejoicing in victory. Followed by Team Victory and Team Chris is, Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. Alejandro yelled in frustration. "What?! We lost?!" "And the winner of the New York challenge is, Team... Amazon!", Chris yelled. Gwen and the rest of her team began to cheer as they new and nice first class slepe was awaiting them. The goth turned her attention to Alejandro, who was now seething in rage as he realized who had been the one to make the switch of carriages. She gave him that, 'do not mess with me', look. His rage began to build, along with a little bit of praise to the goth for being so cunning.

"Team Chris is, Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, you're facing elimination for the first time. But you won't have to go through with it, because this is really a reward challenge! Siiike!", Chris said with enthusiasm. Gwen growled in frustration as the Latin's team cheered. Anytime she thought she had the upper hand, she really didn't. She watched as Alejandro blew a kiss her way. She growled once more.

* * *

Alejandro sat in economy, now taking out the goth's diary and getting ready to read the dirt he would have on her. He opened to the middle of the book, skimming through the pages until his eyes widened.

 _'Alejandro. Wow, what a guy. It's too bad about what I'm gonna do to him. I told him he would get it if he kept screwing with my team, and now, he's gonna. He might as well just get himself voted off as that would be better than facing me. Too bad, I guess.'_

Get him? What did she mean by that? He continued to think with a horrified look on his face as Gwen could be seen watching through the window of the door to economy. She smirked deviously. Of course that wasn't her real diary. She let him take it. She was going to mess with his head so bad tomorrow, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing! See you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took longer than expected! I have carpel tunnel or arthritis or something in my wrist and it's very hard to write for a long period of time. But anyway, please enjoy chapter seven!**

* * *

The Latin reread that certain page multiple times, hoping he had read wrong. Unfortunately, he hadn't. What did she mean by 'get him'? He didn't even want to go in and read the rest. Why did he feel anxious and nervous? Certainly that goth girl couldn't come up with some type of diabolical plan... Could she? He hated how worked up this was getting him.

He then felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and screamed in terror as he tried to calm himself down from seeing the one person he was horrified to see right now. "Oh, what's the matter, Al? What's got you so worked up?", the goth asked, fake sincerity in her voice. Alejandro brushed himself off as he tried to play it casual. "Oh, nothing to worry about. Just a bad dream, is all. Well I'm going to go head back to my team.", the Latin said as he tried to hurry away from the area, but was stopped by a small petite hand that wrapped around his wrist. "Okay, well, I guess I'll 'get you'- I mean, 'catch you' later.", Gwen said with a smirk as she was about to make her way back to first class, until their host was able to be heard over the intercom.

"In preparation for landing, please unbuckle your seatbelts and head to the cargo hold.", Chris said, laughter following. The contestants knew that couldn't be good.

Everyone made their way to the area, standing in a tightly packed group as they waited for instructions. The wait was cut short as they felt the floor to the plane ripped from under their feet, now plummeting thousands of feet to wherever their destination was. Once they finally landed, the landing was surprisingly soft as they fell into what felt like a cold fluffy pillow. The negative temperatures similiar to when they competed at the Yukon.

Alejandro stood up, brushing the snow off of his tanned body. His eyes directed upwards as he noticed the lucious Leshawna about to take a hard fall. He extended his arms out, and the next thing he knew he was back down in the snow, Leshawna not seated on top of him. She looked down with a smile. "Thanks Alejandro.", she said in a seductive like manner, the Latin's body now writhing in pain as he responded with a weak voice. "No problem." The goth fell not far from the pair, as she saw the Latin pick himself up from the snow. She waited until she saw his eyes look her way. She cocked her head with that devious smile of hers, and waved to him. His eyes widened in fear. What could she be planning? It can't be that bad. Gwen was one of the nicer people on the show. She wouldn't actually hurt him or anything... right?

Their host could be making his way down to the contestants with an almost jet like pack strapped to his body. "Guten Tag und herzlich willkommen in Deutschland. Aka Germany.", Chris whispered. Before they could speak, they all took notice of the mountain that began to shake. "We're in avalanche territory, so... You might want to keep it down.", he continued. Lindsay threw her hands to the side of her head in excitment. "'What?! There's a sale at the Cacky Barn?! AH!", her voice bellowed threw the area as the mountain began to shake once again. Tyler and Cody slapped their hands over her mouth. Chris continued on with his whispering. "Welcome to today's musical challenge. Avoid the 'songalanche'. To avoid the potentially fatal tumble down the mountain and a sucktacular climb back up, you better keep the singing nice and not loud.", their host finished.

As the song commenced, Gwen could see a certain Latin getting a little to personal with another one of her best friends Leshawna. She clenched her teeth, trying to keep herself together. She couldn't let him screw Leshawna out of the game like he did Bridgette. She would do everything in her power to stop this guy.

Once the song was done, Tyler could be heard yelling at the top of his little lungs as his girlfriend, Lindsay, finally remembered who he was. "You remember me? Ha! She remembers me!", the jock started before his voice bellowed once more. "YEEEEEEEEESS", he jumped up with pure excitment, until the avalanche began. Snow and parts of the mountain now tumbling in the competitors' direction, as everone was now covered in snow. Their host could be heard chuckling from above. "Hahaha, awesome!", he yelled with excitement.

Gwen picked herself up as she realized she had landed right in front of the Spaniard. As soon as he took notice, he screamed once again. She tried to fake her sincerity once more. "Oh, are you okay, Al? God, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?", she started. Alejandro stared at her wide eyed. Why did she have to toy with him like this? He wished that whatever she was going to do, she would just do already. He had to keep his cool, time for him to play this game as well. He leaned in close, his hand tucking her hair behind her ear as her eyes now went wide. "Of course not. Just as I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, mi angel. I would do anything to make sure you're safe.", the Latin stated smoothly. "I... Well... Shut up.", was all she could manage to make out. She wasn't falling for this guy. She couldn't be. She just didn't know what to say in these type of situations. She picked herself up, and made her way back to her team.

* * *

The teams finally made their way up the mountain, Owen, surprisingly, was the first to arrive, as noticed a certain smell. "I smell... Fooooood.", the big guy said dreamily. As he arrived to the top, he saw a pile of what looked to be raw meat, and immediately started chowing down.

"Easy tiger.", Chris started. "Don't think of this as raw meat. Think of it as raw building materials. Over fifteen hundred species of sausage called Germany home. Hence the theme of our most efficient challegne yet!", he continued. Chef now sprung out of the meat, his voice bellowing through the area. "Shut up and stuff it!", he yelled with a German accent. Chris continued on. "Donca, Chef. Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder." Gwen thought to herself for a moment. Grinder? Like the one that Heather had booting out of the plane the other day? Damn it. The goth knew that had to be used for something. "Push it down, and grind the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing. All without losing a finger or toe.", Owen cut the host off. "What about thumbs? Are they cool?", he asked. "I'm sorry... sausages? This is the most disgusting challenge yet!", Heather complained. "Count yourselves lucky you're not making hot dogs. No beaks, hooves, or butts in this meat pile. You'll have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage. Which will be a lot harder to ride down the hill. Of course, if you had a shiny new electric meat grinder, just plug her in to our portable generator and vual la! Sausage stuffed in seconds!", Oh. Hell. No. Courtney's voice raised in anger. "Uh! I new we should have tackled you when you threw our grinder out!", "You didn't disagree at the time!", Heather rebutted. "What kind of self involved, lazy, useless, formerly bald dimwit thinks a reward won't eventually come in handy!", the CIT yelled in frustration. Gwen knew she was right. The goth would be lying if she said she wasn't angry about this situation. But she had bigger problems at the moment. Heather and Courtney continued to bicker as Chris continued on.

"Oh, and there will be prices for those who make it down the hill alive! And there will be punishment for one sorry loser on the last place team... Behold! The Penalty Hosan!", Chris said as he directed everyone's attention to Chef, who was holding up a tiny pair of Leyter Hosan. As directed, Chef sounded a horn that insinuated to begin the challenge.

Each team ran to their individual grinder, stragetizing with one another. Gwen quickly grabbed hold of a shovel, and began shoveling meat up to the grinder where Heather was standing. She quickly took notice of the Latin behind her also looking for a shovel. She 'accidentally' swung her shovel back as if she was shoveling, cracking the Latin right upside the head. His screams didn't go unheard as Heather looked down at the pair. "Oops! My shovel slipped.", Gwen said teasingly. The raven-haired teen shot a glare their way. "Um, hello! You better stop playing with your little boyfriend, weird goth girl. Otherwise we'll lose this challenge!", the queen bee yelled in frustration. Gwen felt herself faking a gag as she responded. "Boyfriend? He wishes.", Alejandro smirked at this, his hand still holding his throbbing head as he leaned in close. "Of course I do, mi bonita.", he said seductively, causing Gwen to glare. He put his hands up in defense as he slowly backed away to his team, knowing he shouldn't try to push her to her limits. Especially from after reading that diary entry.

Two of the three teams had their sausages stuffed and ready, excluding the Amazons. Their crazed team member had used up their sausage on making 'Meat Cody', causing them to have to improvise and turn their sausage into a legitimate sled, coming in dead last.

"Congrats on arriving first Team Chris is Reeeeeally Hot! Way to use Owen's face as a break pad, Alejandro", their host started. "Onto part two of today's challenge! Competitors must learn and perform a traditional German dance on this very platform. The matts are there to deliver a very and painful hilarious jolt everytime one of you misteps, or I need a laugh. Last team standing wins!", Chris finished. Leshawna looked at him with a glare. "Where's the reward you promised?", she asked. "Patience, mine flower. Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, first to arrive! First to get the reward!", Chris started as he handed the team metallic spiked hats. He then continued to throw Team Victory their reward, which seemed to be eskimo like hats. He continued on. "And in last place, Team Amazon.", he finished as he through German like hats their way.

"So, who from the Amazons will be wearing the 'penalty hosan'?", their sadistic host questioned. The team turned their attention directly to Cody, whose eyes widened. He didn't want Gwen to have to see him in what he thought was a 'German bikini'. But, it was too late as Chris threw the article of clothing his way. He grabbed them and screamed in embarrassment. "NOOOO!", he yelled.

"Since Team Victory is short of players, each team has three dancers, and two sit outs.", Chris said as the teams picked who there dancers would be. Gwen kindly volunteered as soon as she saw the Latin take a step forward. She smirked deviously. She was gonna mess with his head so bad.

* * *

The teams were finally set up on the platforms, facing their dance opponent. Alejandro took notice of the lucious Leshawna attempting the strut her stuff. Heather began to chuckle. Leshawna was never a great dancer to begin with, but she didn't exactly know that herself. The Latin spoke up with confidence. "Ignore those who do not know fabulous dancing when they see it. Truly, you are fabulous. You mustn't hold back any longer!", Gwen turned her direction to the pair. Her threats didn't seem to be working. She would find a way to win today. And that was a promise.

The challenge continued on, as the teams began to scratch and claw their way to the top. Alejandro flew by his dance opponent who happened to be Cody. Gwen sighed. This wasn't going as planned.

The goth won her portion of the challenge against the big guy, who had fallen over from exhaustion. And now it was down to the final four. Gwen was now up against Leshawna while Alejandro was up against Sierra. She had to think of a plan, and fast.

The Latin began to dominate Sierra, until he heard that one voice that couldn't immediately take his mind off of the game. "Oh Alllll!", she called deviously. His head turned in her direction. Her finger went up to her neck, making a slicing motion indicating that it was time to 'get him'. His eyes widened, not sure of how to respond. Before he knew it, he was knocked into the snow by the Cody, crazed. A prideful smile appeared on her face until she was knocked off the platform as well, but Leshawna came tumbling down with her as she lost her balance. Leaving Sierra to be the last one standing. "And Team Amazon takes the win!", Chris exclaimed proudly. The Amazons rejoiced as they paid gratitude to their teammate. Alejandro looked over at the goth, who sent a vicious smile his way. Oh. She's good.

* * *

Gwen couldn't help but feel the guilt pan over her. Leshawna was the unlucky loser to go home tonight. And she, again, couldn't do anything to stop it.

Gwen made her way through the common area, noticing a certain Latin wallowing in his self pity and fear. The goth lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in terror. "You've been super jumpy today. Any reason why?", the goth asked vindicitvely. He put his hands up in defense. "Alright, fine! You win! If you're going to 'get me' just please get it over with senorita.", he responded in defeat. Gwen smirked proudly. "I already did." His teal eyes widened as they met her onyx ones. "What?", "That wasn't my diary. I let you take that.", the goth started as she now leaned in close to the Latin, he breath ghosting over his lips. "I told you not to mess with me.", and with that, she made her way to first class. Leaving and stunned Latin. His heart was pounding rapidly. What the hell was that? He could feel his face a flush.

What the hell was this woman doing to him?

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing. I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was a nightmare to write. This is one of my least favorite episodes for some reason. Which is why this is so late. But I got it done! Hope you all enjoy chapter eight!**

 **Before I start I'd like to acknowledge two specific followers of this story that constantly motivate me to write more with their positive reviews. Xandra and Ilovejellybean, you guys are amazing and thank you for constantly supporting me and this story!**

* * *

The Spaniard lie on the bench of economy class, the first time all night that his eyes were heavily lidded. This might be the first time he gets at least a few hours of sleep. He began to drift off into a slumber, until he heard a light knock on the door way. He turned his head to see the woman that he really didn't want to interact with right now.

"Hi. Can we talk?", the goth asked, sincerity evident in her voice. The Latin raised a brow, confusion prominent on his features. Was this just a ploy? Against his better judgement, he decided to go along with it. "Sure, senorita.", he said cautiously. Her small form made it's way over to the Latin, taking a seat right next to him as Alejandro sat himself up. "Listen, I'm not sure if you're wondering the same thing, but what's going with us?", "Us? W-what do you mean 'us'?", the Latin stuttered. What was she talking about? The goth moved herself closer to the Latin, putting each of her petite hands on his shoulders. Alejandro could feel the blood instantly rush to his cheeks. "I can't stop thinking about you...", she continued on. What was going on? He could feel his heart racing. "I... W-where is this coming from.?", he asked, not exactly sure of how to respond. Gwen lightly gripped his shirt. "I want you..." At that moment, she collided her lips with his. His eyes widened, but he soon saw himself melt into the kiss. The kiss was all but gentle. It was rough, and wanting. The goth's hands tangled into his hair, before pushing him down on the bench, his back now feeling the cold metal through his shirt. Her lips did not leave his for a second as she moved her small form on top of him. His hands gripped her waist, her lips now attacking his neck. God it felt good. He moaned lightly. He could see where this was leading...

* * *

The Latin sprung up from his slumber, the entirety of his body drenched in sweat. What the hell was that? Why did that dream even occur? His breath was heavy. He was almost sure he didn't have feelings for the goth, so why did he think about that? He tried to calm himself down. Dreams can't be controlled... Can they? It was normal. She was an attractive girl and he really hasn't had any true physical contact with a woman since he's been on this show. He was fine. He knew there was no need to panic...

Alejandro was snapped out of his thoughts, hearing the big guy, Owen, talking in his sleep about his fear of planes. Aside from that little dream last night, Owen was another reason he had trouble with a full night of sleep. He nudged his elbow into Owen's side. "Will you pipe down already?!", he asked in annoyance. Immediately, Owen sprung up from his slumber as he began swinging wildy. Izzy ducked her head just as his fist was about to make contact with it. Unfortunately for Alejandro, Owen's fist collided with the Latin's cheek, sending him to the floor of economy. The big guy put a hand to his head. "Woah, what a terrible dream!", Owen started. "Al, what happened?", he asked, genuinely not knowing his mistake. The Latin smirked viciously. "Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix.", he said, keeping hold on his now swollen, bruised eye.. "Cool!", Owen started, until his facial expression went from relaxed to pure terror. "Wait, did you say revenge?", "Of course not.", the Latin started. "Off topic, do you have any serious allergies?", he finished. Owen wasn't exactly sure of how to respond.

Chef walked into economy dressed as a nurse, checking on the Spaniard's eye. Chef then went and slapped an eyepatch over it. How would that help? The Latin wasn't really sure.

Noah was deep in sleep, until a rat from the vents took over his mouth. He sprung up and spit it out in disgust, trying to wipe off his tongue. He growled. "Stupid economy class.", he said, to which the jock rebutted. "Being back here has some perks.", Tyler said as he stole a glance at his girlfriend, who waved to him with a smile. Alejandro couldn't have felt more frustrated. "Next time we get on this plane, we better be back in first class.", he said. Owen perked up. "Yeah, cool! Let's be a team!", the big guy immediately put and arm around Alejandro, trying his best to get on his good side. He continued on. "A team that gets along. All of us! With everyone forgiving anything that might have happened by accident. Or... Whatever.", he finished in one short breath. His arms then raised high in the air along with an excited 'Yeah!', not noticing he pushed the Latin to the metal floor once again.

* * *

First class was amazing. Gwen loved being able to bask in this type of glory. And she loved that it was mainly because of her that they won the last challenge. She noticed her team has not come in last place as of yet. That's gotta be good for something!

She grabbed hold of her ribs, as they were still in pain from her nasty fall from yesterday's challenge. But at this moment, she really didn't care. She just wanted to enjoy rest and relaxation for just a little bit longer... Unfortunately that wasn't possible once she heard the intercom go off.

"Brace for landing! We've arrived at our next destination! The Amazon! But... the runways little short.", Chris said, excitment evident in his voice. Gwen felt herself perk up. "Team Amazon in the Amazon? That's gotta be a lucky sign!", she instantly regret that statement, as she watched the Cody crazed teen gasp in fear. "Whenever a team predicts good luck, they always lose!" Everyone gasped along with the team. Gwen could feel her blood pressure rising. That couldn't be true... could it? "But I didnt... I just meant... I-", the goth was quickly cut off by Sierra's hand slapping over her mouth, her words now muffled as she heard to intercom go off once again. "Gosh, I hope none of the Amazons said this might be lucky for them. That'd be disastrous!", their sadistic host informed. Gwen sunk down in her seat with a groan, Sierra's hand still covering her mouth. God, she hoped this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass...

The teams began to pile out of the plane, following their host and waiting to hear about their challenge. Chris spoke up. "Welcome to Peru! Birth place of the mighty Amazon river! This challenge is called, the Am'AH'zon race.", he started. "Teams must hike along an ancient inca trail, through the Peruvian jungle, all the way to Machu Pichu. Hidden somewhere along the ruins of Machu Pichu, a golden treasure awaits discovery. Find the treasure to win first class passaged to our next destination. Last team to arrive at Machu Pichu will have to send someone out of the elimination door. And be warned, the jungle contains many vicious insects!", Cody quickly raised his hand, Chris already know what he was going to ask. "Yes, Cody. The legal department made me well aware of your deathly allergies and insisted we supply an epipen!.", Cody ran up to claim it, as Chris swiped his hand away. "It wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who has the allergies. What if you need an injection while you're unconcious.", Sierra squealed in excitement. She NEEDED to be the one to give Cody his shot. She WANTED to be the one to do it.

"Ooo Ooo, me! I can take it!", the crazed teen jumped up in excitment. Chris completely ignoring her pleads. "Who can we get to carry this?", he asked one more. Sierra continued to beg while continued rushed up to Gwen with pleading eyes. The goth sighed. "I'll take it...", she said. Sierra gasped. "What?! No! I'm the only one who knows what sends Cody into aniphalactic shock. Black ants, brown ants, red ants, wolf spiders, crickets, and goat saliva!", she cried out. "Goat saliva? Must make dating a little tough, eh Cody? Here you go, Gwen.", Chris said, tossing the epipen her way. As she caught it in her hands, she could help but feel the burning glare coming from Sierra, while Cody rejoiced. Chris continued on.

Also in the jungle are the 'Zing Zings'. A native tribe who have never encountered modern man, and they're not about to. So, if you spot a Zing Zing... Do. Not. Make. Contact.", he said. Owen jumped in. "How far is it from Machik picik?", he asked, completely butchering the name. "'Machu Pichu' is a hop, skip, and a jump away from here. Plus eighteen hours.", the contestants immediately sighed. "The jungle is too dangerous to travel at night. So, teams will have to break at dusk and camp along the trail until sunrise.", "And I assume there are no tents?", the Latin asked. "Correctamundo. Now, because the playing area is so vast and dangerous, each team will have a walkie talkie in case of emergency. Teams, I wish you good luck. Or, at the very least, a lack of death.", their host finished. Gwen sighed nervously. She really hoped she didn't just screw her team over today...

The Latin's eyes widened as he stole a glance from the goth. God, he couldn't even look at her the same because of that dream. He felt... dirty for having it. He had to shake this... He couldn't lose focus.

The teams walked up towards the two path road, each trying to agree one which way would be safest. Gwen spoke up.

"Maybe we should go right.", "No, left!", Sierra chimed in. "Even if it's wrong, at least everyone will be wrong.", she added. For the first time all season, the Cody-crazed teen had a point. But Gwen couldn't fight this gut feeling that they were supposed to go right. "Yeah, safety in numbers. Just thinking of you ladies... heh...", Cody said. Sierra gasped. That was the first time the boy had agreed with him. She felt her excitment rising.

"Let Gwen decide, she's the one whose feeling 'lucky'.", the queen bee stated, her fingers emphasising the quotation marks. "I said I was sorry!", the goth said in frustration. Heather made her way up next to the goth. "If you're right, you're a hero. If you're wrong, we know who to eliminate.", she said smugly. Gwen shot a deadpanned glare at the teen. "Your parents must LOVE this show. Gets you out of the house.", she said, passing the raven-haired teen by as they took the path on the right. Gwen could feel her stomach in knots. For her sake, hopefully this would be the right choice...

* * *

Alejandro's team continued on their path, reaching a meeting point with Chris, where the team took notice of the zip line to continue on in the challenge. "Wheres the hanging on, thingy, part?", Tyler asked. Their host thought this would be a good time to screw with him. The Latin was not amused. "Hanging on, thingy?", Chris asked. Tyler continued. "Uh, you know. The riding stick, grabby, whatchama call it. The... Zipper buckle handle!", "Getting colder.", Alejandro finally decided to step in. "We need no T-bar! We are Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot!", the Latin then slipped off his belt, hanging it around the zip line. "Arrrrreba!", he shouted as he made his way across while his team stood there dumbfounded.

"Whatever you say, Al!", Owen yelled, grabbing hold of the zip line with his bare hands. "Arrrrreba!", he also yelled as he began to slide down, feeling the burning sensation on his hands. Next thing the big guy knew, he was hanging onto the zip line while in the parana infested waters. "There may or may not be paranas in this water!", Chris yelled while the rest of the team looked on in fright.

* * *

Gwen could feel her stomach twisting inside and out. Why have they not met with Chris, yet? Cody stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the people right in front of him. "The Zing Zings...", he gasped out. He decided to take charge of the team. "Don't make contact. Stay still and...", he started as his team was not listening and already breaking that rule.

Cody turned his head back to the Zing Zing, who was now right up in his face. "AHHH!", he screamed and ran to the girls. Two spears were pointed at the team.

"Well, well. Lucky us.", Heather said, shooting a glare in Gwen's direction. The goth pulled out their walkie talkie. "Chris... We need help.", she started cautiously. "Chris? Chris?!", at the moment, the bottom of the walkie talkie had popped open. "No batteries...", she finished. Feeling her stomach completely twist and her terror rise. Damnit... She was so gone tonight...

The Zing Zings tied the team up against the tree, setting up a guard camp. Cody spoke up. "The batteries in my flash light should fit into the walkie talkie. But I can't reach my back right pocket.", he said. Heather spoke up. "Gwen, you're closest." The goth looked at Cody, shooting him a glare. "You are not allowed to enjoy this.", she reached her hand in, feeling a sharp sting in the palm of her hand. She pulled it out to see the epipen jammed into her palm. "You'll be okay! I swear! It's just like a big shot of adrenaline.", Cody tried to reassure her. Gwen's eyes widened. "How much adrenaline?" before Cody could answer, Courtney slid her hand in Cody's back, left pocket, pulling out the flashlight with a glare to the boy. "Oh, back LEFT. My bad...", the boy said apologetically. Of course...

Gwen placed the batteries in the walkie talkie, feeling herself getting overly worked up as she called for their host.

"Chris, Chris, Chris! It's Gwen! The Zingys caught by the tree, tied up with my hands in Cody pants... This trouble is BIG!" the goth blabbered on, not making any sense as she felt the epipen begin to take over her body.

"Walkie Talkies are for emergencies only.", Chris informed her. "Wait to go, Cody!", Tyler entered the conversation. "Gwen? Is that you?", the goth's heart stopped as she heard a certain Latin take over the walkie. As she was about to reply, the CIT grabbed hold of the walkie. "Gwen epipenned herself. We need help!", "E-mer-gen-", "We are being held at spear point by the Zing Zings! Help. Us. NOW.", Heather whisper yelled as she felt her frustration rise. "Okay, Team Amazon! Remain calm, help is on the way!", Chris finished before putting the walkie talkie back in his pocket. The spaniard made his way to Chris.

"Is Gwe-, uh... The Amazon's gonna be okay?", "And why would YOU care?", he heard a voice behind him. He turned his head to see the book worm eyeing him suspiciously. His eyes widened as he was unsure of what to say. Why did he care? Why did it matter what happened to them? He wasn't sure, but he had to come up with an answer.

"Amigo, surely you wouldn't wish death upon our fellow competitors. Además, me encanta un poco de competencia.", Noah eyed him weirdly. "English, por favor", he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "I love a little competition. Nothing to worry about, friend.", "Al, stop getting close to Team Amazon, or else, we'll know who gets eliminated next, comprendo?", and with, Noah left a fuming Alejandro alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me.", the CIT said as the Zing Zings obeyed Heather's every command. Apparently, she looked like their goddess that they followed.

"At least get them to untie us!", Courtney continued. "What if I ask and it makes them angry? Angry enough to sacrifice one of you.", the raven-haired teen informed them. Cody spoke up. "She's got a point..."

Just as Courtney was about to speak up once again, Chef arrived with a hatchet.(1) The Zing Zings were quick to put their spears up in defense. "No! It's okay!", Heather started. "If you wanna get on their good side, you should kneel before me. I'm a bit of a God to the Zing Zings.", she finished. Chef crossed his arms over his chest. "Those aren't Zing Zings. They look like local peruvian teenagers.", Chef said as he cut the rope in one swift motion with the hatchet, causing a now sleeping Gwen to fall flat on her face.

"But the outfits!", "The spears!", Cody and Sierra questioned. "They're... actors? In this years Shakespeare in the Jungle production of Macbeth?! I let actors put a gold tooth in my mouth?!", Heather shouted. "Guess you aren't a God after all.", the purple-haired teen informed. Chef jumped in once more. "And you lost the challenge. Ya'll gotta vote someone off.", "If only there were someone we could blame for all this.", Heather started, smiling deviously at Gwen. "Morning, Gwen.", the goth sat up with a yawn. "Ahhhh... Did we win?", she asked, Team Amazon now glaring her way. 'Goodbye million dollars...'

* * *

The two losing teams sat in economy class. Gwen now speaking with Courtney and Sierra.

"Well, you did lead us to disaster but uh, I'll join you guys and vote for Heather too. On one condition. You have to stop being so nice to Cody!", Sierra said as she pointed at the goth. "If it means Heather is finally gone, you've got a deal.", the goth informed her.

The rest of her team made their way to the elimination room, Gwen holding her head as she felt the after effects of the epipen take over her. She really couldn't deal with anyone right now... "Well, don't you look... great.", the Latin teased. Of course... "Listen... Not really in the mood right now. So beat it.", "A bit angry, are we? Nice to see you causing your team to lose. It'll be such a shame to see you go.", the Latin said, holding a hand over his heart. The goth poked her finger to his chest. "For your information, I'm not going anywhere. So you'll just have to deal with me.", at the moment, Alejandro snaked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Deal with your beautiful self? That does not seem too hard, mi angel. So that means our game is still on. And I will be the one to walk out victorious.", he said, causing the goth the shot daggers at him. With that, the Spaniard was on his way back to his team. Now, time to vote off Heather.

* * *

"Let's just get this over with.", Heather said, after the votes had been tallied. "I guess this would be a good time to watch Heather fall out of the plane, you know, if this had actually been an elimination round. But it's not.", Chris finished. The team gasped as Heather smirked. They now feared her. Exactly what she wanted. The goth muttered under her breath.

'This is REALLY going to be a long season..."

* * *

 **(1)Hatchet... Chef Hatchet. Hehe... Sorry.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to review as it does give me the motivation to continue writing! Love you guys!**

 **~Cheri**


	9. Ch9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre: Part 1

**I'm back! Sorry that this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest. But this would have been way too long had I continued with what I have planned. So, episode 9 will be in two parts, with this being the first part. Hope you all enjoy! The story really progresses in this chapter!**

* * *

Gwen felt her migraine become progressively worse. What was it with economy class that made her head spin? She still felt slight after effects of the epipen incident. She assumed this is what it felt like after a sugar rush, and being back in economy didn't help. It sucked that Heather didn't get the boot. They were THIS close to being done with her. Of course the universe just couldn't grant her one of her wishes. Surprisingly, the best thing the could happen to the goth would be for a certain Latin to be voted off.

This was the first time that Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot had been in economy together. The goth sat across the room from Alejandro. The Latin felt himself tense up, thinking back to that dream he had. If Gwen were to find out about that, she'd be disgusted. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't have feelings for her. He couldn't. Well whatever it was, at least he was still able to keep his charm up around her and the rest of the contestants.

"Well, doesn't someone look like a sore loser.", the Latin snapped out of his thoughts after hearing a familiar voice. He looked up at Gwen before responding. "If I remember correctly, we came in second, while YOU caused the rest of your team to lose. So I would NOT be talking.", the goth scoffed at this. She knew he was right, but she wouldn't never admit to that. Alejandro could hear his teammates in conversation about their girlfriends, Tyler not happy about Lindsay and him being separated. Owen chimed in.

"... Yeah I know what you mean, when I'm, uh, away from Izzy for too long, I get really-", "Happy? Because your girlfriend is a complete and total nut job? And I'm not talking tiny peanuts. That girl is a Brazil nut sized nutjob.", Noah cut off the big guy. "Hey, where is Izzy anyway?", Owen asked. Alejandro turned to him. "I saw her go to the cock pit to talk with Chef.", the Latin mentioned nonchalantly, causing everyone in economy to gasp, knowing that couldn't be good.

Next thing they knew, the plane was spiraling out of control, throwing each contestant out of their seat. Gwen fell in Alejandro's direction, falling into his tanned, toned arms. He tensed up once again, the dream crawling back into his mind. Gwen's face now a flush, she held on tighter as the plane flipped in all kinds of different directions. Both of their hearts were pounding rapidly from fear, and something else they weren't sure of. The plane finally landed hard into a stream, the competitors now reeling from the pain and nauseousness. Gwen pushed herself up, her eyes landing on his. They stayed their for a moment, until realizing how long they'd been sitting there. The goth quickly pulled herself out of his lap before brushing herself off, Alejandro nervously clearing his throat. His heart was beating at the speed of light. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"I didn't exactly get a chance to prep my introduction what with the unexpected water landing and all, I'm just gonna give the highlights.", Chris started. "City of love, art gallery, filler, lots of artwork, most priceless art work-", "EEEE! Paris! There's only one guy I wanna share this with! The guy I've been dreaming about since we've been apart! Where's my Tyler?", Lindsay asked, the jock now making his way to his girlfriend. "Hey Linds.", "Are you sure that's you? Cause you look slightly different in my head.", Lindsay said. "Everything looks slightly different in her head.", Alejandro whispered to the goth, causing her to chuckle. Lindsay continued on with her questions. "Do you always wear a track suit? Oh it doesn't matter. Cause us being in Paris together means only one thing!", "I know. I lov-", "SHOPPING! I can pick out new clothes for you! Eeee!", Chris pinched the blonde's lips together. "There's no time for shopping. The first challenge is about to start! Everyone, inside the Louvre!"

They walked into the building, taking in each sight of artistic pieces. "Chris can't be crazy enough to actually implement a challenge in here, can he?", the goth asked. Alejandro, who had been walking beside her, responded. "Yes. He can. I haven't even been here a full season and know that.", the Latin smirked. Gwen giggled once more. It surprised the goth how well they could get along when they weren't competing. It was weird. She felt herself feeling less hatred towards the guy. At least when they weren't in a challenge.

"Challenge time, kids!", their host started. "Each team gets their very own famous sculpture. Team Victory, yours is Rodan's 'The Thinker'", he said, handing them a photograph of their sculpture as he did for the rest of the teams. "Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, you guys get the 'Venus De Milo'.", "Ah, Venus. Such beauty.", the Latin interjected, to which the goth rolled her eyes. Again, when it came to challenges, they were complete enemies. "Calm down lover boy. Amazons, you ladies get the 'Statue of David'.", he continued.

"Here's how it works. It's up to you guys to find your statue hidden in the... Love... re...", Chris said, trying his best to pronounce the name of the building. The CIT perked up. "Well that shouldn't be too hard, the statues are big! Plus, I'm amazing at reading brochure maps.", "About that... Chef has broken the statue into pieces and hidden them! First team to find their pieces, race to the pyramid court, and assemble them, wins!", Chris said.

"But 'The Thinker' isn't located in the Louvre. And the 'Statue of David' isn't even in France.", Alejandro questioned.

"Well, we're not using the actual statues.", Chris started. "Those, are priceless. Chef made some fake ones. Right?", Chef's facial expression remained frozen as his eyes slowly looked the random direction in front of him, before he took off out of the building at the speed of light. "Welp, show's over. We're getting arrested.", Gwen joked, to which it was now the Latin's turn to give a small chuckle. "I almost forgot the twist, twist. Here's your motivation.", at that moment, Chris pulled out a remote, pushing down the button to reveal Sasquatchanakwa, a bear with a chainsaw, and the baby seal that Dj had hit off of a bridge in the Yukon. The competitors stood frozen in fear. "If I were you, I'd start running.", Chris informed them. The teams finally took off as the challenge commenced.

* * *

"Argh! I can't TAKE anymore of Sierras blubbering!", Heather started, trying to block out Sierra wails. "Cody, you started this, so now YOU need to finish it! We can finish this challenge without you.", she finished. Cody swallowed hard. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"We should all split up. We'll cover more ground that way and have less of a chance to be mauled.", the goth spoke up. "As if we're going to listen to directions from you. If you don't remember, your choices caused us to LOSE the last challenge! You shouldn't be her-", "I agree with Gwen.", the CIT interrupted, leaving both Gwen and Heather stunned. "Excuse me?", Heather finally managed to respond. "We can't all be searching in one spot. Plus, two of our team members are a little preoccupied right now. That give the other teams a full advantage. I agree with Gwen on splitting up.", Courtney finished. Heather growled, shooting daggers at the brunette. "Fine. But if we lose, we know who's leaving next.", and with that, the team split up. Gwen couldn't help but feel gratitude for Courtney. She didn't have to stick up for her, but she did. Maybe Courtney wasn't so bad after all.

As as the others left, Gwen made quick work as she began searching the halls for any kind of statue pieces.

She noticed something sticking out behind from what seemed to be a desk. Her eyes lit up as she made her way over to the stone. She picked it up with a grunt, inspecting it to make sure it was a piece for THEIR statue, but it wasn't exactly easy for to tell. It looked like a torso, but it didn't really differ from the statue 'Venus'. She stood there for a bit, thinking about taking it anyway.

"I think you found some of our Venus, no?", she felt her entire body jump, startled by the Latin's presence. "How can you tell?", she asked. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her small form, helping her hold up the stoned statue as he showed her certain areas that made it clear of what statue it was. She felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She quickly removed herself out of his grip.

"Well, then here. It's all yours.", she said as she tried to scramble away, until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. "Actually, I may have found a piece of your David.", he said, handing her the piece of stone. The goth stood speechless. Why was he helping her? "Wow... Thanks, Alejandro. But... Why are you helping my team?", "Well... I have an idea that would benefit us both.", he started. "Oh yeah? What is it?", she asked with a chuckle.

"We should form a secret alliance."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! The second part should be up soon! I've been really busy with work and my YouTube channel. But anyways, see you all in the next one!**


	10. Ch9 Can't Help Falling in Louvre: Part 2

**I'm back again and with the second part of chapter 9! I very much enjoyed writing this. Huge development in the Gwen/Alejandro pairing. Can't wait until I get to episode 13 when Duncan comes back! I have a few things planned for that chapter! Chapter 10 is already in the works so it shouldn't be long for another update. But anyways, please enjoy the second part of chapter 9!**

* * *

"... I'm sorry?"

"Form an alliance with me. We're two of the strongest players in this game. It only makes sense, no?", the Latin asked. Gwen stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say. What do you say at a time like this? In a way, it made sense, but also didn't. Why did he want this?

"Thanks, but no thanks, Al. There are definitely better people for me to team up with besides. you.", "Oh really? Name one.", Gwen had to think for a moment. Was there anyone actually better? "Courtney.", Alejandro smirked at this. "Yeah! The girl that's dating that punk guy who you seem to be very fond of as he is of you. That makes a WHOLE lot of sense.", he responded. Why did he have to be right?

"Okay, how do you expect to make this work? We're on opposite teams! Shouldn't you be teaming up with, oh, I don't know, someone actually a part of your team?!", the goth said, feeling her frustration build. "Teams will not matter once the teams merge. It's better to have one early on in this rather then wait.", Alejandro said. Gwen eyed him suspiciously. "And how do I know this isn't a ploy to get me eliminated? How am I supposed to trust you when all you do is scheme and lie?", Alejandro moved in closer to the goth. "Because I WANT you here, mi angel.", the Spaniard smoothly said as he took hold of Gwen's pale, petite hand. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. No. He had to be toying with her. There's no way that he wants her to stay. Why was he doing this? It was great when she thought she was in control. Unfortunately now, he took over. She wouldn't be manipulated, not by him at least. She moved her face closer to his.

"You know what would be even better?", she asked, causing Alejandro's teal eyes to widen as he coughed nervously. "Oh? A-And what would that be?"

"If I stayed in this game and have you gone.", Gwen said, pushing Alejandro out of the way to take her sculpture pieces to her team. The Latin stood there dumbfounded. What just happened?

* * *

"Alright, quickly now! Put all our pieces here!", the Latin could be heard as he guided his team to where they would begin to piece their statue together.

"Come guys, lets show Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot what us girls can do!", Gwen exclaimed.

Both teams through their pile into the same area, causing them to mix up their pieces. "Hey, you got some of your Venus in our David!", the CIT growled in annoyance. Heather screamed in frustration. "You did that on purpose!", she said.

Both team began to bicker as Gwen stole a glance at the Latin. She slid her finger across her throat, making a slicing sound to indicate that he was going to lose. With a smirk, he sent a wink back her way, causing her to growl.

The goth could feel her head pounding from all of the yelling coming from both sides. Both her hands instantly gripped hard to her head before she realized she needed to take charge of this situation.

"HEY!", she yelled, silencing both teams instantly. "Everyone just needs to calm down. Lets just go through the pieces and examine them. It shouldn't be that hard considering ours is male, and you guys have a female. Alright?", surprisingly, they obeyed as they each began to pick up each stone. Before they knew it, they finally had their own pieces that they needed. Courtney made her way over to Gwen.

"That was really good work just right there. I've been rather surprised at how well you've been taking charge today.", Courtney said with a small smile. The goth was astonished, Did Courtney just show gratitude to her? "Wow, uh... Thanks Courtney. I'd also like to thank you for backing me up earlier. Heather is pretty tough to get things through to so... I appreciate it. "Don't mention it... Seriously.", the CIT responded with the same statement she used back in Egypt when she helped Gwen with her rope. Well, that moment of gratitude didn't last long. She knew it was hard for Courtney to put her walls down. So it wouldn't be good to expect anything more.

Gwen placed the head on the statue, which was their final piece. The goth's eyes widened. "Are we already finished?", Team Amazon stood for a moment before cheering. Chris made his way over to the competitors. "And the Amazons have it!". Chris started. "Coming in close second, is Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot!", The frustration on the Latin's face was easily detectable. "And this weeks losers are, not at all ironically anymore, Team Victory!", Chris finished. Dj cries could be heard from across the room.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Or just sad that we lost again?", Lindsey asked the only member left on her team. "These... These are happy tears... I'm going home... MAMA! I'M COMING HOME!", he responded. "What?", Lindsey asked, more confused than she normally is. "Well there are only two of us. So, if I vote for myself and you vote for me, I get to go home! To my mama's warm embrace!", Dj said proudly, before their host interrupted him.

"Woah, big guy. Since this is the first time we've had a two person team elimination scenario, I've decided to do something special. Since we're in the fashion capital of the world. I declare... That it's a walk off people! It's... a walk off!", he started. "Each of you will pick a model to-", "TYLER! I pick Tyler! I'm going with Tyler! He's my pick! Tyler is, mhm!", the ditsy blonde exclaimed happily. "Dj!", Chris said, insinuating that it was his turn to pick. "Um... I'll go with...", the ladies could be seen showing their best poses in hopes of being chosen,but Dj knew who would be perfect for this.

"Gwen.", the goth's eyes widened. "What!?", Heather yelled. "I second that... What?!", their host agreed. Gwen finally spoke up. "Nothing personal but I HATE models. And getting stared at.", "Ah, but what a beautiful sight to see.", Gwen's glare turned to the Latin. She really wished at times like these, he would keep his mouth shut. "You'll be perfect.", Dj informed her.

"Alright, each designer has to come up with a costume for their models to wear. Then yours truly, plus one member from each of the non-losing teams, will do the judging. The designer with the best design stays for another episode.

* * *

"Nothing too froo-froo girly. Come on, let me see!", Gwen said, snatching the note pad from Dj to see a picture drawn of him and his mom. The goth eyed him curiously. "I'm trying to lose.", "You don't say.", the goth replied. "Well, I'm gonna go pack my things for the drop home. I'll be back before the show starts.", Dj said, quickly scurrying away. "Wait! What am I supposed to be wearing?!", the goth sighed, placing herself in front of the mirror, taking in all of her flaws. She really didn't want to do this. People looking at her made her sick to her stomach. She didn't feel pretty. She never has. Maybe this why Duncan doesn't seem like he wants to be with her. "Why can't I just look like Courtney?", she muttered to herself.

"Because we don't need another Courtney in the world.", the goth jumped, turning her head to see Alejandro leaning against the doorway. God, why did he have to hear her sulking? "Oh yeah? Well we don't need another goth in the world. Apparently we're 'gross parasites' that shouldn't even be alive. At least that's what I heard in my junior year of high school when I finally dyed my hair blue.", the goth started. Alejandro didn't speak, feeling that he should just listen. He never knew she was this hard on herself. "And that you have people like Courtney. Tanned skin, long brown hair, perfect figure. Everything a guy wants in a girl. Everything that... Duncan wants in a girl...", she could feel her hot tears fill in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially someone like Alejandro. The Latin made his way over to her, kneeling right in front of her as he watched her try to hide the tears. He felt genuinely bad. Which he never really felt for anyone.

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from her eyes, forcing her to look at him. She could feel her heart pounding. "Mi bonita, you don't have to hide this. Not from me.", he said softly. His eyes unwillingly moved on their own to look at her lips. God, the urge to kiss her was almost impossible to ignore. She looked down at his lips as well, feeling that same urge. Gwen had to snap herself out of it. She coughed nervously, quickly standing up from her seat. "I, uh... Better go get Dj to, you know get my outfit and-", "Yeah, yeah sure. No problem... haha..", Alejandro responded in a nervous tone. And with that, she was out the door in a flash. What just happened?

* * *

"Annnnd, here comes Gwen. Wearing an original from Dj's designs.", Chris said. Gwen could feel her annoyance peeking through. Why the hell would Dj make her go out in one of his shirt?! She dragged her self out there as she moped her way down the walkway. As she made it to the end, she immediately took off the clothes and through them at Chris, storming backstage. She sat back in the dressing room and with her head buried in her hands. Surprisingly, all she could think about was a certain Latin. Did he actually WANT to kiss her?

She overheard Chris, announcing Dj as the winner. Wait... What? Gwen sighed. Too bad for Dj, as he really wanted to leave this show.

After a day like today, she just really wanted to go to first class and go to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please, please, please don't forget to review/favorite this story as it does give me the motivation to continue writing this! As always, I'll see you guys in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	11. Chapter 10

**No, I'm not dead! This chapter had been done for a week now. I didn't want to publish it until I finished writing chapter eleven so I could be ahead of the game. And again, another short chapter. But next two chapters will definitely make up for that. So anyways, please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Relaxation. Exactly what Gwen needed to clear her mind. She began to scribble away once again in her diary, as she came to a halt. This was the first time she didn't have much to write about. Maybe she should write about the one guy she couldn't get off of her mind. The guy she's missed since he quit the game. The guy who had those teal eyes, and long dark hair with his tanned skin...

Gwen's eyes widened. That wasn't Duncan she was thinking about. What the hell was wrong with her? He's getting in her head and he's not even around at the moment.

Her time of piece and quiet was cut short as she heart the vent open above her, seeing Heather climbing up it. "What is she doing?", the goth asked. "Beats me.", the CIT replied. "Ha! She's probably turned into Izzy and is looking for elves.", Gwen joked with a chuckle. "Maybe.. Or maybe it has something to do with Alejandro. She has been spying on their team lately and coming up with strategy to get rid of him.", the goth's eyes widened. "Haha... Yeah maybe...", she said as she felt her stomach completely twist in knots. The exact feeling she would get whenever Duncan would hug or kiss Courtney. The CIT continued.

"It's like the Grinch falling in love or something. Yuck!", Courtney giggled. "Totally... heh...", Gwen chuckled nervously, not exactly sure of how to respond.

"I am not spying on JUST Alejandro!", Heather started, popping her head out from the vent. "I'm thinking about our team! I'm trying to sneak back into loser class to eavesdrop. With Dj back there with HIM, Alejandro has free reign to make an alliance!", "Okay, Heather, I think you need to consider chilling out!", Courtney yelled. But her attempts were failed as Heather continued on with her own little plan. Gwen slouched down in her chair. She hated this feeling at the pit of her stomach. No. She didn't care and she wouldn't care.

Suddenly, the plane began to bounce up and down over a sea of water. Courtney gripped tight to her chair as did Gwen. The goth stole a glare from the brunette, her face looking very pale. "F.Y.I, I get sick on log flume rides, so if you don't want me barfing, BREAK!", Courtney yelled. Gwen couldn't help but chuckle at the poor girl.

"Attention all Total Drama passengers! In accordance with emergency landing procedures, you will now be shown the nearest exit!", their host announced over the intercom.

Just like that, the contestants were being shoved one by one out of the plane into the middle of an ocean. Gwen's body hit the water and she instantly began to shiver. That water had to be below freezing. She hugged her arms around her body for warmth, which didn't seem to work very well due to her entire body being drenched. She felt a figure swim up behind her. "You seem a bit cold, want my shirt?", of course... it had to be Alejandro. "N-no... I'm o-okay!", she said nervously as she swam her way over to her team. She just needed to avoid Alejandro as much as possible.

"Ever been to sea?", the teams turned around to see their, not so favorite, host. "Aye, it's a funny homecoming for buddy McLean. Canada's beautiful East Coast!", Chris started. "Which is just a hop and a skip... that-a-way!", the contestants followed to where his finger was pointing, seeing absolutely nothing but water. "Your first challenge! Swim over to your team's boat and start paddling. To keep this interesting, Victory, since you're a team of one, your boat has been set up with an outboard motor!", Dj's eyes widened. "What?! Come on!", the lovable jock yelled. He wanted to go HOME. Not win and stay here any longer. How could it be this hard to lose? Team Amazon all swam to meet each other.

"Okay, listen up Amazons! If we swim in a 'V' formation, like geese, we'll be faster!", Courtney suggested. "Fine. Any objections?", Heather said rather quickly, seeming a little out of her element today. The goth's eyes widened. "Courtney is bossing us around and you don't have one?", "Only to losing. Let's go people!", the queen bee said, swimming in the direction of the boats. "I'll take the point!", Courtney said, now feeling a tight grip on her wrist. "Okay, let's not get too crazy here. I've got point.", Heather said. The CIT glared. Gwen knew exactly how this was going to go.

"Look, I'm a very experienced swimmer. I was a synchro captain. I coach minnows. I am a CIT!", Courtney said, feeling her anger building. Heather spoke up once more. "More like a B-I-T-C-", "Guys, cool it! Heather, since Courtney is more experienced, she will take the point. Suck it up and deal with it!", the goth said, Heather's eyes now going wide. She put her 'pouty' face on, then made her way over to the boats. Courtney gave Gwen a look of gratitude with a mouthed 'thank you'. Gwen simply nodded her head, not really wanting this to turn into a mushy moment.

Courtney helped pull everyone into their boat, now seeing Chris make his way over to the teams.

"Hi there, contestants! Ready to row, row, row, your boats?", Chris started. "First two teams to row the boats to the shore, will take part in the final challenge. Oh, and if you land some seafood along the way, you'll get a special reward. On your mark... get set... now... GO!", the teams began frantically paddling their boats, trying their hardest to get ahead of one another.

"See you on land!", Alejandro yelled to Gwen as their team took the need rather quickly. As the goth was about to make a witty response, Heather interrupted her. "Wait, stop!", "Why?!", the CIT asked, rather annoyed. "HE might be prepared to let opportunity pass, but I am not! Dj will be mine.", in one swift motion, Heather dove back into the water, leaving Courtney in charge of the rest of their team.

"Alright, guys! I am a very experienced rower. A three time cockswaine, and a CIT. So-", "JUST GO!", Gwen yelled, knowing that Courtney could go on for hours about her accomplishments.

A certain feeling of nauseousness began to stir in Gwen's stomach. Being on a row boat in the middle of an ocean wasn't on her top ten list of favorite things to do. The goth turned her attention right ahead of her as she gasped in surprise. "Courtney, look!", she said, pointing her finger to the direction of a very familiar figure on a cliff. Courtney turned her head, now mimicking the goth's gasp. "Duncan?!", Gwen immediately felt her heart stop. Did Duncan actually come back for her? "Okay guys, we're making a quick detour. Over to that cliff!", Courtney ordered. Sierra and Cody obeyed. As soon as they reached it, Gwen and Courtney were quick to climb their way up there.

"I knew you couldn't stay away!", the CIT yelled. "Get down here you jerk!", Gwen said, trying her best to hide her obvious excitement.

Gwen felt the flat top of the cliff, now pulling herself and Courtney up, feeling her heart sink into her stomach, as did Courtney's. It wasn't Duncan. "Just... a pile of rocks?!", the CIT asked. Gwen tried her best to hold in her tears. Of course she had to be wrong. Of course she had to get her hopes up and think that Duncan would actually come back for her. Of course she had caused her team to fall behind because of this little pit stop. Why was she so stupid? The girls made their way back to their boat.

"What took you guys so long? And where's Duncan?", Cody asked. "It was just some dumb rocks.", Courtney replied. "That happens when a person wants to see someone the reaaaally like.", Sierra informed them. Gwen's eyes widened. "Well... of course I miss Duncan. A lot. But that doesn't explain why Gwen saw him.", Courtney said. The goth then giggled nervously. Again... Why was she so stupid?

* * *

Finally, the rest of the Amazons made it to shore, running into the building where the rest of the teams were at. Heather's anger was prominent on her features.

"Amazons! You are today's full on, big time, can't get any bigger, losers!", Chris pointed at them. Heather spoke up with fire in her eyes. "Courtney! Where were you?!", Courtney felt her stomach drop. She knew she had just caused the team their loss. Heather continued to rag on the CIT's leadership skills until Gwen stepped in between the two. "It wasn't her fault! It was me.", "Gwen-", "I got us lost.", Gwen knew she couldn't let Courtney take the fall for her. She already felt bad enough as it is.

"What?!", Heather started. "I am so voting you off!", "Except that in celebration of my home and native land, this is a reward challenge only. No elimination!", their host started. "Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot and Dj are tied for a reward... A delicious clam and fish chowder supper!", everyone besides the Amazons began to cheer, Gwen now hunched over in guilt.

Her eyes made contact with the Latin's, who shot a wink in her direction. She glared back at him. Why was he always one step ahead of her? She walked back out the shore alone. Sitting herself in front of the water. God, she really missed Duncan.

"Where are you? Why haven't you come back yet?", she mumbled to herself. She buried her head in her knees as she continued to wish for Duncan to come back. And soon.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Like I said, expect some big stuff to happen next chapter. But anyways, please don't forget to favorite/review this story as it does give me the motivation to write more. I'll see you all in next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	12. Chapter 11

**Again, sorry for the late updates! I've been working quite a bit lately so updates aren't going to be super quick. But I will try my hardest to get up them as fast as possible. But anyways, enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

"I can't believe we're back here. AGAIN!", Heather's complaining could be heard all through out economy class. "If it weren't for the two of you-" the raven-haired teen continued as she sent a glare the Courtney and Gwen. "-We would be in first class right now. Had that been an elimination challenge yesterday, weird goth girl would be gone. And you know what?-", After three seasons, Gwen had finally learned how to tune Heather out when she needed to. Yes, she knew it was partially her fault for the loss, but she didn't need to be constantly reminded of it. It just reminded her of the mind tease she was given when she thought Duncan had returned...

Duncan... It wasn't until yesterday that she realized how much she had missed him. Probably because she's felt pretty distracted. Certain people in this game, good or bad, were able to keep her mind off of the punk. People like Courtney, Cody, Alejandro... She blushed for a moment. Did she really begin to forget about Duncan because of him? No... That's not possible... There was no way HE could keep her mind off of him... Right?

She snapped out of her thoughts once she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a certain CIT, a small smile on her face.

"Hey... Thanks for yesterday. You know, with the whole, taking the blame thing. You didn't have to do that. It wasn't only YOUR fault. That really did look like him...", Gwen smirked. "Is it because he's as dumb as a rock?", she chuckled. Courtney's eyes darted her way, at first with a glare, but soon realized she couldn't contain her laughter as she began to laugh along. Sometimes it was okay joke about her boyfriend. This was so weird for Gwen. She could feel herself actually enjoying the CIT's company. It was awkward, but also enjoyable.

"Attention passengers... AHHH!", Chris screamed over the megaphone. Gwen's eyes widened. "What's going on?!", Courtney yelled, the plane now answering her question as it began to shake uncontrollably. The teams could be heard yelling from all over the plane.

Alejandro's eyes widened as he took notice of Izzy, who had opened the door to the plane. What was wrong with her? Actually, stupid question. "Last one out is a rotten egg!", she said, jumping out of the plane with the only working parachute, Owen now flying out with her. The rest of the team were able to get a grip on something in first class.

The plane finally came to a hard landing, the contestants quickly slid down the emergency exit. Gwen held her head in discomfort, as she realized she hit her head pretty hard during landing. The Latin slid down, taking notice of Gwen's groggy form. For some reason, he felt himself being drawn into her as he quickly made his way over. "Hey, are you okay?", he asked, genuine concern evident in his voice. "Yeah... Just kind of hit my head. It feels like my brain is about to pulsate out of my skull.", the Latin waved their host over to the two. "Chris, I think Gwen needs a little medical attention.", he said, holding his arms around her to keep her from falling. "No, no... I'm fine but... Hey, where's Owen and Izzy?", "CHRIS! Owen and Izzy need help!", the CIT yelled as she tried to pry Owen out from underneath the plane. "Well that's answers my question.", the goth said.

They finally managed to pull the two out. Owen ended with a good number of cuts and bruises, while Izzy was completely unconscious. Chef got quick hold of them, loading onto an ambulance. Chris began to try and reassure the competitors.

"Izzy and Owen are gonna be fine. Thanks to travel insurance, help is on the way! In six to thirty-eight hours!", Chris started. "What about the rest of us?", Gwen asked, keeping a tight grip on her throbbing head "Well, we're out of gas, plane's busted, and we're broke. But the show must go on! We can't waste any of this footage! Think of the hits we'll get on cliptube!", Chris continued. "Where are we?", the jock asked. "Jamaica, maaaan. We're were supposed to land in Ochos Rios, but since SOMEBODY forgot how glide...", he started as he sent a glare to Chef, who had no hesitation to send one right back. "...We'll have to do the challenges here instead. And fast, before whoever owns this dump shows up and asks for a location fee."

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?", the bookworm asked. Chris replied. "Some things cost more than expected. Airplane ready hot tubs don't grow on trees, you know.", "You must have an emergency fund!", Heather interjected. "Spent it on our last fuel up.", "Which went soooo well.", Noah said, sarcasm evident in his voice. Chris conveniently ignored Noah's remark. "Grab your board shorts and meet me at the waterfall.", and with that, the teams went onto the plane to get changed into their bathing suits. Gwen found herself going a little slower because of her pounding headache. God, it hurt like hell. Could today get any worse for her?

* * *

"Hahaha! Pretty blouse!", Noah blurted out with sarcash once again to their host. "It's a Dashiki, maaaaan.", "Yeah, a women's Dashiki.", Dj said. Chris' eyes widened. "What?!", "Can we get to the challenge, please?", Courtney intervened, really just wanting to get this over with.

"I'd like to call our first challenge... 'The Treasure Hune of Death'!", Chris started. "We were supposed to do this at Dunn's River Falls, but this far more dangerous waterfall will have to do!", Dj jumped in once again. "So... It's another water challenge?", "Afraid so. Your challenge begins with a off beautiful 'wherever we are' falls into the lagoon far below!", "Which is full of what, sharks?", Noah asked. "Nope!", at that moment the competitors let out a sigh o relief. "Electric eels AND sharks!", Gwen sighed. Why would she expect any less from their sadistic host? "Players must tag team dive into the infested waters for, as long as you can hold your breath, for pirate treasure! A.k.a, the gold chains Chef always wears on karaoke night. First team to bring me Chef's treasure, wins a major advantage in the next challenge. So, good luck! Especially to team I am super, duper, mega, whopper hot! With Izzy and Owen out of comish', you'll have to work extra hard to make up for their absence!", Chris finished.

Dj, Cody and Tyler began as each team's first divers. Chris started the countdown. "Ready, steady, Freddy... GO!", immediately the three jumped with absolutely no hesitation. Gwen was pleasantly surprised with Cody's confidence. She expected HIM to be the one to get OUT of a challenge like this. The goth gripped her once again as she felt another sharp pain take over. Did she really hit her head that hard? How was she supposed to even compete in this challenge with the condition she's in? God, she knew she shouldn't have agreed to this. But after their performance on the last episode, she owed her team that much to at least participate in this death defying experience along side of them. Her condition didn't go unnoticed by the Latin. He strolled over to her, catching her before she could completely pass out.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this. You are not in any condition to be doing something this extreme. You might have a concussion.", he told her, keeping a tight grip to keep her from falling flat on her face. With the little vision that she had, she directed her eyes up to his. She saw the... sincerity? Why did he care? Alejandro didn't even know himself. He's never felt worried about someone before. What was happening to him? The goth didn't know whether this was a trap, or just his gentlemanly actions. And she wasn't about to find out by letting her guard down. "Listen, you're going to convince me to drop out of this challenge. I know what you're doing and I'm not falling for it.", she finished, yanking her petite form away from the Latin's rather muscular one. Alejandro stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't playing her at all this time. He actually cared about her well being... Which absolutely terrified him. Why was he losing focus over this? He knew what he had to do. He had to put his walls back up. She wants to play this game? Then play they shall.

Cody made his way back to the top, empty handed like the team half expected. He tagged Heather in. The Latin grinned deviously. He eliminated each girl from Team Victory. Now, it was time to move on to the Amazons. The raven-haired team readied herself to dive in, this was his chance.

"You have beautiful form!", Heather's eyes widened as her attention turned to the Spaniard. "What?", she asked, obviously confused about why he would say that. Off of the distraction, she lost her balance, plummeting down into the lagoon, hitting the water hard. Alejandro and Noah cringed was they watched that impact. The Latin yelled down to her. "Nothing personal!", she looked up and growled at him. The goth looked over at him. There he goes again. Trying to sabotage her team. She knew he didn't care. He was only messing with her. Now it's really game on.

It was now Sierra's turn to dive, no, cannon ball, into the lagoon. Now causing the water from below to make it to the top, completely soaking the Amazons. Gwen's eyes widened as she noticed the little eletric friend on the CIT's head. "Uh... Courtney?", the brunette, with a confused expression, then looked to where Gwen's finger was pointing, and instantly began to freak out, causing it to shock her. "AH!", she yelled in pain. Gwen's hand's quickly gripped the eel. "Got it-AH!", both the goth and Courtney yelled as it once again shocked them. "GET IT OFF!", Courtney continued to scream. The goth knew she just had to grow a pair and help her. She grabbed the eel off of Courtney's head and flung it back into the water. But not before it stung Gwen once more. "Phew... Thanks.", Courtney sighed. "Yeah...", the goth started weakly. "No problem..."

The longer Gwen watched the other teams dive into the waters, the more she realized how long her and her pale skin have been standing in the sun. "Ah... I think I'm getting burnt.", she muttered, then feeling a hard tag to the burned area from none other than Heather. She then glared at the teen before making her way to the edge of the cliff. Her head begun pounding once again against her skull. No. She had to ignore. She quickly dove into the waters as a concerned Latin looked on. She wasn't fit to do this. And he knew that. God, why was he letting her get to him? This wasn't good. He did his best to look away and ignore it.

Gwen eventually popped her head out of the water, a medallion in her hand. "I got the gold!", she yelled, causing the Amazons to cheer on their teammate. Not too long after, Gwen felt a huge shock pulsate throughout her body as she finally noticed the three to four eels that had been wrapped around her. She cried out in pain as she sunk back down underwater. Alejandro's eyes widened. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he dove into her rescue. Carrying her bridal style back to shore and setting her down in the sand, propping her head up for support. He took the chains and set them aside.

"Gwen? Can you hear me? Gwen?!". Heather quickly made her way over to the two as she grabbed the gold. "Thanks for the delivery!", he yelled. Alejandro's eyes widened as he watched her hand Chris the chains. "Team Amazon wins round one!", Chris yelled. "Noah and Tyler glared down at the Latin. Alejandro sighed. If they lost this challenge, he would definitely be the one going home tonight.

* * *

The goth's eyes fluttered open. How long had she been out? She looked to her right to see Owen in the next bed. "Oh, hi Gwen!", "Owen...? How did I get in here?", "Alejandro carried you in. Told docs to keep an eye on ya. Probably because of the combination of the concussion and eel stings.", Owen said. Gwen blushed. He brought her there while the game was going on? Not too long after, the doctors walked into the infirmary.

"Owen, you're all cleared to compete.", the doctor said. "Woohoo! Thanks, Doc! See ya later, Gwen!", and with that, Gwen was alone. She felt herself drift off into another slumber.

* * *

"Hey... Gwen...", the goth heard a whisper as she felt a slight nudge wake her up. She opened her eyes to see Alejandro sitting at the edge of the bed. Her heart began pounding rapidly.

"Oh, hi... Um... Thanks for helping me... You know, earlier...", the goth said awkwardly. "De nada, senorita. How are you feeling?", "A little groggy but definitely better than before. But I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have slept with the whole concussion thing.", she said. "The doctors said it would be okay for you to sleep, considering it was a very minor concussion. But still bad enough to give you a horrible headache.", "You're telling me..."

Alejandro smirked. "So, I guess you should congratulate me.", he said. Gwen eyed him weirdly. "Why? Are you expecting?", she said with a grin, to which the Latin chuckled. "Not exactly, but enjoy being in economy class.", Gwen's eyes widened. "Wait, we lost?!", "Second place. Dj's going home tonight.", Alejandro finished. Gwen sighed. A thought popped in her head. She spoke up again. "Why did you help me?", she asked. Alejandro looked to be in deep thought, also trying to figure why he did what he did.

"I... I don't know, senorita. I guess... the thought of something happening to you... scared me. I don't know why... It just did.", Gwen was surprised. He sounded so genuine. It made her heart clench. Would Duncan ever risk his life for her?

She sat up from her bed and moved her form closer to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes widened. "It's still game on between us, but thank you.", she said. Alejandro looked at her, his eyes moving down to her lips, as did hers. Just like what happened back in Paris. "Alejandro...", was all she could make out to try and stop this. He completely ignored her attempts. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. This was exactly like Paris.

Only difference was that he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

 **IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Took eleven damn chapters to make this happen! But the drama's not stopping there. Because next chapter is based around episode 13. Yanno... the episode where Duncan comes back! So be prepared for, hopefully, a lot of drama to go down. But I hope you all enjoyed! Please favorite/review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing. And I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	13. Chapter 12

**Back at it again! Hopefully a nice long chapter for you guys to make up for the slow updates! Not much to say, except that this story is now getting very interesting! So please enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

He pressed his lips hard against hers, not being able to hold himself back any longer. What was he doing? He didn't know. He was going all on instinct with this.

Gwen tensed up at first, but then instantly melted into the kiss. Alejandro then pulled away, the kiss not lasting very long. He observed the goth's expression. Her eyes were wide, as were his. So many thoughts were going through their heads. At that moment, the Latin didn't know what to say. They stayed frozen in that position for a bit before Alejandro spoke up.

"Uh... I should get back to my...", "Yeah, yeah. You should... do that... haha...", and with that Alejandro was out of there in a flash. He leaned his back against the door, his heart still pounding rapidly. What just happened?

* * *

"Why are we back in economy? We won the last challenge!", Tyler complained. Both teams were sat in economy across from each other. The Cody-crazed teen spoke up.

"Chris said he needed first class today, for a secret special guest! And what Chris needs-", "Chris takes. From us!", Heather interjected. The goth could care less about what's going on with Chris. God, she felt so jittery from yesterday. She couldn't even stop her leg from twitching. Why did that even happen? Why did he kiss her? And why did she let him? Man, did she feel stupid. There was no way he had feeling for her... Right? And on top of that, her sunburn was killing. She was soon reminded of it as she felt some extra weight on top the injured hand.

"Ah! Sunburn! OW!", she yelped in pain as she began blowing on her hand. She turned her head to see Courtney, her face looking apologetic. "Oops... Sorry. How do you end up with sun burn on just one hand?", Courtney asked. "I don't know!", the goth replied. The CIT perked up as she quickly grabbed a bucket full of suspicious liquid.

"Here, soak your hand in this!", Courtney offered. Gwen's face contorted into a confused expression. "What is it?", "It'll cool the burn. It's a special mix of green tea and bird guano.", the CIT replied. Gwen dipped her hand in, instantly feeling the cooling sensation that surrounded her hand. She let out a sigh of relaxation until realization hit her. Her eyes widened. "Wait... Bird Guano? Isn't that-", "A nicey nice name for poop.", Heather cut her off with a chuckle. Gwen quickly pulled her hand out, again feeling the burning sensation return. "Ow!", she yelped in pain. Courtney spoke up once more. "Poop that's full of healing ingredients. I learned to make it at CIT first aid weekend. It's gross but it helps, right?", "Ah, yes.", the goth dipped her hand back in before speaking up. "Well, thanks for being nice... ish.", Courtney opened her mouth speak until the goth cut her off. "I know, don't mention it. Seriously.", both girls joined in on the laughter. Courtney seemed so much more down to earth when Duncan's not around. Gwen could feel herself actually enjoying the brunette's prescence. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Gwen could feel the Latin's eyes on her and immediately tensed up. As did he. Her leg began twich once more, which didn't go unnoticed by her new found 'frenemy', whose eyes went back and forth between both Gwen and Alejandro.

"Gwen... Aside from the sunburn, are you okay? You seem really tense.", "Yeah! I'm great! Never been better!", she said, a little less calm than she intended. Her eyes were now directed at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the Spaniard.

Alejandro couldn't take much more of the tension that filled. He quickly got up and walked out the door. Gwen couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes follow his form. She could feel her heart clench. Is he just going to act like nothing happened? ... Or was that all apart of his plan to get her eliminated...?

"Attention helpless competitors! We have been denied permission to land. So, you're gonna have to jump!", Chris said as his voice could be heard over the intercom. Was he insane? The contestants began to bicker and complain. Chris spoke up again. "Aaaaand Chef may have miscounted parachutes. So you might want to light a pepper under your butts and grab one before their gone!", and instantly the contestants began to scratch, claw, and fight their way to a parachute. Gwen surprised herself as she was one of the first people to get her hands on one. She looked around, Alejandro no where to be seen... Was he alright?

The contestants jumped out one by one. Taking in their surroundings as they realized they landed in London. Meeting up with Chris as they reached the bottom, directing them to a local bus.

* * *

The bus was on the move. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized the Latin was still gone. "Uh... Chris? Where's Alejandro?", she asked, concern evident in her voice. Chris replied. "Yes. Where is he? The answer in a sec! But first... GUN IT, CHEF!", at that moment, the bus took off at, for how a normal person drives, unsafe speed. Chris began his little planned monologue.

"London. Home to loads of wicked stuff! Big Ben, the London Eye, the sandwich stuffed with french fries known as the 'chip buddy'!", "Yes please!", Owen chymed in. Chris continued. "London's also home to Scotland's yard. The world's biggest crime busting outfit. But there was one case even Scotland yard couldn't crack... Jack... The Ripper!", he said, causing the competitors to gasp. Gwen knew where this was going. He wasn't really going to try and make them solve this case, was he?

"The wacko serial killer that terrorized victorian London. Today, you'll be tracking that bad boy down! But be careful... Jack's also hunting you!", he said as he pointed to the team. "That's why Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot is now shorthanded.", "WHAT?! The Ripper got Al?! Not Al!",Owen cried. "What?!", Gwen yelled, her concern now growing. There was no way the Ripper could get a hold of Alejandro... right? Chris continued on. "Next up... Tower of London!", Chris finished. Gwen sat up in her seat a bit. She couldn't keep taking her mind off of the game. She spoke up the her newfound 'frenemy'.

"Can I just say I know tons about the Ripper. I did a speech on him in grade six.", she said with confidence. "Wow! Thats unexpectedly useful of you!", The CIT replied. "The librarian said my fascination was morbid! And occasionally offensive.", Courtney then perked up with a smile. "Get this! My grade six speech, the Tower of London!", "Wow! We're like a nerd at dream team!", the two began to chuckle. Gwen was surprised at how comfortable she was around Courtney. It's not everday that someone you couldn't stand to be around about a week ago is slowly becoming a close friend. She had to admit, it was nice to finally have a girl to talk to. She really hasn't had that since season one with Leshawna and Bridgette

* * *

"Your challenge is to follow a series of clues through the tower complex. All the way to the Ripper's secret lair.", Chris started. "Bag the criminal mastermind before he gets you, and you win! Your first clue will be found during the changing of the guard! And when I say change, I mean **change the guards**. Your clue is hidden in his uniform, so one of you has to strip him down to his gitch till you find it.", the thought of stripped some random old guy down made Gwen feel absolutely nauseous.

"Okay, so, who'd like to volunteer?", Heather asked. Not one of them made an attempt to speak up. Courtney spoke up. "There's no way I can do it! Duncan would freak out on me!", Duncan... And there Gwen goes again feeling off of her game at just hearing his name. She shook the feeling off, then looked to Heather, whose eyes widened. "I... Um... I'm allergic to uniforms... Sorry!", "Really? Couldn't come up with a better excuse?", the goth started. "Well, Sierra?", "I could never cheat on my Codykins like that!", she said, instantly wrapping a protective arm around the boy. Gwen's eyes widened. "I can't do it! Helloooo, injury!", the goth said, pointing to her inflamed, red hand. Gwen began to brainstorm and moments later perked up.

She placed a photograph of Cody's face over the guard's. "Oh, Sierra!", she yelled as pointed her finger towards the picture. Sierra squealed and tackled the guard to the ground, stripping him down in mere seconds, the clue card being thrown into the hands of Courtney. She read it aloud.

"Pulled taught atop a southern spyer...", Courtney then gasped as she spoke up once more. "Quick! Follow me!"

* * *

The three girls ran into what seemed to look like a torture room. As much as Gwen usually admires this kind of stuff, the atmosphere in the room made her feel a bit uneasy.

"Oh my gosh! This is the very room that Anne Boleyn lived in before Henry VIII beheaded her!", "What is with the creepy desk?", Heather asked as she too began to feel uneasy.

"It's a medieval torture rack.", the three turned to see chef dressed in the more medieval-like style. He continued. "You tie someone on and stretch.", he finished, letting out a maniacal laugh. Gwen's eyes directed two the raven-haired teen. "I volunteer Heather!", "I second that motion!", Courtney intervened. Heather placed her hands on her hips with a pout. "Hey!", she whined. "Who'd like to carry the motion? Cody? Sierra?", she paused for a moment as it hit her. "Uh... where'd they go?", "We don't have time to go look for them. Heather, on the rack!", Courtney said, giving the queen bee a slight shove. Heather let out a pout once again. "You could at LEAST ask nicely!", Courtney grinned deviously. "I could... But no!", she said, gwen and her now dragged her to the rack and strapping her in, completely ignoring her pleads.

Gwen and Courtney made quick of the torture rack without hesitation, Heather now crying out in pain. "AH! You did that on purpose you bi-", "Every cloud has a silver lining!", the CIT said in a bittersweet tone, cutting Heather off. Gwen began to laugh uncontrollably, surprising herself at how fun this was.

"Stop enjoying this you fu- AH!", Heather screamed as she was once again cut off. The goth felt her ribs begin to throb from the laughter. "I'm s-sorry sorry! But come on, you wouldn't do the same?", she asked. "That is not the point!".

At that moment, a secret slot opened, revealing their next clue. Gwen took hold of the card. "'If your teammate could still use her feet, bring her down for something to eat.'", "The banquet hall! Back downstairs off the courtyard! Lets go!", Courtney said, instantly speeding her way down the stairwell.

Gwen was surprised at how efficient their teammate was for this challenge. Even down two players, they were able to persevere and push through. As long as she kept her focus strictly on the game, nothing would stand in her way of making it to the end.

Courtney peeked into the window of the banquet hall. "There's some kind of jewlery case on the table.", she started. "I guess we go in and get it. Can it be that easy?", she asked. Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "You two gal pals go in. I'll guard the door." Heather said, causing both girls to look at her with a connfused expression on their faces. The CIT spoke up once more. "How is that fai-", "I'll show you fair! Have tou even SEEN the rack marks on my ankles!", and with thatd, Courtney and Gwen slowly backed away form the queen bee, not wanting to upset her anymore at this point.

The made their way into the complex slowly, as they weren't if any booby traps have been planted.

Courtney scowered the room, perking up as her eye took notice of the case. "There it is!", she yelled. The CIT began digging through the case, looking for any sort of clue card.

"Come on, come on! Where's the clue?!", she yelled in frustration. "Argh! Gold toothpick, emerald studded tooth brush...? What is wrong with these royals and their dentistry?", "Ask the guard dogs...", the goth said, fear evident in her voice as the dogs began growl. They were about ready to charge. An idea popped into the goth's head as she grabbed what looked to be a royal egg.

She held it above her head, tossing it back and forth between each hand. The dogs' eyes were instantly glued to it, following it's every motion. "That's right! Follow the shiny ball! Now... sit!", the dogs obeyed, Courtney cupping her hands together in awe. "Aw! So cute! How did you do that?", she asked. "I taught my lizards obedience.", Gwen started, spinning the egg on her finger as if it were a basketball. "I guess corgis are just as trainable, and inbred.", she finished. Not taking notice of the clue that popped out of the egg. Courtney quickly grabbed it. "Here's the clue! Lets meet back up with Heather and then we'll read it!", the CIT suggested.

The two ran outside, expecting to see an impatient Heather. They gasped. "Oh no!", Gwen said, picking up the raven-haired teens nail file. The brunette spoke up. "Three teammates... Gone.", "Read the clue...", the goth said cautiously.

"'The rippers most natural place, has two levels inside its space. Go use your sack, to bring the guy back. At the red starting line to the race.' ... Think, think!", Courtney said as she tapped her hand on her head in frustration. "... Okay. The Ripper's natural place... If I remember right from my speech he did his dirty work in White Chapel.", Gwen intervened. "So we go there! And we look for a two story place! Come on!", and with that, Courtney took off, Gwen doing her best to follow close behind.

* * *

"I guess we forgot that most of White Chapel would be closed.", Gwen said. "And that the only place open would be a grungy, punk club.", The CIT jumped in. Gwen's head lowered in defeat. "I guess my hunch sucked, sorry... We are so coming in last place.", Courtney held up the sack. "I don't want to go back empty handed. We should fill the bag with something!", Right as the two were about to give up hope, the noise of a certain band were able to be heard in the club.

"Welcome! Your number one German punk crew band... Der Schnitzel Kickers!", The two peeked their head around the corner, Gwen now feeling her heart stop. Could it be? Courtney gasped as Gwen spoke up. "Is that...?", "Duncan?!", Courtney finished. The CIT felt about ready to charge over to him. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I-", "Wait!", Gwen stopped her, a plan forming in her head. "You said you don't want to leave here with nothing. Well... We don't have to.", she said, grinning deviously as the CIT caught on.

The girls ran backstage, waiting their chance to get their hands on him. Finally, they saw the Punk make his way there. He turned his head, eyes widening as he spoke up. "What are you- AH", Courtney grabbed anything heavy next to her, clobbing him in the head with it. Gwen's eyes widened. "God, Courtney... We could have just tied him up!", "Well, I didn't want to take any chances. I know my boyfriend, and I know he's an expert criminal. Ties won't hold him.", the CIT said. The goth took hold of the sack. "Quick, lets sack him an go!", and that's just what they did.

* * *

Both girls felt their heart pounding rapidly as they walked into the first class to meet Chris, Gwen's heart stopping once again as she realized Alejandro and the rest of the players were okay.

Not too long after, Noah and Owen dragged their sack in. The goth's stomach dropped. Damnit. They caught the Ripper. Of course they did... God she was so screwed.

"Hey! You guys are okay!", Owen said. "And guess what? We caught the Ripper type guy!, Noah said, pulling the sack off of... "Ezekiel?!", the contestants said in unison. Chef spoke up. "Found him living in the cargo hold. Home schooling with the rats.", "I was gonna let him back in the game IF he could avoid getting captured but... since he could not..", and at that moment, Chef grabbed the boy, tossing him out of the plane. Heather's eyes widened. "So who did Courtney and Gwen catch...?

"Well.. Chris wanted a criminal so... Okay, we didn't catch the right one, but...", Gwen then pulled the sack off, revealing her punk best friend. The contestants gasped once again. "Duncan?!". Alejandro felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. The punk angrily stood himself up. "You brought me back here?! Where's the stupid exit again?", he said as he made his way to the door, being stopped by Chris. "Not so fast, quitter! Thought you could skip out on the game, eh? Thought I wouldn't find you, hm?", "Um, you didn't. We did... Sorry", she said, the last part directed to Duncan. She knew he didn't want to come back. She forced him. Well... 'they' forced him. And she had to admit, it hurt that he didn't even attempt to show any type of interest in staying. At the very LEAST for her... Chris' booming voice snapped the goth out of her thoughts.

"And that's why Team Amazon wins today's competish!", "YES!", the two 'frenemies' yelled with excitement. "WHAT?!", which soon followed from Owen and Noah. "Head on back to the elimination room dudes!", Chris started. "First class goes to the ladies! As a consulation price, the 'D' mans now on your team. But someone else is gonna have to go!", and with that, Gwen found herself leaving the room, trying to find ANY sort of place where she could be alone for a little while.

She made her way into the confessional, sitting herself on the seat. She looked down at her beat red hand. She opened her mouth to talk, but quickly shut it. What was there to say? "I just wish thing weren't this confusing.", she said to herself, feeling the hot tears fill up in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be."

Her eyes widened as she took notice of her punk best friend standing in the door way. How did he get in? Didn't she lock the door? She tried her best to form some kind of words. "W-what do you mean?", "I told you that I'd come back for you.", he said, taking a few steps towards. She stood herself up as she shot a glare at him. "I don't recall you 'coming back' for me. I recall your girlfriend and I dragging you back by force. You didn't want to come back...", "Come on, pasty.", he chuckled, trying to put a smile on her face. He spoke up once again. "Look, no I didn't wanna be back in the game. But I wanted to be back for you. And you know what? I'm glad I'm here.", her eyes widened. "Y-you are?", "Yeah...", he started, closing the space between both of their forms. "And you wanna know why?", he asked. She found herself almost unable to speak. She had to admit, she was afraid to know the reason. "... Why?", she asked as she now found herself backed up against the wall, Duncan's hands enclosing her there. "Because I can finally do this."

And that was it. He pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. God, she didn't want to enjoy it... But it was so hard not to. She melted into his arms. The kiss rough and demanding. Different from Alejandro's.

Alejandro...

Oh God, what was wrong with her? There was so much wrong with this. But honestly, she didn't care right now. Duncan's hands moved to her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. God, she had been waiting for this for so long.

Alejandro walked out of economy, feeling he needed some confessional time. He walked up to the door, his heart dropping for the second time that day. Gwen... and Duncan... Kissing in the confessional... Why the hell was he so stupid? He should've saw this coming. She didn't want him. And you know what? He didn't want her. That was it. His broken expression turned into a look of anger. No more Mr. nice guy. He was going to play the game. The right way. He knew exactly who would have to be gone next.

Gwen had to go.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Damn, this was such a treat to write. Long, but fun! Hope to have the next chapter up in a week! So please don't forget to favorite/review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing! I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	14. Chapter 13

**I KNOW. I KNOW. Super late! No, I'm not disappearing for another two years again. Just working literally everyday since it's Christmas time. Plus managing my new Youtube channel. If anyone wants, there'll be more details of that at the end of this chapter! (Swear I won't promote it anyore after this). But anyways, please enjoy chapter thirteen!**

* * *

"He looks so good! Doesn't he look good?", Courtney said in a dreamy sigh. "He looks great! I'm so happy...", the goth replied, before realizing what she had just said. "...For you... Happy for you!", she finished. Courtney's smile lit up the whole room. It made Gwen feel like shit to see how happy she was after what she did... Damnit... And right as her and Courtney started to become friends... What was wrong with her? Courtney voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Don't get me wrong, he's not perfect.", she started, pulling out a tightly fold paper from her shirt. "I made a little list of the things that need to change. But... once I change these forty-seven things about him, he will be perfect!", the CIT finished.

That was it, right there. This is why Duncan didn't want to further his relationship with the brunette any longer. She was never happy with just HIM. Courtney wanted him to be better. But HER version of better. And without his consent. He was tired of it. It hurt Gwen more to know that aside from the fact that he had cheated on her, she was pushing him away even more with her 'perfectionist' problem.

"Can you imagine if you, me and Duncan end up in the final three?!", Courtney asked excitedly. Gwen gasped. "That'd be crazy!", she said, trying to get the knot in her stomach to go away. The CIT continued. "Just you, me, and my boyfriend.", she started, putting emphasis on that last part of her statement. Her smile came back once more. "What do you think Chris would do to turn us against each other?", she asked. "Oh, let's not guess! I'd rather it be a surprise!", Gwen replied, letting out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Alejandro's mind was racing. His heart was pounding rapidly. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt this angry before. And staring straight ahead to the sleeping punk across the room from him didn't help. He didn't know how to calm himself down, but at this point, he didn't care. The Latin knew he would definitely be able to use this newfound anger to his advantage in today's challenge. But Alejandro's expression toward's the punk didn't go unnoticed by Tyler.

"You okay, bro?", the jock asked. Alejandro plastered a fake grin on his face. "Oh, just fine amigo. I just have a little something that will we can use to our advantage when need be.", he said. Tyler's expression contorted to confusion. "What is it?", he asked, rather curiously. "Ah, no, no, no. Patience my dear friend.

* * *

The two teams met Chris in the common area, gathering around the table. "Prepre yourself for challenges of an amateur callibor. Because we're recreating the original olympics!", Chris started, the contestants all groaned in unison. "And we're heading to the birth place of the olympics right now, in...", "Greece!", "Atlantis!", "Mount Olympics?", a few of the players shouted out. "Wrong, fictional, and... what? We're going to Rome, Italy!", he continued, before Alejandro interjected. "But Courtney was correct, the olympics originated in Greece.", "No. They originated-", "Greece! They're right!", Gwen jumped in, sending a smile Alejandro's way, who kindly returned with a glare. What...?

Chris began to flip through his notes. "Interns!", he shouted, as two men showed up at his side in a flash. Everyone should probably hang onto something. Everyone except you.", he said, as he pointed to the intern on his left. And at that moment. the plane tilted completely on its side, sending that intern right out of the plane. Their host shoved the notes towards the other intern. "You might want to find some info on Greece... Quickly...", He started. "Greece it is... Heh heh...", he finished, making his way out of the common area.

The contestants stood up from floor, Sierra speaking up. "Prepare yourself for battle!", she said, pointing towards the opposing team. "Child's play. There's no way us atheletes will lose an olympic challenge to a team with no men.", Alejandro, Cody sighing in response... Sometimes he hated being on a basically all girls team. Heather made her way up to the Latin. "Hope you look good in silver. I'm GREAT in gold.", she said, boasting about her atheletic abilities.

Duncan turned his attention to a certain goth, waggling his eyebrow at her. Gwen felt the blush creep to her cheeks, as well as that damn knot in her stomach which got tighter as she noticed Courtney's glare on her. She tried to make her way out of there, but to no avail as the CIT firmly put her hand on the goth's shoulder. "What was that?", the CIT asked. "What was what?", "You were staring at Duncan!", Courtney said. That knot had just gotten super tight. "Oh! I was just... Uh...", she started as she scoffed. "You really gotta do something about that mohawk...", Courtney's glare then turned to a smile. "That was number seven on the list of things to change but... now I kinda like it! Love does funny things!", she said, making her way out of the common area. Gwen continued to herself. "Oh yeah... Love is hysterical...", she finished, slapping her hand over her face.

* * *

"Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens, Greece! Home to many of the very first Olympians! Who, as my intern has informed me, competed naked.", Chris started, drawing out that last part. At that moment, Owen had begun unbuckling his belt, taking a tight grip on his pants. "Alright, time to drop the laundry.", he said, causing everyone to gag. Chris' arms flailed in front of him as he spoke up once again. "No, no, no! That ws just a corky fact not an order! There's no need to be a hundred percent accurate. Stay dressed. Very. Dressed. We only have to resort to nudity if there's a tie breaker.", he started.

"Today we're gonna do things a bit differently since Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot are down a man, and Team Amazon is an all girl team. In order to make things fair, all of today's challenges will be one on one matches. Every victory gets you a gold medal. The team with the most gold wins first class tickets to our next destination. Second place wins a brutal elimantion ceremony.", Owen interrupted once again. "And silver medals! ... Right? Second place gets silver?", "There are silvers medals. Just gold.", "But at the olympics-", "Just gold. Thats it.", Chris finished.

The teams were then guided to, what looked like to be, a ruin area. Their host began to speak. "Our first historical event... is a Greecian scavenger hunt!", he started. "The inside Odium of Paraclase is filled with maze like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the Greecian treasure that awaits you inside. First one to do so takes the gold! So, who's going in?", Chris finished.

At that moment, Gwen just wanted to get her portion of the challenge over with. She volunteered. But a certain someone did as well.

"Me.", both Gwen and Duncan said in unison. At that moment, they both froze up. "What?!", a fuming Courtney yelled. The two began to go back and forth about one of them just sitting out for it. Until their lovely host spoke up.

"Gwen versus Duncan it is!", he said. The CIT nervously spoke up once more. "Wow... That is so... fun!", she said, trying to hide how uncomfortable she actually felt.

The goth tensed up. It was bad enough Courtney had caught her giving the punk looks. "What's the big deal? Just let someone else do this event!", the punk's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he continued to banter to Chris. "My decision is final, Duncan.", God he wanted to kill Chris sometimes. There was no way he could be alone with Gwen again. Especially during a challenge. He's gonna get distracted for sure.

Chris grabbed two trash can lids, tossing them Duncan and Gwen's way. The goth felt herself tense up a bit more. "Uh, why do we need these?", "These authentic spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt. For the treasure you seek, is tied to an Urmanthian Boar! Good luck to you both!", he started. "The rest of you, follow me!"

Courtney's eyes widened. "We're not going to stay..? And watch? Closely? At all times?", "Nope! Time to flip channels. Just like the real olympics!", he replied. The CIT looked back, worry written on her features. They'd never hurt her like that... right? Duncan loved her. And she loved him. And will love him more once he becomes the perfect guy. And he was willing to do that for her... right?

Alejandro couldn't help but also leav cautiously. Why did he care? Maybe he should have vonlunteered. HE should be doing that challenge. HE wouldn't get distracted. Gwen had to go. The more she's there, the more the Latin gets worked up. Time for her to pay.

Gwen slowly made her way around the columns, taking in her environment. The boar didn't seem to be in plain sight. How could she lose a giant boar?! God, this sucked. Duncan was also no where to be seen. That was no surprise. This was a rather big area. He was probably doing his best to avoid her.

That was until she felt her back press up against a figure behind her. Both gasped in fright, soon finding themselves not being able to wipe the smiles off of their faces. Hers dropped immediately. She didn't want him thinking that what they did was accpetable. She took notice of the punk, who was now looking at her like she was a fresh piece of meat. The blush creeped to her cheeks. "Damn, you look sexy when you play hard to get.", the punk said as she tried to kiss her once again. Against her better judgement, she resisted her urges and pushed him off. "Duncan, no! What we did was... a mistake..", she didn't want to do this... But it was the right thing to do.

"Maybe to you, sweetheart. No matter what you say, it's not gonna change that it happened. And it's not change what I'm about to do.", he then placed his hands on each side of her face, forcing their lip to collide once again. She tried her best to push him off, but to no avail. Damnit, why did he have to be so strong? She instantly melted like puddy in his arms, his hands moving to her hips. Her hands now moved to his face, deepening the kiss. Just like last night, the kiss was full of want, all demanding. If they weren't almost completely in public, she knew where this would go.

A loud growl snapped them both away from each other. They slowly turned their heads to a very angry boar standing in front of them. Gwen quickly ran, the boar not hesitating scoop the punk up in its mouth. Gwen had to think. Did she go to save him? ... Or did she grab the medal and win this challenge?

She hopped on the boar's back, looking down at that bruised up punk. She then smiled, sending a wink his way, the medal in her grip as she ripped it off the boar. She held the gold up in the air in triumph, looking to the side to see the teams arrived. She quickly made her way over to the Amazons.

"You won? Good job, Gwen!", Courtney exclaimed happily, high-fiving her 'frenemy'. She continued on. "Is Duncan okay? How long were you two alone together before we got here?", could Courtney's questions get anymore uncomfortable? "Amazon's take the gold!", Chris started. "Moving on to the next challenge.", the CIT's face was laced with concern. "What about Duncan? Shouldn't we help him?", "Chef will do that. Moving on!", their sadistic host yelled.

* * *

"For our next challenge... the hurdle race!", Chris started. "Two players will race their to the finish line, jumping each hurdle to grab the gold. Who's going up?", at that moment, both Heather and Alejandro stepped forward. Gwen had taken noticed of the Latin constantly trying to get away from her. She had a feeling it was from THEIR kiss... Damn... Two guys in a span of less than two days... The goth spoke up, thinking Alejandro would appreciate her teasing.

"Don't mess up your hair, 'Al'!", she said with a chuckle. The Latin turned his eyes to her with a glare, but no response. Her stomach turned for the twentieth time. Did he really think kissing her was a mistake...?

"And... GO!", both players took off. Equally matching each other in speed. They both got over the hurdles with ease. The Amazons took notice of Heather beginning to fall slightly behind. The Latin took this moment to taunt the queen bee. "Don't worry! I'll let you borrow my medal when you want to look like a winner!", he said, but the showing off didn't stop there. He then hopped into a handstand, somehow STILL matching Heather's speed. Was there anything this guy couldn't do? Owen could be hear yelling from the back.

"Dude... come on! COME ON!", he said, taking notice of the Latin getting a bit too carried away. Alejandro turned his head back to his head towards him team. "Relax my friends! Victory is at han- AH!", he screamed in pain as his head collided with the hurdle. His taunting had distracted him... Just like his team knew would happen. He quickly tried to catch up with the raven-haired teen, but just barely lost to her. "Yes!", Heather yelled proudly.

"A gold for the Amazons!", Chris announced, team Amazon cheering victoriously. "Moving on to the next challenge!"

The goth caught sight of Alejandro. She quickly made her way over, tightly grabbing his wrist. "Hey, what the hell is your deal?", Gwen asked, a little more harsh than intended. "What ever do you mean?", "Don't play dumb with me. Why are completely avoiding. Or more or less being an ass.", she asked. He raised his brow in confusion. "I am not sure what you're talking about, senorita. I'm just simply playing the game. And play, I shall.", he yanked his hand away from hers, leaving her completely frozen. What the hell was up with him?

* * *

"Okay, seriously! Where is Duncan?", the CIT asked with concern. Chris responded. "Duncan will join us as soon as he can. You know, if he's still aliv-", "If?! What does that mean?!", a fuming goth blurted out. Why did she do that? Why the hell would she open her mouth? Oh god damnit, why was she so dumb? Courtney's glare on her eas evident. "Can we focus on the game, please? It's time for the dreaded tie breaker!". At that moment, Courtney held up her finger, indicating she was about to interrupt their host once again.

"One sec, Chris!", she started before turning her attention to Gwen. "You sounded really concerned there...", The goth's eyes widened. The Latin decided to also jump in. "Yes, Gwen. You did sound quite concerned. Care to tell us why?", oh no... Did he know about Duncan? No. There was no way. She had no clue what to say or do at this point. She was just spouting out nonsense. ""Well, I-I know how you feel... so-", "Know how I feel? Like... You get it? Or like you feel the same way.", the CIT asked menacingly. Gwen looked around or anything to change this uncomfortable subject. She blurted out the first thing that came in sight. "Uh... Look! Wings!", no. She wasn't crazy. Chef was actually wheeling out wings for what seemed to be our next challenge. Chris clapped his hands together to gain the competitors' attention.

"Attention, please!", Chris started. "Chef spent over one hour building two sets of wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the plane's engine. One member from each team must strap on the wings, and take flight. All the way up there.", he said, pointing to the medal dangling off of a hook high in the sky. He continued. "Whoever snags the gold medal out of the sky wins the olympics and first class passage for their team."

"Uh... Sounds kind of dangerous...", Owen said. "Not at all.", their host replied. At that moment, both sets of wings collapsed into a pile of melted wax. "We're gonna need some more wax! So, who's going up?", Cody stepped up to the plate. "I'll do it! For all of... you.", he said, directing that last part at a disgusted goth. Why, of all people, did HE have to have a huge crush on her.

"Team me? Super hot me? Who's going?", Tyler stood proudly. "I'll do it! To the extreme!", the jock said. "Strap on your wings, and get ready to fly!", Chris said.

Tyler stood close to his team as they helped him get strapped in. An idea popped in the Latin's head. He quickly grabbed Tyler, moving himself and the jock closer to both Gwen and Courtney, right in an ear shot away.

"Tyler, mi amigo. Ii thought I might confess the reason I was feeling a bit down this morning. You see, it is because of an injustice that I witnessed upon both of our teams. Catching Gwen and Duncan kissing in the confessional last night made me feel much anger for our fellow opponent Courtney.", the Latin said, just loud enough for both girls to hear.

Courtney's eyes widened, feeling her anger stirring. She screamed out in anger. "WHAT?!", Gwen's eyes widened in fear. Her stomach was in a completey knot, now. Alejandro did see... But why did he care? Did their kiss really mean something to him?

"Courtney... You weren't suppose to hear that... Sorry, senorita. It just pained me to watch knowing you hadn't a clue about this.", Alejandro said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in a bit. "Just know, I would never lie to you.", she couldn't even focus on the hot Spanish guy flirting with her as she was too focused on a certain goth. She yanked her hand away, turning her attention to Gwen. Sierra doing her best to hold her back. "HOW COULD YOU?! I thought we were friend... ish... I hate you... I HATE YOU!", Courtney said, her arms flailing in the air in an attempt to escape Sierra's grasp. Sierra turned her attention to Cody. "Fly, Cody! Fly-", "Cody, stay where you are.", the CIT interrupted her. Sierra spoke up again. "But we'll lose.", she took noticed of Courtney's glare on the goth, then got the idea. "Oh... Cody! Stay where you are!", the CIT pointed her finger toward the goth. "You, are so... Elim-in-a-ted!", Gwen felt her eyes well up with tears as she heard the rest of her team agree. She turned her head towards the Latin, who smiled deviously at her. She was gone... she was so gone...

Cody looked over to her, then took off in the air. Gwens eyes widened. Was he trying to win for her? He was right behind Tyler, gasping for breath as he flapped his wings as fast as he can. Tyler made his way to the gold, but wasn't able to reach in time as his wings completely fell apart. "Their wings are multing!", Alejandro said. Owen jumped in. "Maybe it's seasonal...?", "Come on, Cody...", Gwen pleaded quietly. But not so quiet that Courtney couldn't hear. She got right in the goth's face. "YOU. DON'T. GET TO CHEER.", she yelled. Damnit... She screwed up... Bad.

All of a sudden Cody fell to the ground, medal in mouth. Was she... Was she not going home tonight?

"Amazons win! And the losers can meet me in the elimination room, for the second time.", Gwen wasn't going home! Not tonight, at least... Now she just had to gain her teams' trust again... And avoid losing. Damn. This wasn't going to be easy...

And Alejandro... What a traitor. How did she ever even fall for him? That was all out the window now. No more games. This wasn't a petty game anymore, Al. This was a war. That Gwen knew, she was going to win.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Not too much happened in this chapter, but enough to progress the story did! Hoping to have the next update in a week and half or two weeks. Depending on how much free time I'll have. Also, for any WWE fans, I have a youtube channel strictly based around custom titantrons for the superstars. It's under the name 'Cheri Lee', so if you want, don't hesitate to check it out! As I have been an avid WWE fan since I was about five years old. Okay, no more promoting, I swear. I will see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	15. Chapter 14

**Back at it again with, what I feel, is another long chapter! Expect longer ones from now until the end. Another chapter that was such a treat to write. As the next two chapters will be as well. But enough babbling, please enjoy chapter fourteen!**

* * *

Damn, was it a lonely first class ride last night. Gwen didn't know how much longer she could cope with this guilt flowing over her. Her team hated her. Courtney hated her. Alejandro hated her... And she actually cared that he did...

This game. These people. Everything just sucked. At this point, the goth could feel a slight want to get voted off, just to get away from everyone.

Alone she sat in first class, being perfectly able to hear the CIT's frustrated list making. Most of that list, containing of ways to get revenge on both Gwen and Duncan. And not too far by being Sierra, singing her lovely rendition of "Rock a by Baby", which, instead of the cradle coming down, was replaced with Gwen falling down. Most likely to her death. Or the "Drop of Shame". Followed by a silent Cody, who hadn't talked to her since the whole situation went down.

She couldn't take this anymore. The goth quickly stood herself up, and stormed off. Easily catching the attention of her fellow teammates. She made her way to common area, which, for her luck for the first time, was actually vacant.

She sat herself down, pulled out her journal, and began scribbling away...

'It has been an AMAZING couple weeks. Yanno, being hated by every person except one in the world. Feeling like a whore for kissing two guys I didn't even mean to. Losing someone who had begun to become one of my close friends here. And on top of that, basically sending myself to the drop of shame and screwing myself out of a million dollars. Everything is just peachy.', she wrote. "So damn peachy...", she mumbled to herself.

"So, how does it feel?", the goth jumped, turning her head around to see someone she really wasn't in the mood to see right now.

Gwen sighed. "What do you want, Heather?", "I just want to know how it feels to know that you're one elimination away from leaving this game?", she asked sarcastically. Gwen did NOT need this right now. "Hey, you mind being a complete bitch somewhere else? Because that would be absolutely wonderful!", Gwen said, mimicking a very cheerful voice.

"I actually just wanted to let you know that... I have no intentions of voting you out next.", Gwen's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted. "Don't let that little statement go to your head. I only say that because of what happened back at Camp Wawanakwa.", she started. "When I had kissed Trent, I STILL wasn't hated by EVERYONE. At least not more than I already had been.", Gwen looked down, not sure of what to say. Was she in a way... apologizing?

"I know you kissing Duncan wasn't to intentionally hurt Courtney. Not like how me kissing Trent was to hurt you.", Heather said, leaning her form against the door. "So... Are you saying you're trying to be friend... ish?", the goth asked. "Don't get too carried away now. Think of me more as an allie. As long as you don't try and vote me off, we can make it to the final two together. But once we get to that point, it's every girl for themselves.", Gwen's faced contorted into a look of confusion mixed with suspicion. "... And how do I know I won't get dicked over just like Lindsay and Beth?", "Gwen, believe it or not, I know you're not stupid... As much as I hate to admit it. And you're a strong player. Plus, would I basically be telling you how we're going to use each other to get to the final two?", "I guess you have a point...", Gwen said. Heather extended her hand out. "Do we have a deal?", she asked. The goth hesitated, cautiously gripping the raven-haired teen's hand. "Deal."

At that moment, the plane began to rumble, vigorously shaking in all directions. Chris' voice could be heard over the intercom.

"Attention potential crash victim! Please remain calm. Autopilot is testing some equipment. Snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and you want a last meal.", he finished. The contestants all made their way to the common area, Owen grabbing hold of a piece of the fruit that filled the bowl.

"You call these snacks?! We're all gonna die!", he yelled, upset-tingly throwing an apple in his mouth. Gwen rolled her eyes. She didn't wanna be here. At all. That was until a certain someone spoke up from behind.

"Looking especially pasty this morning!", a sarcastic Duncan said, forcing a smile on the goth's face. She giggled with a reply. "That means so much coming from a cyclops.", she said, referring to the lovely shiner Courtney had given to him as a breakup present.

Alejandro cringed at the two. Damn it. Why did it sting so much to see them together? Not far by was the CIT, scoffing at the two newfound lovers. A devious plan formed in his head. He smiled as he spoke up to the brunette.

"Unbelievable!", he started, catching Courtney's attentions. "Forgive me, I'm simply offended on our behalf.", he started before draping an arm around the CIT. "Perhaps a little pay back is in order. How would Duncan like it if YOU flirted with someone?", Courtney's face lit up for a second, until she realized the obvious flaw. "Okay... But who's gonna help me out with that? There's no loser in this game dumb enough to go along with this.", the CIT scoffed once more. The Latin raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe not a loser. But what about a charming Latin who has noticed the beauty within along with your physical features. I'd be happy to allow for the plan to commence with me as your bait.", he said as grabbed her hand, forcing it in contact with his lips. Courtney couldn't stop the blush that occurred on her cheeks. This guy was a real life Romeo.

Those actions didn't go unnoticed by the goth. She wasn't going to fall for this. There was no way he was genuinely flirting with Courtney... right?

The plan found it's way to the ground. A bit too rough for the contestant's liking. Chris forced everyone out as he began to explain their challenge.

"Everyone, welcome to the coolest, extra terrestrialiest place in the world! Area 52!", Gwen scoffed. "52? Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is.", she said, her 'boyfriend' now speaking up. "The show's so broke we have to fake an area now?", he asked. Chris spoke up. "No. This really is Area 52! And that's Area 51 right there!", he started. "We're just inside the border! Well... All of us except Duncan.", at that moment, a laser made it's contact with Duncan's body, completely shocking him from head to toe for a good ten seconds. "Duncan!", Gwen yelled in a worry, while Courtney and Alejandro could be heard laughing along at his pain, basically arm in arm. The goth sent a deadly glare their way. Gwen then made her way to the punk, completely at his aid.

"Listen up, space cases! The five-one is the most protected military base in the world. Which is why tonight's challenge is gonna be so much fun! ... For me.", their host started. "Part one, break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed, or otherwise killed. Place is guarded by elite black ops soldiers, so if anyone does get all... exploded... your untimely but hilarious demise will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident! Part two, each team must a genuine functioning alien artifact inside area 51's infamous black box warehouse. The place is FULL of broken alien junk. You need to find something alien that still works. But, be careful... the warehouse is LOADED with booby traps.", he continued. The goth swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Part three, the winning team must bring their alien artifact back to area 52 intact. Last team back faces elimination, and do NOT get caught over there. Rumor has it trespassers get a memory wipe and transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves... or food. You have until dawn.(1) ... GO!", after Chris finished, the teams sprinted their way towards Area 51 with caution. Each trying to think of their own way to get inside.

Alejandro and his team ran forward. Duncan then spoke up. "Okay, we should split up and scout for points of entry. Alejandro's with me.", he said. The Latin tensed up. He hadn't realized Duncan didn't know what had happened between him and Gwen. To him, things were totally normal. Alejandro wanted to be as far away as possible from this guy.

Both the Latin and the punk took stance behind a rock, hiding from any plasma rays. "Entrance is straight ahead. There's gotta be some sort of catch.", Duncan said curiously. Alejandro found himself not being able to focus on anything but the punk. He wanted knock all of his teeth out right there. Tell him he's an idiot for kissing Gwen. No... He couldn't care. He wasn't allowed to care about her anymore. It was time to focus on the game.

"Hey guys! You gotta see this!", Duncan yelled to the rest of their team. Owen and Tyler met up with the two, taking in the sight of Area 51. "Wow.", Tyler exclaimed in awe.

A bunny could be seen attempting to hope across the field between where they were, and Area 51. The jock then spoke up. "Think it's safe to cross.", at that moment, that same bunny was zapped by a ray that came from Area 51, completely burning its skin off. The team tensed up. All but Duncan.

"Hey listen up, I have a plane.", the punk started. "If we can find some kind of items lying around, we could use those to throw in the opposite direction of the area, therefore having the beam lock it's target on anything other than us.", "That's actually a... really good idea.", the Latin said. The punk ran back a bit to gather supplies for their plan. He had to admit, he may not like Duncan as a person, but this guy was resourceful. Still, he didn't want to take him to the final two. If anything, he can keep Courtney close by and then crush her in the finale after she's fallen for him.

Duncan made his way back, arms full of rocks. He began handing them off individually. "Remember, take the rock and throw it in the opposite direction.", he said. Alejandro was first, putting this lovely plan to the test. He then threw the rock, watching as the ray completely burned it into little pieces.

The rest Tyler and Duncan were next to go, making their way over to the Area with ease. Owen, on the other hand, didn't seem to follow instructions very well. He held the rock over his head in a panic instead of throwing it, causing him to be blasted over the fence of Area 51, and sucked through a tube that was now taking him to God knows where. "OWEN!", Tyler yelled, running over to the fence as he begun to climb over. Shocks were sent throughout his body as the fence had electrical wires on it. Duncan and Alejandro glanced over at the doorway that Tyler completely ignored. The two made their way in, Duncan now speaking up. "Nicely done, Tyler."

"I wonder how the girls are doing right now. And by girls, I mean Gwen.", the punk said, a small smile forming on his face as he spoke to the Latin. Alejandro's eye twitched at the mere mention of her name coming out of his mouth. Now would be a good time to play around with his feelings a little bit.

"I wonder how Courtney's doing. She's so beautiful and smart. It's a shame you let her go. A shame for you, might I add. And a blessing for me.", the Latin said, a devious grin spreading across his face. Duncan eyed him cautiously. "Listen man, if you want my left overs, be my guest.", and with that, the punk made his way into Area 51, leaving a fuming Alejandro. How dare he talk to him like that. Who the hell does he think he is?

The Latin and the rest of his team made their way into sectioned off area. Gwen could be heard basking in their false victory.

"Wicked! We beat Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot here!", the goth said, being proven wrong by her new boyfriend, who pushed the door open behind her before walking in victoriously. "Think again, pasty.", Duncan said.

Alejandro took notice of the CIT. Right now would probably be a good time to get into the goth's head a bit. The Latin made his way over to the brunette.

"Ah, look at this beautiful view.", Alejandro said with a smirk. Courtney's expression was mixed with shock and confusion. "... What view? It's just a bunch of old boxes!", she replied. The Latin smirked, gently taking her hand in his hand. "I meant the one of the beautiful brunette in front of me.", Courtney could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I-Is this part of the plan?", she asked. Alejandro could feel the light bulb shine above his head. Why just mess with Duncan and Gwen when he could also mess with Courtney? Getting her into an alliance would be very beneficial. Especially if it meant taking her to the final two and having him crush her. He decided to take this 'plan' of theirs and put a little twist on it. He leaned in close to the CIT.

"If you want it to be.", he whispered in her ear. He could feel her tense up, trying to her best to let the chills run down her back. He pulled back, looking straight at Gwen, who hadn't missed a single moment of that little scene. He could see the anger on her face. Good. Now she knows how it feels to be betrayed. She should've never started this war. She wanted to play with his emotions? Fine. Then he would do the same.

The Amazons gathered in close together. Gwen, surprisingly decided to speak up about game plan.

"Okay. We need to find any type of alien artifact that's still in tact. I say we split up to cover more ground. We could meet back right in front of Area 51."Oh, so now we're letting the boyfriend stealer lead us to victory? No thanks.", Courtney interrupted. Gwen could feel herself tense up. Now was NOT the time for this. "Uh, yeah. We are. Unless you've gotten any better suggestions.", Gwen turned her head. It was Heather who was sticking up for her. The goth found herself at a loss for words. As did Courtney. Who, for once, stayed silent. "Great. Now let's go!", Heather dictated. The team separated, leaving Gwen in the room they had just arrived in.

She began to hear footsteps. In a panic, she ran behind some unopened boxes. She peaked her head around the corner, seeing men dressed in all black. She assumed those were the guards for Area 51. When her opportunity came to dip out of there, she took it. As she ran in the opposite direction, she felt herself stumble as someone had run into her. She screamed in fright, until Gwen had realized who she had just run into.

"Duncan!", she exclaimed. His face immediately lit up. God, seeing her could change his entire mood for the better. The punk took notice of the look of concern spread across her face. "What's wrong, pasty?", he asked. She sighed, not exactly knowing what was wrong. She blurted out before speaking. "My team. Them hating me. Courtney's flirting. It's all just building up. And I see that her 'flirting' with Alejandro is starting to bother you. So, if you-", Duncan quickly cut her off, placing his lips over hers. He felt her tense up slightly, he then moved his hands from her waist to cup her cheeks. She was now puddy in his arms.

The kiss lasted for about seven seconds. Duncan then pulled away. Gwen was, once again, at a loss for words. She spoke up. "Was that just to shut me up?", she asked. "Not entirely. Just showing you that miss CIT's flirting has absolutely no effect on me.", he replied. The goth smiled. She felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. "Now I have a question for you.", Duncan said. The confusion on Gwen's face was prominent. "Okay, what's up?", "Why does it seem like it bothers you that Alejandro is flirting with Courtney?", Gwen completely froze. As she opened her mouth to speak, what seemed to look like a drone of some sort passed over the couple's head. The punk quickly took notice of this. As he tried to run towards, he felt himself fall flat on his face. A giggling Gwen running past him. She looked back at him. "Try not to get eliminated!", she yelled. He smiled. "Same to you!".

* * *

Some time has passed, and Gwen still hasn't seen any trace of her team. She really hoped they weren't waiting on her. "AH!", she heard a scream resonate through the room. It kind of sounded like...

"Alejandro? Is that you?", she asked, making her towards where she heard the sound. In front of her feet fell a cube, glowing and make odd sounds. And that's when it hit her. "An alien artifact!", she cried out. She grabbed hold of it, making her way out to where the meeting point would be. She saw her team empty handed. Good. This would be her chance to gain their trust once again.

"Guys! Alien artifact. Totally intact. Ta da!", she could see Courtney's growl. Heather spoke up to her. "Save it for first class!", she said, then taking off at the speed of light. The Amazons took notice of the guys in front of them as they made it to the finish line. "They beat us here?!", Heather yelled in frustration.

The guy's artifact landed in front of Chris' feet in complete diseray. It looked to be a dead alien, as it was crushed into pieces at the hands of Tyler.

"Alien lifeform. But not intact.", Chris said. The Latin's face completely fell in frustrated groan. "What?!", he then stomped his foot on the ground. Tyler was a dead man.

"Guys, we still have a chance!", Gwen said in a rush as the Amazons continued to make their way back to Chris. At that moment, the goth felt Courtney's slide in front of her, causing her and the artifact to fall to the ground. Did she... Did she do that on purpose? "Ooops!", Courtney said sarcastically. Was she trying to lose to get Gwen eliminated? Was she really THAT obsessed?

Fortunately, the cube landed safely in front of Chris' feet as it began to glow once again. "And that's what I call an Alien artifact! The Amazons take the win! And it's the third time for Team I am Super, Hunky, Dory, Hot to head to the elimination room.", the Amazon's began to cheer. All besides Courtney.

* * *

The CIT sat alone amongst the common area. She began her frustrated list making. She felt a figure take the seat next to her. Courtney looked over to see the Latin heartthrob. Eyes completely on her. She blushed once again. "Ah, Courtney. Your beauty is so breath taking. As is your intelligent mind.", she couldn't hide the smile that crept upon her cheeks. She tried to play it off. "Y-Yeah right. You're just doing this because of our plan.", "No, mi angel. Yes, I would love to form an alliance with someone as strong and beautiful as you are. But there's something I'd love to do more.", he said in a low voice. "Oh? A-And what might that be?". At that moment, Alejandro pressed his lips against Courtney's. Her entire body tensed up, but soon melted at his touch as he place his hands along her waist. She gave in, cupping his cheeks gently.

The Latin pulled away, staring into her eyes. "Courtney, together we could dominate this game. Aside from forming an alliance with me...", he paused for a second.

"It would be an honor if you'd be my girlfriend."

* * *

 **(1) A great fucking game that I totally recommend.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review/favorite as it does give me the motivation to continue writing! I will see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	16. Chapter 15

**I know, I know... this is a really late chapter. I'm so sorry. I've been working all the time and managing my YouTube channel. Also, expect the next chapter to be a bit before I post it, because I would like to write two chapters before posting the next one. So it may take a little longer for that. But anyways... please enjoy chapter fifteen!**

* * *

The tapping of the CIT's finger nails was able to be heard throughout the quiet environment that is first class. Courtney's fierce glare was fixated onto the goth. Gwen couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. Even Sierra was giving her a hard time.

The door to first class creaked open, the Latin hearthrob making his way into the room as if he owns it. He made his way over to Courtney.

"There's the litte ravishing beauty that I get to call all mine.", Alejandro said, taking hold o the brunette's hand. Gwen tensed up. Um... What? What the hell was he doing? "So, didn't feel like flirting with the guys back in economy?", the goth butted in, sending a glare to the Latin. He grinned deviously. "I just came to see my lovely girlfriend is all.", he said, Courtney completely beaming. The goth felt her stomach begin to turn... Girlfriend? When did that happen? And why? And with that, Alejandro showed himself to the door. Perfect. He planted his trap right in front of Gwen's face.

The goth looked to her left towards Courtney, who's smile was abnormally ginormous. Gwen glared at her. And soon spoke before she thought... "Wow, you move on quick, don't you?", she said. The rest of the Amazon's gasped, while Courtney's face almost turning completely red with anger. The CIT rebutted. "Wow! You steal other people's boyfriends quick, don't you?", and with that, she got up and walked away. The goth's glare not leaving her.

"All competitors please move to the common area to prep for landing.", Chris said over the intercom.

The teams made their way there. Courtney sat as far from her team as possible, not wanting to be anywhere near Gwen.

The Latin didn't hesitate to fill the vacant seat next to her, sliding an arm over her shoulder. She blushed profusely. How she gave in to him so quickly blew the Spaniard's mind. Was it because she was completely vulnerable? Who knows. Either way, his plan was working exactly, if not better, than he had planned. He caught the slight glimpse of Gwen's stare, seeing the sadness and frustration in her eyes. Perfect.

* * *

"Today's forecast clear skies and temperatures of 50 degrees Celsius or say... 300 degrees Fahrenheit. And today's landing is gonna be more of a non landing fly by.", he started, pushing over the exit to the plane. "Jump, drop, and roll! Come on!", he continued to force each contestant out of the plane until everyone was out.

He lined the two teams up as he began to explain today's challenge. "Good day, mate!", he started in an Australian accent. "And welcome to Australia! I call today's challenge... 'Tthe Marathon of Death'! Part one is an emu race all the way up to the blue mountains. I'm not saying the trip will be dangerous exactly, but with venomous snakes, killer scorpions, and the very real possibility of sun stroke, I hope you all have your affairs in order.", he continued on.

"Whoever reaches majestic hanging rock first will earn a distinct advantage in the second half of the challenge. And yes, I said emu. Bring em' in, boys!", a number of emus were slowly brought to the contestants. "No saddles. Afterall, it's supposed to be a challenge. Now... GO!", Chris finished, immediately running around like mad men trying to grab an emu.

Courtney stood in the middle of all the chaos, trying, but not really trying, to catch one of the birds. "Oh no, this is too hard!", she whined in a fake tone. She knew her team had to lose. Gwen had to go home tonight.

That plan completely faded away once Alejandro made his way over to the brunette, emu basically on a leash in hand. "Oh, allow me to be of assistance!", he said, gently picking the CIT up bridal style and setting her on the emu. Her slight annoyance was evident. "Oh, forgive me. I know you don't need my help, you need nothing.", he purred at her. Courtney felt her heart completely melt at the Latin heart throb. As he began to walk away, she slightly pulled him back. "Well, I wouldn't say that...", she said rather seductively. "Really, well then I hope he could be of use.", he said, returning her seductive manner. She then turned her head to the direction of the punk, enjoying his struggle of controlling the emu, then turned her head back to the Latin. She could get used to this.

Gwen had finally got herself onto one of the birds. Immediately, the bird began to take off at the speed of light as she followed close behind both Heather and Courtney.

* * *

A few hours went by, most of the teams making their way up the blue Mountains. Gwen could feel the sweat radiating off of her. Her hair and clothes almost completely drenched along with everyone else.

The Latin was the first to make it to the top, followed by the trio of Heather, Courtney, and Gwen. Alejandro jumped off of his emu, watching as Gwen's passed him. He felt his eyes glance over to her form. Her hair was drenched in sweat, causing it to fall to her mid back. Her clothes were clinging to her as her skin glistened. His heart began to beat rapidly without his permission. Damn it, she looked beautiful. No. No more distractions. He made his way over to Courtney. "I knew the view would be beautiful.", he said, giving her his best smile. She sighed dreamily. "You're good.", she said, smiling back at him. A certain goth began to feel her blood boil. He's barely said two words to her since he found out about the kiss. Annoying her was one thing. But blanking her wasn't okay. She had to admit, sometimes she missed the constant flirting and bothering her all the time. It was almost like the situation she has with Cody... Except Alejandro was actually really hot... and sweet... He could go to hell.

Sierra finally made her way up the hill along with Cody. Owen nowhere to be seen. "And the Amazons take the lead!", their host announced. Both Duncan and Alejandro looked down in the hill in annoyance. The Latin spoke up. "Ah! Where is that butter donkey?!", he asked, anger present in his voice. "Don't even think about going back for Owen this time. You'll just have to sit tight and wait for him to arrive.", Chris informed them.

"Okay, teams! Get ready to look death in the face, and live to tell the tale... Or not. Yanno, I'm easy." Chris started. "The challenge... Part two! Teams must take turns bungee jumping off Hanging Rock and plummeting to the bottom. Far, far, far... far below, to try and grab one of Australia's finest sheep. Three of those sheep have Team Chris is Super Hot logos tattooed on the side. Another three have Team Amazon logos under their wool, not too far from their lethal jaws. First team to catch and sheer one of their own sheep wins first class tickets to next ville. And the losers head to elimination town.", he continued on.

"As the last to arrive, Team Me, Me, Me gets a pair of gardening sheers. And, as the first team to arrive, Team Amazon gets this advantage... Battery operated sheep sheers. Courtney growled in annoyance. How was she going to make them lose with this much help? She stomped in the opposite direction of her team. Gwen then gave Cody a knowing look, and he sent one right back. The goth spoke up.

"So... Heather. I was wondering...-", "I'm not into Duncan.", she interrupted. Gwen's eyes widened as she continued on. "Well... That's reassuring. Anyway, Cody and I were talking about voting out Courtney next and-", "I'm in.", Heather interrupted once again. Gwen smiled. "Good talk.", she finished, highfiving Cody.

"Times a wasting. Team Amazon, you're up!", their host announced. The CIT strapped the harness to her ankle. "Here goes...", she said nervously as jumped off of the cliff, not too long after being flung back up empty handed. She felt herself become rattled from the jump. She spoke up in a shakey tone. "That is so wrong!",

Gwen then strapped the harness to her. She could hear her 'kind of' boyfriend in the back. "You've got this, Gwen!", Alejandro glared at the punk. Gwen then took the leap to her death. Only to make her way back up with the sharp needles from a cactus in her arms. She screamed out in pain. "Are you kidding me?!", she yelled. "Good try!", Duncan said, trying to comfort her in some way.

Cody took his turn, being the first to actually make his way back up with a sheep. They quickly began to sheer it, searching it's entire for the logo, but to no avail.

"Ahg! No logo!", Heather yelled. Their frustration was starting to build. Owen finally made his way to his team, giving Alejandro's team an actual fighting chance, which the goth was NOT happy with.

"Now is our time. Rise up, men! No surrender, no defeat, go Owen!", he spouted off, doing everything he could to encourage his team. They needed this win.

Owen then made his way back up, but it wasn't with a sheep... "Hey look! I got one that's already sheered!", he yelled happily, the dingo in his arms growling viciously. "Uh... How long until he realizes it's a dingo?", the Latin asked. Duncan responded. "3... 2...-", at that moment, the dingo attacked the big guydown to the ground. Poor Owen.

Heather brough up another sheep for the Amazons. As they began to sheer, the Latin grabbed a hold of the CIT''s arm.

"I've been thinking about the future.", he said. Her confusion was evident. "You have?", "Yes. Tomorrow, the day after, and even the day after that.", "I'm aware of what the future is.", she replied. "Not when it comes to me.", she blushed furiously. "Allow me to be of assistance.", he said. "No... You can't help me win. I couldn't bare it. I won't allow it!", she said, making her way in the opposite direction. "If I don't help, you are sure to lose.", "Listen, this is dreamy and all but losing is kind of what I'm going for.", he looked at her confused. She wanted to lose? "It would be my... honored to help you achieve that noble goal!", this was way too easy. Helping her lose? Of course he'd help! He knew he now had Courtney's trust. It's a shame she'll be out of the game soon.

Duncan was next in line for the jump, being one of the few people to actually come back up with a sheep.

"Hey, it's my turn! Throw me the bungee cord!", Cody said. The punk grinned deviously. Along with the bungee cord, Duncan had sent the dingo to Cody with it, causing him to fall off the cliff while getting attacked but the rabid animal. Gwen's eyes widened. She sent a menacing glare Duncan's way.

"Victory at last! Behold!", Alejandro yelled, holding branded sheep up in triumph. "Team I'm totally, smoking hot wins!", Chris said. Duncan nervously looked to the Amazon's way, the CIT pointing to Gwen and mimicking slitting her throat, insinuating that Gwen. Was. Gone. Duncan sighed. "Ah, shit."

* * *

"It's been a tough day for many of you, but one of you is about to have the worst day of all. Let the voting begin! Cody! You're up first!", Chris said.

Cody could barely make his way to the door, as the dingo attack seemed to have messed him up pretty bad. Nothing around him was coherent. His head was spinning, and he stamped the first passport he saw.

After the voting finished, Chris grabbed the votes and began to read them off. "Okay... One vote for Courtney! One for Gwen! A second for Courtney! A second for Gwen! And the last vote is for... Sierra! It's a tie!"

"No!", all Gwen, Courtney, and Cody yelled. Cody, in his delused state, grab hold of Sierra. "It was an accident, Gwen! I swear!", he said, falling off of the risers. Chris spoke up. "I have a cop show via satellite in ten, so, let's make this tie breaker snappy. Chef!", Chris called, Chef then pushing in two cages containing Koalas in them.

"You each have to feed a hungry baby koala bear!", "No problem! I am a babysitting pro!", Courtney said proudly. "Sure, but unlike human babies, koalas eat 2.5 pounds of Eucalyptus leaves a day! And these guys haven't eaten in a week so... they're nice and peckish."

Gwen's eyes widened. "But I'm allergic to Eucalyptus!", she yelled. Chris spoke up. "Rough, plus you have to do this without your hands! First bowl empty wins! And... Go!", Chef threw the leaves into their mouths. Gwen slowly crawled into the cage, the leaf in her mouth. She felt her face begin to swell up like a balloon. She spit the leave out into the cage, the koala attacking her and the food. As the other koala did to Courtney.

"Yes! I win!", Courtney yelled in triumph. "Gwen! Eleven o'clock! Exit's right behind ya!", Chris said, throwing a parashoot to the goth.

As Gwen strapped it on, she turned her head to Courtney before jumping. "Suck it, Courtney! In your fa-AHHHHH!", her screams could be heard as she jumped out of the plane. The CIT opened her ears with satisfaction. "Yes!", she yelled.

Alejandro sighed in the doorway of the elimination room. Damn it. This was supposed to be satisfying... And it was anything but... Maybe this was a mistake... Well, there was nothing that could be done now. Gwen was gone.

And he was going to win this game.

* * *

 **Didn't expect me to keep her elimination in there, did you? What's gonna happen? Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite/review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing. As always, I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	17. Chapter 16

**Back at it, again! Sorry for the long delay of a new chapter. I didn't want to upload this one until I was finished writing the next few chapters. Again, I still am limited on the free time I have to write with work and managing my Youtube channel. So just try to bare with me for a bit! Thank you guys so much! Now on with chapter sixteen!**

* * *

Courtney giggled at the cute way her newfound eye candy of a Latin continued to repeatedly kiss her hand, complimenting her, telling her how perfect she was, etc. This was the life. Dating a sexy, smooth talking Latin heart throb. No more Gwen. Duncan all by himself while his so called 'girlfriend' sat at the aftermath show. No doubt flirting with her ex. She was nothing. And Courtney absolutely proved that last night. She felt like she was on cloud nine. And she couldn't be happier.

"Oh, I bet you say that to every pretty competitor.", she cooed to the Latin. "Ah, but there is no contestant more beautiful than yourself.", he rebutted, his voice smooth like silk. It sent chills down the CIT''s spine. She spoke up once more in an attempt to shoo them away. "I wish I was up there!", she started, referring to first class. "The air back here is so stale and annoying", "Perhaps I can make your journey a little bit sweeter.", he started as he kissed her hand. "Wait here.", he finished. Courtney grinned from ear to ear. "Aw, thank you pookums!", and with that, he made his way to first class. Listening to all that, Heather could feel her breakfast coming back up more than she could to begin with. God, they were so disgusting. Why did Gwen have to be the one to go home? No, her and Gwen were not 'friends', but she could certainly tolerate her a hell of a lot more than Miss 'CIT'.

* * *

The Latin walked into first class, doing everything he could to look as non suspicious as possible. Both Duncan and Owen crowded around a bowl of cookies. He quickly grabbed one, leaving without a word. Seeing Duncan just was like a stab wound to the chest. Why? Why did he care for Gwen this much? God Damnit. He hated it. She was out of the game, but she still managed to be the first thought in his mind. He thought getting rid of her would help. He thought it might take away that bit of distraction. But oh was he ever wrong. And that frustrated him. She still managed to manipulate him in every way, and she wasn't even physically doing anything.

Owen gave the punk a look of concern. "So, Al and Courtney. Heh... Is that weird for you?", "Whatever.", Duncan replied. Owen continued to babble on. "Yeah, it's funny cause Noah always said that Al was into Gwen BIG TIME!", he spouted off. Usually the Punk could tune out what the big tub of lard had to say, but this definitely caught his attention. "... What do you mean?", Duncan asked. He began to feel a knot tie in his stomach. He, as much as he hated to admit it, already had a bad, gut feeling about Al and Courtney, as he still did care for her in a way. But when it came to Gwen, that's a whole different situation.

"Well, Noah always said Al didn't make it TOO obvious, but Noah's a smarty pants! He could read people like a book. He also always said that there had to be some mutual feelings from Gwen's side-", "Wait, WHAT!?", he said, feeling his anger boil. "Uh... Well...", Owen, in a panic of not knowing what to say, stuff his face with an entire handful of cookies. To which Duncan had begun to tightly grip his shirt in a threatening manner. "Owen, I don't want to take this out on you, man. So, spill it. What else did Noah say was going on between them?", Owen quickly swallowed the cookies whole before he spoke up once again. "I-I... I swear that was basically it! He... he said there was a bit of flirting from both sides but that it seemed like some sort of mind games to play on each other! I'm sorry! I DON'T WANNA DIE!", the big guy began to sob uncontrollably. Duncan then rolled his eyes, releasing his grip on Owen, brushing off his shirt a bit. A planned formed in his head as his grin widened. "So... If Noah thinks Al is basically a snake, we should respect Noah's parting wishes and... Take out the enemy.", he informed Owen.

The big guy gave him a slight look of confusion. "WE HAVE AN ENEMY ON THE PLANE?!", Duncan face palmed at the teen, but knew that yelling at Owen wouldn't help to form an alliance with him. "I'm afraid so... And you're buddy Noah made it pretty clear that the eneme is 'Al'.", Duncan continued, Owen still a bit confused. "... So, I say we, as bros, should stick together. And when voting time comes, we stick it 'Al' for betraying us and vote him off.", he finished.

Owen seemed a bit resistant to the plan at first. But since Noah was his best buddy, he knew he should trust him. And plus, Duncan wouldn't stab him in the back... Right?

"Yeah, okay!", Owen exclaimed happily. The two shook on it. The punk fighting the smile that wanted to grace his face as much as he possibly could.

'Al', you are gone.

* * *

The plane made a hard crash and land, sliding back in forth on the ice below the competitors feet. The teens wrapped their arms around their own bodies in an attempt to conserve any body heat they might have. Their host made his way over to them, parka and snow gear hugged his features as the contestants glared at him with envy. Aren't THEY supposed to be put before their spoiled, sadistic host?

"Welcome to Sweden!", Chris exclaimed in a swedish accent. Heather was the first to speak up. "Where are those jackets you ordered for us in the Yukon?!", "Um, I worked pretty hard on that segment. It would have been nice if somebody had commented!", Chris complained. "Dude, it's freezing out here!", the punk then also complained. Chris continued on. "Sweden?! Hello!", their host let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, great.", he finished before walking in the opposite direction of the contestants. Most likely going to check on their parkas.

Courtney hadn't even realized the punk had been standing right beside her. She suspiciously looked him up and down for a second. This could be her time to see if she can at least get an apology out of him.

"Okay. Let's hear it.", she started. The punk shot her a look of confusion. "Hear...?", he asked. "... Your apology?", "For...?", he replied, obviously trying to egg her on a bit. Courtney seemed completely taken aback by this. "For what?! For Gwen!", "For who?", he replied. He had to admit, one thing he missed was the way she got pissed off. Kinda hot, but hilarious at the same time. "For. GWEN.", she yelled. Cody's sighs were able to be heard at each mention of Gwen's name. The CIT glared at the boy. "Stop breathing so loud!", she yelled, to which Alejandro pushed Cody out of his path, making his way to his, what he would presume, 'fake' girlfriend.

"May I offer my Latin warmth?", he said, snaking both of his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to his body. She looked a bit surprised, until the Latin leaned in closer to her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Let's make Duncan crazy.", he said. Instantly the brunette warmed up to him, melting like puddy in his arms. "Thanks... Ale-hunk-dro.", she cooed. The punk couldn't avoid glancing over in their direction. His blood began to boil. Not knowing if it was quite because of Courtney, or the thought of Al and Gwen... Why did she never tell him about this? Chris made his way back to the competitors.

"The jackets are here!", he exclaimed happily. The teens instantly cheered, for once not feeling like this would be complete torture. "... In six to eight weeks!", Chris finished. The teams groaned. Of course.

"Before you is a mysterious pile of "I build a" tools, and pieces.", he started. "Your first challenge is to use alan keys, wooden sledge hammers, and your wits to turn your pile int whatever they're supposed to be when properly assembled. Sadly, the assembly instructions were accidentally shredded when they were put through a shredder.", typical Chris. He continued on.

"Anywho, first team to correctly assemble their 'whatchya whose it' will earn a big advantage in part two of the challenge. So... go!", he finished. The teams made their way to their own piles. It just looked like a bunch of wood pieces. Which could be turned into almost anything.

Alejandro took a look at his team's pile, letting his brain rack in some ideas of what it could be. He examined the pieces individually, which he found to not be very helpful.

Duncan looked the Latin up and down. What would Gwen see in him? He wasn't even her type. There was no way Noah could have been completely correct on this situation. He was everything COURTNEY would want in a guy, but not Gwen. This guy was NOT stealing both girls in his life. No way. Courtney was one thing. But not his 'kinda' girlfriend.

The punk knew he had to act completely normal around Al. He couldn't draw any suspiscion towards himself. But he COULD play little mind games with him.

Owen grabbed hold of one of the pieces in their pile. It was shaped like a giant horshoe almost. The big guy spoke up. "Ah I wish I had some barbacue sauce cause this looks like a whale rib!", the Latin lit up immediately. "Owen! You incredibly stupid genuis!", Duncan couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that comment. But it still wasn't clickling to the punk or Owen what they were about to build.

The Latin began to explain. "Look at this pile. The piece that Owen had looks like something that would hold some kind of... almost fort of wooden vessel together. And this piece of cloth that was buried under the wood.", a boat. It finally clicked with the punk. They were building a boat. He hated to admit it, but Al was pretty sharp. The punk spoke up.

"Okay, so now that we know what we're building, we should make sure we have some privacy from the Amazons.", he said. The three men began putting together a big canvas the block from the Amazons view. Not taking any chances in letting them know what was being built.

By now, their boat was half way finished. An idea popped into the punk's head. Let the mind games begin.

Duncan quickly whipped out his phone. He looked over to the Latin, then over to Owen. He walked over to the big guy and spoke up. "Remember what I said earlier? Well, it's time to weigh the enemy down.", Duncan said, giving the big guy a wink to let him know to play along.

He held his phone in front of Owen as he began to speak loudly. "Damn! She looks hot, doesn't she bro?", he asked, Duncan now nudging Owen to make sure he understood to play along. Surprisingly, the big guy got the message. "Oh..! Yeah! Total hottie!", "Man, I feel bad for every other guy. They won't EVER get to see Gwen in... well... this way.", the mere mention of the goth immediately grabbed Alejandro's attention. "W-What are... what are you guys talking about?", he asked, trying to keep his blood from boiling. Duncan had a mischievous grin. "Talking about what a babe my girlfriend is. You know, Gwen. MY girlfriend", the punk stated simply. The Latin felt his eye twitch at the possessiveness of Duncan. They weren't even officially a 'couple'. Gwen couldn't even bring herself to call him her 'boyfriend'. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch Duncan square in the face.

* * *

Quite a bit of time had passed, but Alejandro's team had finally finished their boat. The three had peeked around their canvas, trying to see what the Amazons had accomplished. Both Duncan and Alejandro had felt uneasy at what they had built, taking notice to the girls frustration with Cody, who had built their masterpiece. And to the Latin, a masterpiece it was.

The Amazons, i.e., Cody, had managed to built a wooden statue of a certain goth's head. Yeah. Getting her eliminated didn't seem to help the Latin at all.

"As we speak about anything, do not mention that we're building a boat-", "WE'RE BUILDING A BOAT?!", Owen blurted out, not thinking. The Amazons gasped, while Duncan pulled back the canvas. There really wasn't any reason to hide it now...

The Latin then felt frustrated to say the least. But they were already WAY ahead of the Amazons. There was no way theyd be able to catch up.

"Nice! Team me be hot takes the lead! And she's a beauty!", Chris started, referring to their boat. "Here's your reward for finishing first!", he continued, throwing what seemed to be a heavy bag in front of them.

Duncan quickly opened it, his smiled wiped away immediately. "Heh... A bunch of rocks?", he asked. "It's like Christmas all over again!", Owen cried. Their host continued on. "Now, drag your ship to open water and sail North until you find Chef to receive your next instructions.", he finished.

The Latin's hands gripped hard to his shirt, ripping it right in half. "I'll pull from the bow!", the Latin cried out. Duncan glared at him a bit. "... With your shirt off?", "Questions are for later! Actions are for now! Push like the wind!", Alejandro knew how to be very convincing. Even to the punk. Why did he rip his shirt off? Distraction. Distraction for both Heather and Courtney... And maybe a little something for the goth watching from the aftermath show...

The Latin strapped a rope across his chest as he began to pull with all of his strength. Duncan behind the boat now pushing with all his mite. He wanted to prove something. He wanted to prove he was better than 'Al'. Like he knew he was.

The boat began to move rapidly with the strength from both men. Until the felt the ice beneath them start to crack.

"What the hell?", Duncan asked, now taking notice that their third team member was no where near their boat. He saw Owen and his weight had cracked the ice. The Latin's eyes widened. "Get in the boat!", he yelled over to the punk, who looked around once again for Owen, who was now running as fast as he could, the ice continuing to crack beneath him.

The ice had completely broken around their boat, their sail rising up. They took off. Team Amazon still struggling to turn their 'masterpiece' into a some kind of vessel. Soon enough, they were off. Falling far behind from the men.

"Yes! We're in the lead!", the Latin exclaimed. Duncan's brow rose. "Yeah, thanks to Owen! Way to go buddy!", the punk said, giving Owen a slight pat on the back. Alejandro knew what he was doing. Oh, Duncan wants competition? Then competition he'll get. "Yes! You are truly great for also figuring out that this was a boat!", "Yeah! What did you call him again, 'Al'?", the Latin's eye twitched at the nickname. He decided to stay silent, but Duncan did otherwise. "Oh! That's right! He called you an incredibly STUPID genuis!", the punk told Owen. Alejandro shot daggers towards the punk. "It was a bad joke. I truly believe that you, Owen, are a genius.", he said. Owen was beeming from all of the attention.

They arrived to the dock where Chef was waiting, viking helmet in hand. The three hopped out of the boat. Owen ran over to Chef, excitment radiating off of him. "Ooo! We get hat-", "Uh, uh. You gotta pick a captain first.", Chef said. The Latin was the first to speak up. "Owen!", Duncan blurted out. A devious smile spread across the Latin's face. "I say we have Duncan as our 'noble' captain.", Alejandro said. The punk's eyes widened. "What?!", he questioned. "Duncan it is!", Chris threw the hat onto Duncan's head. What the hell was that? Was this asshole testing him?

"It's time for... WAR!", Chris stated. "So the little rocks-", "Are actually flints!", Alejandro jumped in. "Bingo, dingos! And to fire out of the cannon... Chef's famous swedish meatballs!", Owen quickly grabbed, taking a strong bite into. But to no avail. "Wow, these are as hard as rocks!", he said. Chris continued. "To win the challenge and travel first class, sail North to capture the red flag way over yonder! Or... use your meatballs to sink the enemy ship! Goodluck!", the three took off, sailing in the direction of the flag.

"Okay. I don't see the ladies yet. I say we keep sailing unless they begin to gain on us. Then, we take their ship out!", the Latin said. "Well, the 'captain' says we keep sailing no matter what. It's better just to stick with our first objective, Al.", Alejandro felt like he was about to snap at any moment. Is this the kind of guy that Gwen wanted to be with? Without thinking, the Latin felt himself begin to mumble under his breath. "I don't know what she sees in you...", that was it. Duncan completely stopped the boat in it's tracks. "Excuse me?", "Guys, we have to keep going or the girls will catch up!", Owen jumped in, trying to separate the two, but no luck. The punk walked over the Alejandro. Slamming a finger into his chest. "Yanno, it's funny. Because she picked me, and NOT you. So I'd keep your mouth shut. Because you think you won this battle, by trying to seduce Courtney, but I won the war.", Alejandro felt his blood boiling. His face turning red with anger. "Oh? Is that all she is to you? A competition? You don't care for her. You still aren't over Courtney, are you? And you know what? You should know that Gwen and I-", the Latin was cut off by a hard slam into their boat. The Amazons quickly catching up.

"Quick! Grab the meatballs!", Duncan ordered. Alejandro grabbed the flints, firing their cannon right to the other team. Both teams went back an forth for a little while, till things took an unexpected turn.

As Owen shot another meatball, the sail was able to be seen fall into the water. "Of course, cause what are the odds of that happening.", Duncan said, frustrated. "Duncan obviously didn't secure the mast very well.", the Latin blurted out. Duncan rebutted. "Me? You fired the first two shots and-", "STOP!", Owen interrupted, now catching their attention. "Duncan, get the flint ready!", "We have no meatballs left.", the Latin informed him. Owen looked down at his rumbling stomach. "I beg to differ!", Owen then hopped into the cannon, Duncan grabbing the flint. "Are you sure about this, dude?", Owen's bowls decided to answer the question for him. The big guy spoke up once more. "Just plug your noses and fire!", Duncan lit the cannon, Owen now be hurled in the air towards the Amazon's boat. It almost felt like time stopped, as Owen finally made impact. The Amazon's boat completely exploded into a million pieces. Chris made his way over to where the collision happened.

"Team me wins! Amazons, see YOU at elimination!", Chris announced, leaving Alejandro's team to their tension filled fun...

* * *

The Latin sat alone, leaving Duncan and Owen to their own thing. Duncan... God... Was it normal hatred towards a person? Apparently it was, because he most certainly did. He didn't care for Gwen. Not in the slightest. This definitely had to be a quick fling he wanted. It was just pure attraction towards the goth, not actual care. Not like how the Latin feels. Gwen was getting played and she can't even see that. But Alejandro knew he wasn't allowed to care for her... Not now. He would not succumb to his urges. He would not fall for her... He would have the million, and the punk would have her...

He just wished he could have both.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I know what most of you guys are thinking right now, that this is end of the story, right? Trust me, it's not. I have a lot more to write, and more chapters to come. I swear to you guys, this will all fall into place. I just want to again thank all of you guys so much though. Especially the readers that came from 'Who Can I Trust Anymore?'. All of you guys that constantly review are amazing, and I feel I don't acknowledge that enough. You guys keep me going, and I just want to thank you so much for everything. So, please continue to review/favorite as it does give me the motivation to keep writing, and I will see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	18. Chapter 17

**These next few chapters are probably gonna be my favorite to write. Because they're really going to be the turning point of the story. With that being said, please enjoy chapter seventeen!**

* * *

Ah, sleep. The first time in a while Alejandro had been in a DEEP sleep. And it was fantastic.

And of course, something had to interrupt that...

"Al?", a soft voice called from outside of first class. No. It couldn't be... His head snapped to the direction of the voice, his heart now pounding rapidly without permission. "G-Gwen..? What a-are you doing here?", he asked, trying his best to keep his cool. It had taken him a bit to notice what she was wearing. It was a short, black night gown. Almost completely see-through, her undergarments able to easily be seen. The light from the room shined off of the black silk. He tried to look away, but his eyes were fixated on her. Not just her perfectly curved body, but also her beautiful face that, he hated to admit, he had missed so much...

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, slowly making her way towards the Latin. "You were right... Yanno, about Duncan... He doesn't care about me. And he never did.", she said, looking down to the floor. "T-This is not the time, nor is it the place, Gwen. You betrayed me. You used me, you-", "Just like how you did to every other person in this game? Including me?", that caught him a bit off guard. He stared sadly at her, but his expression quickly turned into anger. He had to stand his ground. "I don't want you, I didn't want you, and I never will want you. You can go and be with Duncan, the apparent 'only' other guy who cares about you.", he kept the deadpanned stare on her, until he saw her eyes begin to swell with tears. Damnit...

Without a word, she turned away, about to make her way out of there. Against his better judgement, he gently grabbed hold of her wrist, turning her around to face him. As he was about to speak up, one look into her eyes and that was it. He was hooked... Falling right back under her spell, reeling from the high. His mind went blank, his heart completely taking over. He pulled Gwen's petite form into his chiseled one. His lips met hers in a heartbeat, all rough and demanding. He pushed her body against the wall, gently pinning her wrists so she was trapped in his grasp. Her moans were chilling. God, she was both beautiful and sexy at the same time.

Gwen was then lifted off of the ground, her legs tightly wrapping around his waist. His lips had begun to attack her neck, showing his dominance. She moaned once again. She gently pushed up back to make eye contact with the Latin. "Al...", she said in a light tone, as she said it once again. "Al... Al-",

* * *

"Al... AL!", the Latin awoke from his slumber, feeling as if he was flying through the air. He immediately looked down and noticed he was actually 'flying through the air', all the contestants potentially falling to their death. Once everyone finally awoke, the screams of terror began. Their very much 'sadistic' host could be heard in the plane above them.

"Hey, kids! You better get into your paddle boats!", thats when everyone noticed the dove shaped boats that flew down beside them, each contestant clinged to one of the two for dear life.

Owen was the first to take notice of their surroundings. "Oh... w-wa-water!", "Yes, Owen. We know we're in the water.", an annoyed Courtney spoke, Sierra now gasping as realization hit the teens. Their paddle boats were heading straight to the water fall of Niagra Falls, the deadliest, but most beautiful, waterfalls in the world. Anyone one to fall down their would be dead from the impact of the falls.

The teens began scrambling in a panic. The Latin was the first to scream the obvious. "Quick! Paddle!", the competitors obeyed, legs at full speed paddling for their life. Each making their promises to God on what they would do if their lives were spared. But Cody's was the one to stick out.

"If we live, I'll let Sierra kiss me!", and that's when just about everyone went completely silent. Cody eyes were as wide as deer. "What?! Like we're gonna make it!", he said, justifying his comment. But what he said didn't go unnoticed by a certain purple-haired teen. Sierra gasped in awe. "I. Want. My. KISS!", she said, jumping right up from the paddle boat, a plan forming in her head.

She tied a rope around Owen's oversized body, using her motives for the kiss to help with her strength. She completely threw Owen to the other paddle boat, knowing that he would grip onto it for dear life. She then began once again with her super human strength and speed paddled, by herself, the a near shore. The paddle boats making an extremely hard impact.

Sierra crawled her way over to Cody, almost completely straddling him. "Don't worry, Cody! I will restore your breathing and save your life!", in which case, she just meant make out with him. Cody responded nervously. "My breathing's fin-", Sierra cut him off quickly, Cody now trying to push her off for dear life. "Now I can't breath!", he attempted to muffle out. Out of all the girls to be obsessed with him, why her?

"So, Niagara Falls is pretty awesome, eh?", Chris asked. The teens glared at their host. They knew Chris was crazy but they didn't think he was demented. "It almost killed us!", the raven-haired teen complained. Chris continued. "Like I said... Awesome! The falls is the jewel in Canada's crown. And, one of the top ten natural wonders in the world. It's also know for its fabulous casino! Which is where we'll be heading for the first part of the challenge!", the contestants beamed at this. The punk speaking up first. "Oh man, seriously?!", he exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Seriously?", Duncan asked, sarcasm now evident in his voice. "Since you're all underage, we had to move the challenge from the gambling floor... to the far less exciting casino concert hall!", Chris exclaimed with excitement. "So... Last time on the aftermath show, they had a second chance challenge! Where one of the losers could score a spot back in the game!", the contestant's eyes widened, realizing that ANYONE that they had previously wanted gone has made their way back. If Izzy somehow found her way back into the game just like in season one, they all might scream.

"It's with great pleasure that we welcome back... ", and that's when Chef had pushed a familiar goth nearly off the stage. Gwen cried out in pain. "Ow! Could have at LEAST warned me!", the goth cried. That's when the Latin's heart had completely stopped. His breath hitched, remembering the steamy, hot dream that he had last night. Also realizing how much he had missed her... Did Duncan care for her in that way? He doubted it.

If looks could kill, Courtney would have killed Gwen right there. She spoke up in frustration. "There's absolutely NO way she's coming back onto our team, right?", "Nope! You're on your own. Cause as of right now, there are no more teams!", everyone immediately began cheering, even a certain goth. Gwen did NOT want to be back on the same team with miss 'CIT'. "Gwen you may step down with the others. Now, since we are in the honeymoon capitol of the world, I thought it'd be cool to drop some arranged marriages on you!", their host started. "Check it! Slots o' fun for me... Not so fun for you! Each girl pulls the lever to win a husband she'll team up with to win today's challenge!", he finished.

Chef had begun grabbing each individual male and shoving them into the slot machines. The goth's heart was pounding fast. She wanted to win Duncan as her husband today... Right? She didn't want Alejandro... Right?

The bear that had begun getting lowered into the machine didn't go unnoticed by the ladies. Heather was the first to question Chris' motives. "Um... What's the bear for?", "Casinos are all about excitment! And what's more exciting than a big angry bear?", he continued, Chef finally shoving the bear into the slot machine with the guys, all of them screaming in fear. "Trust me, you don't wanna land on that guy! Now let the games begin! Sierra! You're up!", he said. The purple-haired teen ran speedy quick to the slot machine, pulling the lever in a flash.

"Mama needs a new pair of Codys!", she yelled, the slots surprisingly landing on her man of choice. "AH EEEEEE!", she screamed with excitment, Cody now sliding down the slots. As realization hit him who he was paired with, he slowly crawled in the opposite direction. Poor Cody...

"New Heather! You're up!", Chris said, Gwen now cautiously walking up to the slots. Honestly, she wished the it would just land on Owen for less drama.

She grabbed hold of the lever, pulling it down with ease. She watched as the slots spinned. It felt like forever. And finally, it landed on a very familiar face...

"Gwen! You've won... Alejandro!", she didn't know whether to be glad or worried. What if Courtney ended up being paired with Duncan?

The Latin slid out of the machine, his eyes as wide as the goth's. Courtney's growls of jealousy could be heard from a mile away. She spoke up. "Wow! Never lost that title of 'boyfriend stealer' did ya?", the CIT asked, anger written all over her face. Gwen sighed, feeling as though it'd be best just to keep her mouth shut. But a certain Latin had other plans.

"Ah, mi angel. Your beautiful face was definitely missed.", he said from behind her, his voice barely above a whisper in her ear. Chills were immediately sent down her spine. Why was it that even though his motives of distracting her were completely obvious, part of her wanted to believe he meant it. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Alejandro. He had to admit, he hadn't messed with her in a while. And something about watching her squirm was a complete turn on.

But it didn't take long until he realized she wouldn't go down without a fight. She snuck a hand under his hair, slightly tugging on it almost in a cutesy manner. She spoke up as she did this. "Aw, missed you too, Al. You're looking real good, you know that?", and with that, she walked away without her 'husband'.

As the goth walked away from the slots, she turned around as she watched Courtney step up. Oh god... She felt her heart pounding a hundred miles a minute. The thought of Duncan being paired with her for this challenge made her stomach turn. It made her uncomfortable.

"You must have spared me from the falls for a reason! So I beg of you... Do NOT pair me with Duncan.", the CIT prayed as she looked up to the skies. She pulled the lever, watching as it spun over each man's face a couple times, as it finally came to a hault. "Oh, come on!", Courtney screamed in frustration, the punk sliding out of the machine, fear evident on his face as he tried to crawl back in. Gwen began to feel nauseous. Why did she have a feeling this was set up? And that left Heather with the lovable big guy, Owen.

"Because a good marriage is based on trust and the ability to arguee louder than your spouse, each groom will use a megaphone to guide his blindfolded bride safely to her gown. Only couples with a dress can continue... Go!"

Gwen and Alejandro were set up right next to the team of the exes, Duncan and Courtney. Gwen could hear everything the CIT was saying. "Duncan, we are on the same team, remember? No funny business!", she said, lifting up her blindfold slightly to glare at him. "Trust me, there'll be nothing funny about this!", the sarcasm was evident in the punk's voice.

The goth had now begun to worry for herself. She Alejandro was trying to mess with her head again, and she had a feeling he would mess with her during this challenge. "Okay, chica. Go four paces straight, then two paces to the left.", "Al, I swear if I land in one of the mud pools here I'll pull you down with me.", she threatened, to which he rebutted in a seductive tone. "Well, I don't think I'd mind that very much at all.", he purred, causing Duncan to send a glare his way. The punk could definitely sense some truth coming from the Latin.

Multiple times already, Courtney had fallen into mud, bashed her head off of a bell... Duncan just wanted to torture her. And the goth couldn't help but smile a bit at hearing her struggles. "Go a little to right... Right!", Alejandro yelled. "I AM going right!", "Too far... Left... Go left!", and finally, Gwen ran into what felt like a wedding dress. "Mi angel! We won!", she then ripped the blindfold off, smile radiating off of her face. At that moment, Alejandro could feel himself falling for her even more... And he wasn't sure how he felt about it. But that genuine smile of hers always seemed to get him.

The Latin could hear Duncan's screwing around with Courtney. And he knew he had to keep his alliance with her open. "Courtney! It's me Alejandro! I cannot watch this train wreck for one minute longer. Simply walk two paces to the left and then five paces straight ahead!", "Hey buddy, you already have your wife!", Duncan spouted off at him, causing Gwen to shoot a glare back to the both of them. She spoke up. "Yeah, you do!", the goth yelled back.

The CIT had reach the dress. "Yes! Got it! Thank goodness there's at least ONE gentleman here.", she whined. Gwen scoffed. Courtney just had EVERYONE all over her, didn't she? Did Alejandro not understand how weddings work? He gets ONE bride, and ONLY one.

"Time to move on to the next challenge! Too bad, Sierra...", Chris started, referring to her being the only girl not to get to her dress. "But-", but Sierra was NOT going down without a fight. She sprinted head on in the direction of her dress, completely dodging the obstacles as she was still blind folded. Next thing they knew, she had tackled her gown to the ground. "Cody! I got the dress!", she yelled with excitement. Cody's eyes widened. How, in the HELL, did she do that?!

* * *

"I'd like to call this next challenge 'Till Death Do You Part'!", Chris started, leading the contestants to what looked to be a tight rope walk over the falls. "We escaped falling down Niagara Falls just so you could make us walk over it? ... On a tight rope?!", Cody asked in a nervous tone. "Even better! Each groom has to carry his bride across the gorge. And then you've got to successfully clear customs! First pair to do so wins invincibility... AND a pimped out wedding reception in first class!", he continued on.

"Gwen and Alejandro won the challenge, so I'm giving them a head start.", the Latin raised a brow at the goth, his award winning grin getting the best of her. "Ready, Mrs. Alejandro?", he asked, extending a hand out. She shot him a devious grin right back. "Only if you are, Mr. Jackass.", he couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Man, did he miss her sarcasm.

"I nearly forgot! Because the falls weren't quite unpleasant enough, we stalked em' with hungry, hungry sharks!", "Sharks?!", the CIT screamed. "No, no! I'm like a buffet to them!", Owen cried out.

The Latin snaked his arms around the goth's petite body. God, he had missed her. "Come along, better half! Let us take advantage of our headstart!", he said, sweeping her off of her feet to carry her bridal style. She scoffed once more. Everything she did seemed to put a smile on his face. He could feel his feelings getting in the way of playing this game... Though what was he to do?

"So, how did you talk your way into Courtney's pants, if I may ask?", Alejandro could feel himself nearly lose his balance. That definitely caught him off guard. "Maybe unlike you, I actually have genuine feelings for her. I do not think you could say the same for Duncan, though.", he rebutted. Her eyes widened. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Excuse me?", she asked in an almost warning tone. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that the attraction is only physical. You really haven't been able to back up what you say about him.", he responded as a-matter-of-factly. "You know, unless you want a solid kick to the groin, I'd watch the next thing you say. Got it, Al?", she said. "You know, I thought you had a little more self respect for yourself... But I guess I was wrong.", he said, she shot daggers at him. "Who the hell are you to talk?!", she yelled. The Latin could now feel himself losing his balance. "I'm just stating the truth, is all.", Gwen now gripped the collar of his shirt in a threatening manner. "Al, I swear if- AHHHH!", and timber they went, hitting the cold water surrounding them. The two continued to bicker until...

"Congrats you guys!", Gwen looked up to see Chris giving Duncan and Courtney their award for the win. Oh no... "You'll be traveling together in first class AND you've both won invincibility, which means, you can't vote for each other! A sick twist.", Chris finished. Courtney yelled in anger. "I want a divorce!", "Oh really? Cause I wanna stay married to your sunshiney self forever!", he said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. The goth could feel her stomach turning... This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Gwen layed awake in economy class, deep in thought. Was Alejandro right? Was her attraction to Duncan only because of how he looked?

"Thinking about what I said?", the Latin's voice jump startled her up. She glared at him. "You know what? You have NO right to talk! You've been playing with MY emotions since this game started!", "Oh really?! So what have you been doing!", he rebutted. "Me? I've been trying to figure out what the hell is going on in my love life while staying in the game. This isn't exactly my idea of fun!", she could feel the tension growing stronger as they both rose their voices louder.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come back.", "I didn't exactly want to, but I want that stupid game on that stupid aftermath show.", she yelled back. "You're delusional if you think that Duncan truly cares about you, you know that?", he said. Ouch. That stung a bit. "No, I was delusional to think for one second that YOU cared about me!", "I do care about you!", he yelled.

"Oh yeah?!",

"Yeah!",

"You're a disgusting human being!",

"And you're a stupidly, naive girl!"

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. As she stood up to walk away, she felt her back now being pushed up against the metal of the plane, and a pair of lips attacking hers. The Latin gently gripped her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head. She melted immediately at his touch. She missed him... She missed him so much.

She could feel his tongue dancing in her mouth. He was like a rushing current, and she trying to swim up stream. He lips moved down to her neck, tongue gently gliding over a sensitive part between her neck and her shoulder. He began to undo her corset. They both knew that this would be a long night...

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Another fun chapter to write! Don't forget to favorite/review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing. I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


	19. Chapter 18

**NO! NOT DEAD YET! So sorry for the slowest update ever. Unfortunately, it might be another slow update for the next chapter. But I appreciate everyone's reviews! I love seeing how much you guys love this story! Which is why I didn't want to half ass this chapter for you! Also, excuse if there are quite a few grammar mistakes. My wrist started burning as I finished and I didn't have the energy to go back and spell check. I really wanted to get this out. But I swear, I worked hard to make this a good one for you guys! So, please enjoy chapter eighteen!**

* * *

The morning sun hit the Latin hard. Man, he would NEVER get used to sleeping in economy. As he tried to sit himself up, he felt some unexpected extra weight on his abdomen. His eyes were directed downward, seeing the gothic beauty who always seemed to keep him on his toes. The events of the night before flooded back into his brain instantly. 'What a night.', he thought to himself. He took a look around the room, expecting to see the other contestants, but instead found himself in the common area. 'That's right... Didn't really want to do... THAT in front of the other competitors.', he thought once more.

He gently took hold of her shoulder, slightly shaking her awake. "Gwen..?", he said quietly. Her eyes fluttered open, a slight smile on her face. Unfortunately it wasn't long until her look of happiness turned into a look of fear.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Latin. Memories now coming back to her as well. "Oh my god...", she said, quickly sitting herself up off of him. More shock rose upon her face as she noticed how... unclothed they were.

"Oh my god...", she said once more. "I know. It was amazing wasn't i-", "This is not good.", she cut off the Latin cold. He felt his heart sink down to the floor. "Uh... Que?", he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Al... This shouldn't have happened. I mean, I'm still with Duncan! Damnit, damnit, damnit...", she continued on. "Can we just... please forget this ever happened?", that was it. That's all it took to break the Spaniard. He felt like he was so used to this. Time to put his walls back up.

"You know what? You're completely right. I mean, I have my beautiful, CIT, girlfriend. Why would I need you?", he said, sounding more passive aggressive than he would have liked to. Wow... She knew he could be cold, but this was just down right cruel. "Right... Why would you need me?", she said, her head hanging low to the ground. No. She didn't want to forget what happened last night. She wanted to relive it over and over again. But she can't.

And, of course, back to square one. Alejandro couldn't help but think this might never end. She wants to keep toying with his emotions? Fine. Time to vote Gwen out of the game for good. He knew what he had to do. He had a full proof plan. Yes. It would work. It HAS to work.

* * *

The plane had finally came to a landing. Chris led the contestants down the flight stairs before speaking up.

"Welcome to China!", he started. "A vast country rich in history, culture, innovation, and... delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of a rich history! In eight million B.C., King Dim sum led a batallion of donkey warriors down this very great wall!", he said, pointing to the Wall of China that stood behind him. The CIT interrupted.

"Eight million B.C. was the meyo era. There were dinosaurs!", she said, correcting their host. Chris glared at the brunette. "Yeah... What she said.", he continued on. "We've provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination! They're first come first served! It's the Chinese way. Ready? Se-", their host was then interrupted but the sound of his phone.

After much confusion, the contestants took off on their own. Chris yelling behind them. "Hey! Who said you could go?!", he continued. "Yeah, well, watch out! There was a few things I was gonna warn you about, but... forget it!"

* * *

Gwen ran up the hill, trying her best to keep up with the other contestants. She could see the CIT and Heather make their way over to one out of the two bikes, while Duncan and Alejandro begun to bicker over the second one. She made her way to the punk.

She could faintly hear their conversation from afar. "So, what, we gonna wrestle over this, or what?", Duncan asked, not showing any concern for the Latin. "If we must. It's too bad that- AH!", the Latin was then pushed to the side, watching as a certain goth hopped on the pegs of the bike as Duncan rode up the hill. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. Duncan didn't deserve her...

He shook those thoughts away as he took notice of the skateboard below his feet. A devious smirk appeared on the face of the Latin as skated up the hill. He loved be great at everything he does.

He finally caught up to the 'happy couple', as he had begun to ride along side of them. The punk spoke up. "Nice speed their, 'buddy'!", the goth could feel the tension between all three of them. The more she looked at Alejandro, the sadder she got. The Latin rebutted. "Gracias. I hope gravity is also BOTH your buddies on this incline.", Gwen glared at him. She didn't appreciate him throwing her under the bus like that. The punk didn't hesitate to send a glare of his own. "Thanks! Hope a wheel doesn't lock up and land you on your face!", he yelled. The goth giggled, glaring the Latin down.

Alejandro begun to skate right past the two, causing the punk to growl. Gwen's eyes widened. "Uh... Duncan?", "Wha- AHHHHH!", the pair screamed as they ran over a mine, blowing up right below them. Duncan slowly begun to peddle once more, looking back to his girlfriend. "You okay?", "Uh... Yeah.", she said, her head beginning to pound like back in Jamaica. "Don't worry. We'll catch up to that asshole!", he said, peddling at the speed of light. "Not too worried about that...", Gwen mumbled under her breath.

They finally caught up to the Latin, Duncan talking more smack. "Thought you lost us, aye buddy?", he asked sarcastically. The Spaniard glared towards the two. Well, he knew he lost one of them... He rebutted. "Glad you both are okay. Especially YOU mi bonita.", he said to the goth, sending a wink in her direction. She could feel the blush creep to her cheeks. She hated him. She hated him so much. This didn't go unnoticed by Duncan. "Hey, pal. Watch what you say to my girl.", the Latin could feel his eye begin to twitch. His girl? Yeah, right. That was completely proven wrong last night.

The sound of the CIT's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, come on!", she said, struggling to free the wheel of her bike from a pothole. The Latin looked back in her direction. Technically, she was his 'girlfriend'. He had to keep her on his goodside. He made a complete stop, skating his way back to Courtney as he tried to help pry her bike out of a deep crack. Duncan scowled. "Hey, 'bro'. Looks like your little miss 'CIT' is little miss 'I can't do it myself'!'", Courtney sent a deathening glare his way. "Can you just mind your own business!", she yelled back, the goth now glaring back at the two. "Alright, pal. Have fun. We'll have fun in first place.", the goth chuckled alongside her kinda 'boyfriend'. Though, lately being around Duncan hasn't been feeling quite right. Especially today. And not even because of Al... He seemed... off.

Alejandro took hold of the brunette's hand. "Don't worry, mi bonita. I would never leave you stranded here. I would do anything to help you continue in this game.", he said, pulling the CIT closer to him. She shot him a bright smile. "Thank you. And, if there's ever anything I could do to help you...", she said, a small blushing make its way to her cheeks. "Oh, I will remember that.", he said, freeing her bike from it's little trap. He sent a wink her way, before taking off along side of her. Yes! He had completely gained Courtney's trust. Now to just get her to vote... Gwen off the game. Even though the thought pained him to do, he knew it had to be done. No turning back now.

As the two were about to catch up, Courtney ended up taking an accidental detour into one of the mines. "AHHHHH", she screamed, her and her bike being flown wherever the wind took her. The Latin's eyes widened. There was no way he could go back and help and still remain in the race. He had to keep moving forward.

The Latin finally caught up the Duncan and Gwen, noticing that all three crossed at the same time. Alejandro smirked. "Bromigo,", he started off as sarcastic as he could. ", I think I beat the two of you.", the punk let out a chuckle. "No way, bud. We aced you out big time.", he argued, their host now coming in between the two.

"Oh, well there's no price for first anyway.", "WHAT?", the three yelled in unison. Chris elaborated. "If you had waited for me to say the rules, ANYBODY who makes it over the line before the gong rings, gets to join me for a VERY special lunch. Aka, the next part of the competish.", "I still one.", the Latin informed the two. Duncan rebutted. "Oh, go sit on some chop sticks!", the goth sighed. Listening to the two argue was not exactly her idea of entertainment. It just made things more awkward seeing them interact. Especially what with all went down last night... She couldn't seem to forget about it like she had promised to... It felt, special to her in a way.

* * *

"To win today, you'll have to eat more than everybody else at this totally awesome Chinese Restaurant!", their host informed the teens. Cody spoke up. "Who doesn't love won tons? Last new years, I ate about a thou-", "Except that this is the world's most authentic Chinese restaurant! You'll be enjoying real street food delicacies.", the Latin's eyes widened. He had never admitted it, but he had a very week stomach. The thought of eating whatever Chris had planned for them made his stomach turn. Literally.

The host's cellphone went off once again. "Yo, it's McLean. Yeah... I'm trying to make a show here.", the punk smirked. "If it's Courtney, tell her she's a lose-", "Eh hem!", the CIT coughed. Gwen sighed. Of course she just HAD to find her way back here. It didn't help matters that the goth was seated in between both Duncan and Alejandro... The Latin spoke up. "Courtney! I am filled with relief!", she scoffed. "Oh yeah? Well I am filled with RAGE.", the CIT started. "'Do you know where I landed? In a pig pen! Do you know how thoroughly I got snouted? It's a good thing that I have a very strong stomach.", Alejandro perked up at this. "Ah... Good to hear.", he said. The goth watched as he quietly whispered to the CIT... What was he planning?

"Okay!", Chris started. "You have to eat each bowl of delish food! Opening your mouth to prove it went down! If you're last to finish, or you puke, you can go sit with Courtney on the loser benc-", "I am a CIT! I am NOT a loser.", she interrupted. Chef made his way with the first dish, sliding a bowl in front of each contestant.

Gwen looked down into her bowl. Her stomach doing loops and turns just from staring at this 'meal'. Cody poked at his food. "What is it... Roasted eel?", he asked cautiously. "It's donkey meat! Local delicacy!" the goth felt herself gag at the thought of putting this in her mouth. This was going a feel like an eternity until this challenge was over...

* * *

It was down to the final two contestants who stayed in during the food challenge. Alejandro, and surprisingly, Gwen. She was more surprised than everyone else. Although, she did take notice of every time they'd get a new dish, 'Al' would bend over or 'drop' something. And then his food would almost... disappear. Time to bust him.

"Ready for the last course?", "I'm sorry. But why is 'Al' over here keep bending over while he's eating?", Gwen blatantly spoke out. The Latin's eyes widened. Of course SHE'D be the one to notice. The punk also spoke up. "I've got a better question. Why doe's ole' Court keep chewing her cud back here?", "I do not!", she tried. The queen bee also, unexpectedly, spoke up. "I have to agree with weird goth girl. What are we going to do about all this crazy cheating?", he said as she began bickering with their host.

The goth leaned in close to the Latin. "You wanted to play this game. I'm just gonna play harder.", she whispered. A shiver rushed up and down his spine. He glared at the girl.

"Fine, fine. Here's what we're gonna do. One last round, whoever wins gets to take the person of their choosing up to first class with them.", Chris then grabbed a big Chinese head mask, throwing it in the CIT's direction. "Courtney, put this on to prove that you can keep your mouth shut.", she grabbed the mask, putting it on her head. "This is ridiculous.", she mumbled. "Let's get this done.", Chris complained.

Chef made his way over to the two one last time, sliding a bowl of... almost looked like ANYTHING that they could find on the restaurant floors. The goth gagged once more. She had to win. She needed immunity. If she lost today, she knew she'd be gone.

Alejandro continued to stare grossily at his food, thinking that may help in some way. He grabbed a spoonful of this... slop. About to force it into his mouth. Unfortunately, the minute it touched his tongue, he completely puked. Gwen looked over as she was about to eat, but realized that... "Alejandro couldn't stomach the meal. Gwen is your winner!", Chris announced. The goth smiled triumphantly. "And that means I have invincinibility, correct?", she asked. "Yep! Everyone does. Because this is a reward challenge!", the teens then let out an aggravated sigh. "So, Gwen. Who will you be taking up the to first class with you?", Chris asked.

As the goth was about to speak up, she felt her entire body freeze. She was supposed to pick Duncan, right? Then why did she blurt out...

"Alejandro."

"WHAT?", both the punk and Courtney blurted out.

"Alejandro it is! And the rest of you can enjoy loser class tonight!", their host announced. The punk made his way over to today's winner. "What the hell, pasty?!", she felt her stomach begin to turn. She had to think of an excuse. ANYTHING to explain this. "Don't worry. I... uh... I have a plan.", she blurted out. The punk eyed her up cautiously. He knew there was no trying to figure out what was going through this girl's brain. "Well... Okay.", he said, giving her a short tender kiss on her blue lips. He soon pulled away, Gwen's eyes directed themselves to his neck. Taking notice of the purple, swollened spot. Huh. That wasn't there yesterday...

Before she could get a word in, he had already made his way out of the restaurant. What the hell was that...?

* * *

Gwen tried to quickly make her way into first class, avoiding any confrontation she could. She sat down and had begun to relax as much as she could. Until a rather large, tanned hand was placed upon her shoulder.

She turned to her head to see the Latin heart throb that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about. He was taken aback when she had picked him, today. A small part of him wanted to believe that she cared for him the way that he did her. "So, anything you wanna tell me, senorita?", he whispered into her ear. She shivered under his touch. Exactly the reaction he was hoping for. "W-What do you mean..?", she asked, obviously playing dumb. He brought his lips closer to her ear. "I mean, why did you pick me, earlier?", "I... Uh... I just...", she couldn't give him a straight answer. She didn't HAVE an answer. His name just came out of her mouth without her permission. She wasn't sure why, but it did. He made his way around the cushioned chair, now kneeling in front the goth. Damnit. Why did she have to be so pretty?

"I knew it. You can't stop thinking about me, can you?", he asked, more blunt than he would have liked to be. "I... well... Al this isn't the time for this!", she responded. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why couldn't she just be honest and tell him how much he meant to her? And that he was always on her mind? ... Because she couldn't even admit to herself yet. "Gwen...", he said in a low tone, insinuating that it was okay for her to be open with him. Her eyes moved up to his. This was it. She had to know for sure. "You know you can-", at that moment, the Latin was cut off by the feeling of Gwen's lips on his. A short, but sweet kiss. She pulled away, eyeing him curiously.

"... What was that fo-", "Just... Shut up for a second. I just... I need to do that one more time.", she said, cutting him off once again. That was it. She knew it. She knew how she felt about him. As much as she hated to admit it.

She was falling in love with Alejandro.

* * *

The punk sat silently in economy. Lost in his thoughts. Until a certain voice snapped him out of it. "So... Did gothy take notice of my little parting gift to you from the honey moon suite?"

* * *

 **Phew! LOTS of crazy things happening. Hope you all enjoyed! Again, it will most likely be another slow update for the next chapter. But I promise you I will not neglect this story. I love it too much to just abandon it. Just bare with me a bit for the next couple chapters. Don't forget to favorite/review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing! And as always, I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **~Cheri**


End file.
